Más que suficiente
by Deb90
Summary: Su relación es un secreto y por ahora seguirá siéndolo, o al menos eso pretenden, pero nadie puede controlar lo que pasa en los pasillos del McKinley, ¿pueden los problemas del equipo de fútbol provocar que su relación se haga pública?
1. Verdad oculta

**Disclaimer (o como se diga): ****Nada de esto es mío, le pertenece todo a los amables guionistas que nos regalan esta historia y la prueba es que si yo tuviese algo que decir Jesse St Jerk habría sido atropellado por Sue en bicicleta y el Superman de los besos tendría un hermano Samcedes.**

* * *

><p><em>Este fic está dedicado a Sil, conocid<em>_a en estos lares como SylviaMaría, porque shippea esta pareja como nadie, porque desde que Sam es un homeless adora esa palabra y porque se merece un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial y espero que esto al menos le haga la misma ilusión que a mi escribirlo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE<em>**

**_Capítulo uno: Verdad oculta_**

Faltaban poco más de diez minutos para que sonase la campana que daba inicio al comienzo de las clases y Sam todavía no había entrado a la ducha, estaba sentado en uno de los bancos con la toalla en torno a la cintura y la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Ese año los entrenamientos de fútbol se repartían entre las mañanas y las tardes y llevando sólo dos semanas de clase se podía asegurar que la mitad del equipo todavía no se había acostumbrado a tener que madrugar pero esta vez no era el sueño lo que estaba a punto de hacer que Sam llegase tarde a clase. Finn salió de la ducha y se sentó a su lado:

- ¿Va mejor? Podemos decirle a la entrenadora que llame a la enfermera, o puede echarle ella un vistazo otra vez- Sam negó con la cabeza y movió lentamente el hombro de delante a atrás intentando no hacerse demasiado daño.

La entrenadora Beiste estaba decidida a ganar este año y para ello se lo había tomado en serio desde el principio y una de sus ideas había sido que este año volverían a hacerse las pruebas, ningún puesto se daba por garantizado, si lo querían tendrían que ganárselo y además esta vez tendrían dos co-capitanes, para evitar futuros problemas por posibles lesiones e intentar que el equipo funcionase mejor. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, a todos les había parecido justo y habían realizado las pruebas; el día anterior Finn había sido escogido como co-capitán y después habia sido escogido Sam, todos los que eran miembros del Glee Club y otros jugadores, entre ellos Karofsky para sorpresa de muchos, los habían felicitado, pero había unos cuantos que no parecían muy dispuestos a que dos miembros del Glee Club capitaneasen el equipo de fútbol.

Habían puesto el grito en el cielo y le habían exigido a la entrenadora que cambiase a uno de los dos cosa a la que Beiste se había negado en redondo, alegando que ellos dos eran los que mejor habían pasado las pruebas y lo que ella quería era el mejor funcionamiento del equipo así que tendrían que aceptar la situación actual y para la próxima vez esforzarse más; la verdad es que no habían parecido muy contentos con la respuesta, sobretodo Azimio que había dado por supuesto que el podría optar al puesto; ese día se había limitado a mirarlos mal y salir del vestuario hecho una furia y gritando toda clase de insultos contra los miembros del Glee Club pero no había hecho nada más. Pero hoy las cosas habían cambiado, parecía dispuesto a conseguir el puesto a toda costa, aunque tuviese que lesionar a alguien para ello, y para desgracia de Sam Azimio había decidido ir a por él.

Durante toda la hora se había dedicado a cargar contra él, las faltas se sucedían unas tras otras, todos los chicos que pertenecían al Glee Club habían recibido algún golpe de Azimio pero los mejores los reservaba para Sam, cuando faltaba poco menos de un cuarto de hora para acabar había cargado contra él en una jugada y lo había derribado, en el momento en el que sintió el golpe el nuevo co-capitán pensó que su compañero había llegado a dislocarle el hombro pero por suerte no había sido así; tenía una buena contusión y según Beiste debería tomárselo con calma esa semana pero no había de que preocuparse: hielo, pomada, reposo y analgésicos para el dolor que sentiría durante un par de días; tras haberse encargado del chico la entrenadora había ido tras Azimio a quien le había gritado que como volviese a cargar así contra cualquiera de sus compañeros en el campo lo suspendería para el primer partido y ya se pensaría si lo dejaba volver para el segundo, al jugador no le sentó muy bien y una vez más salió de allí gritando como un energúmeno.

- Menuda ostia - comentó Puck asomándose tras la espalda de Finn y señalando el moretón que ya empezaba a notarse en el hombro de Sam - por mi se la cobramos, cuando quieras y dónde quieras.

- No hace falta, bastante tiene con quedarse sin puesto- le respondió Sam poniéndose en pie para ir a la ducha, justo en ese momento Azimio entró a recoger su mochila y les dedicó a todos una mirada llena de odio, al salir golpeó a Sam al pasar por su lado y este aguantando el dolor que sentía hizo fuerza para aguantar el empujón; la puerta se cerró tras él y sus amigos se giraron a mirarlo.

- No suelo estar con Puck, porque sus ideas están lejos de ser legales, pero si quieres podemos decirle un par de cosas, el poder del número ya sabes - le dijo Finn y se apresuró a añadir- no es que tú no puedas solo con él, pero somos un equipo ¿no?

- Da igual, sería darle más motivos para ir contra nosotros, con suerte se calma, o encuentra a alguien más a quien machacar.

- Es Azimio tío, lo segundo es más probable- comentó Mike desde el fondo del vestuario, el resto asintieron y se apresuraron a vestirse mientras Sam entraba a la ducha intentando que el tiempo no se le echase encima.

Finn había esperado por él ya que los dos tenían matemáticas, después de todo el problema con Quinn parecía que no podrían llevarse bien de nuevo pero a lo largo de ese verano se habían hecho buenos amigos, lo cual le venía bien al Glee Club y ahora también al equipo de fútbol.

Iban hablando las nuevas ideas del señor Shue cuando Finn pareció desconectar de la conversación, Sam cambió los libros del brazo derecho al izquierdo ya que cada vez el dolor se hacía más punzante y se apresuró a seguir la vista de Finn; sabía que su amigo miraba a Rachel y probablemente donde estuviese la novia de Finn, estaría la suya, y no se equivocaba.

Rachel y Mercedes estaban apoyadas en la taquilla de Kurt metiéndole prisa a su amigo, vio como Rachel le mandaba un beso a Finn y él le sonreía; eran realmente empalagosos, pero si ellos eran felices él no iba a decir nada, sabía lo que era sufrir por amor y se alegraba de que aquellos dos les fuese bien, además, que Finn y Rachel estuviesen juntos le daban a él la oportunidad de acercarse a Mercedes en el instituto. Tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver a su chica rodar los ojos ante el gesto de Rachel y una mañana más tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que aunque tuviesen tiempo de pararse con ellos no podía saludarla con más ganas que a los otros dos y desde luego no podía cruzar el pasillo y besarla como se estaba muriendo por hacer.

Llevaban ya casi cuatro meses juntos; nunca pensó que tuviese que agradecerle su felicidad a Rachel Berry, a excepción de Finn lo que la gente solía tener gracias a ella eran dolores da cabeza, bueno, realmente no había que excluir a Finn de esa lista; pero le debía mucho más de lo que ella sospechaba. Su idea del trío, no en el sentido sucio de la palabra como ella había dicho, para el baile le había dado a Sam la mayor felicidad de su vida; hasta esa noche no se había fijado realmente en Mercedes y nunca se perdonaría haber tardado tanto en reparar en todo lo que ella era. Había luchado contra sus instintos esa noche para no besarla y durante toda la semana siguiente y al final había perdido la batalla y jamás se había alegrado tanto de hacer algo; habían empezado a salir y puede que fuese pronto para decirlo pero Mercedes era lo mejor que le había pasado, ella lo entendía, lo aceptaba como era, lo hacía sentirse bien, lo quería; nunca habría pensado que la definición de un buen verano sería pasarse las tardes viendo películas, ir de vez en cuando a la playa y cuidar de sus hermanos, pero ese había sido su verano y realmente había sido perfecto, por ella, aquella diva que no dejaba que nadie, excepto él, pasase sus barreras había conseguido hacerlo feliz cuando pensaba que aquello era imposible y no podía estar más agradecido por que ella hubiese visto lo que sea que hubiese visto en él.

Sam quería hacerlo público al volver al instituto, no quería tener que soltar su mano cuando paseasen por la calle, no quería tener que esconderse, quería poder cruzar aquel maldito pasillo y besarla como se moría por hacer cada mañana, pero tenía que reconocer que Mercedes tenía su punto en aquello. Si una relación en el instituto no era fácil, una relación dentro del Glee Club era todavía peor; el McKinley era un hervidero de cotilleos y rumores, que se lo dijesen a él, y Mercedes prefería esperar un poco más antes de exponerse su relación a las hienas.

Era consciente de que ella también tenía miedo de lo que fuesen a decirles, no era una pareja típica, estaban lejos de ser el prototipo de "jugador de fútbol y animadora" pero a él le daba igual, le importaba ella y los que pensasen los demás sobre ellos le importaba una mierda. Se lo había dicho a ella cuando la conversación había salido, se había dado cuenta del miedo de Mercedes a que "el que dirán" pudiese con él y lo había reconocido, quizás en otro momento hubiese sido así pero ahora había aprendido cuales eran las cosas realmente importantes de la vida, y lo había hecho por el camino difícil; había salido con dos cherios y con ella y la gran diferencia era que lo que ellos tenían era una relación de verdad; que la gente hablase, a él le daba igual mientras la tuviese a ella a su lado y si alguien se atrevía a ir contra ella por su relación él no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, era su vida, no la de los demás, quienes contaban eran ellos.

Mercedes había acabado llorando con sus palabras y había perdido el miedo pero aún así quería esperar un poco más y cuando al volver a clase se inició todo el drama de la casi-pero-todavía-no-plena salida del armario de Santana y la extraña-e-incomprensible-pero-ruidosa-aún-no-estaba-claro-si-definitiva ruptura de Puck y Sizes Sam no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

La verdad es que no estaba mal eso de seguir como siempre, sin presiones, sin que todos los ojos del McKinley se volviesen sobre ellos, sólo Kurt sabía de su relación y eso era porque los había descubierto y él jamás los juzgaría, de hecho se había emocionado tanto que durante dos semanas había estado cantando canciones de amor cada vez que los veía, pero Sam quería poder estar con ella delante de todo el mundo, no solo de Kurt, pero sabía que por ahora las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

Consciente de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos se quedó dónde estaba y mientras Finn y Rachel se miraban perdidos en un mundo de regalices y arcoiris, él volvió la vista de nuevo a Mercedes que había dejado de meterse con su amiga para mirarlo a él y no pudo evitar sonreírle, ella le correspondió de la misma manera y desde la distancia a la que se encontraban de ellos pudo distinguir como Kurt recuperaba su costumbre y empezaba a tararear "Love it's all around", tuvo que ahogar una risa como pudo al ver como Mercedes lo golpea con los libros para intentar hacerlo callar, pero Sam lo sabía, Kurt no se callaría, probablemente no lo haría en todo el día; estaba a punto de llamar la atención de Finn para evitar llegar tarde a clase cuando Azimio y dos de sus amigos aparecieron por la esquina con cara de pocos amigos, ni él ni Finn tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los tres jugadores bañaran a Rachel por completo en granizado, Kurt y Mercedes que estaban algo retrasados habían tenido mejor suerte pero la capitana del Glee Club estaba completamente empapada.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó Finn apresurando el paso y poniéndose delante de Rachel.

- Ninguno, solo os estoy recordando lo que sois, unos perdedores- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- Pues llevabais dos semana tranquilos, pensé que estabais madurando, aunque es cierto que los monos no acaban la evolución- comentó Kurt mientras él y Mercedes intentaban sacudir los restos de la ropa de Rachel. Azimio dio un paso hacia ellos pero Sam y Finn se interpusieron en su camino:

- No toques a mi hermano- siseó Finn.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes?

- La cagué una vez, pero no va a repetirse - dijo Finn ante la mirada agradecida de Kurt y de adoración infinita de Rachel.

- Puede que quedaseis cerca de clasificaros en esa mierda de competición pero aquí eso no significa nada - habló de nuevo encarándose con los dos cocapitanes.

- Piérdete Adams- la voz de Sam era cortante, sabía que aquello era por él y no quería que sus amigos pagasen los platos rotos. La señorita Pillsbury pasó por allí justo en ese momento camino de su despacho y Azimio y sus secuaces desaparecieron.

- Bueno- empezó a hablar Rachel- el primer granizado del año, el talento de los mejores nunca es apreciado como es debido por los simple mortales que se contentan con creer que Barbra es tan sólo actriz; como veis sigo siendo la cúspide de nuestra pirámide, atacan al líder - Finn se apresuró a darle la razón tras palmear el hombro de Kurt que había vocalizado un "gracias" pero Mercedes tan solo tenía ojos para Sam, no le hacía falta más que mirarlo para saber que le pasaba algo:

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó intentando usar un tono normal en vez de preguntar preocupada si se encontraba bien, cosa que sabía que no era probable por su cara y por la manera en que se sobaba el hombro derecho, vio como una expresión de dolor cruzaba su rostro y no pudo evitar morderse el labio en un gesto que reflejaba su angustia.

- Esto no ha sido un simple granizado, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento Rachel- contestó el rubio.

- No Sam, los líderes son aquellos que tienen que dar la cara...

- Cállate Berry, cuando mueras Lady Di te envidiará pero ahora cállate- la cortó Mercedes- ¿cómo que es culpa tuya?

- Sí, Adams quiere mi puesto en el equipo - Sam calló un segundo al sonar el último timbre- es una historia larga, os lo contaré en Glee, pero corred la voz, creo que hoy nos van a llover granizados...y tened cuidado - las últimas palabras las dijo mirando a Mercedes fijamente a los ojos, Rachel y Finn no se dieron cuenta puesto que los dos estaban limpiando la chaqueta de Rachel pero Kurt si apreció el gesto y le contestó a Sam con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo mientras se cogía al brazo de su mejor amiga:

- Tranquilo tendremos cuidado, además, no quiero que me estropeen esta chaqueta - Mercedes le dió un manotazo y Kurt se excusó en voz baja- mi padre me matará con lo que me costó, Finn puede confirmártelo.

- Un granizado más no nos hará nada, pero ten cuidado tú Evans, me parece que aquí hay algo más gordo- Mercedes estaba realmente preocupada y su voz la delataba, quería saber que estaba pasando allí pero ahora tenía que irse con Rachel y Kurt a inglés y conformarse con decirle aquello y recibir un asentimiento casi imperceptible por su parte. Hasta después de comer no tendrían clase con el señor Shue, y no podría escaquearse a buscarlo a la hora de la comida porque tenía que ir a secretaría a arreglar un fallo en su horario...la diva sabía que aquella iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del Glee Club el huracán Adams como había sido bautizado había afectado ya a varios miembros del grupo, al baño en granizado de Rachel había que sumar el que habían recibido Quinn y Artie, el robo de los libros de Tina que habían aparecido dos horas después de la clase, el encierro en el baño de Puck durante la hora de la comida y los golpes que Sam se había comido de vez en cuando por el pasillo.

Eran cosas que ya les habían pasado pero esta vez Sam sabía que era por él y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello, bastante difícil lo tenían ya como para que él les buscase más problemas, quería pensar que la cosa no pasaría de ahí como siempre, pero realmente podía desatarse una batalla campal si en una de sus bromas a Adams le daba por nombrar la inclinación sexual de Santana; es verdad que ellos no habían acabado muy bien pero era una compañera y no tenía que pasar por aquello por su culpa, además Brittany también se vería envuelta. Realmente todo el mundo podría acabar metido en aquellos, y estaban hablando de sus amigos, y de su novia, no quería hacerlos pasar por eso; no estaba dispuesto a que Mercedes pasará por aquello por culpa suya.

Mientras él se perdía pensando aquello Finn ya había acabado de explicarles lo que había pasado al resto de sus compañeros y reparó en que todos se habían callado y miraban para él, el señor Shue parecía haberle preguntado algo pero él no se había enterado tan perdido como estaba en sus divagaciones, levantó la cabeza y vio como Mercedes tenía la vista clavada en su hombro y era capaz de ver también como las palabras "contusión" y "dislocación" daban vueltas en torno a la cabeza de su novia.

- Perdón, ¿qué decía señor Shue?

- Decía que que quieres hacer Sam, es tu puesto, tanto si quieres renunciar como si no es tu decisión.

- ¡¿Está de coña! No va a ceder el puesto para dárselo al mierda de Azimio, ni de coña- gritó Puck.

- Tampoco es tan mala idea, normalmente esto nos lo hacen porque sí, pero con quien tiene el problema es conmigo- empezó a decir Sam pero su voz quedó acallada por el debate que se desató en el aula y con eso volvió a perderse en su cabeza.

Podría decirle a la entrenadora que escogiese a otro, su madre había conseguido un trabajo, no era ni de lejos el que tenía antes pero era algo, aún así él tenía que seguir en la pizzeria aunque hubiese podido recortar unas cuantas horas y de todas maneras tenía que seguir cuidando a sus hermanos, y también había que tener en cuenta que era el último año de instituto...eran muchas las cosas que se le acumulaban, por una parte no era tan malo renunciar al puesto; pero había trabajado muy duro el año pasado para conseguirlo, no era algo que le hubiesen regalado y sería algo de lo que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos, y él también lo estaba, realmente no quería renunciar al puesto, pero tampoco podía pedirles a sus compañeros que se ofreciesen de conejillos de indias por él y más después de como lo habían ayudado; miró a Mercedes deseando poder hablar con ella de todo aquello y se fijo en como tiraba de Kurt hasta dejarlo sentado a su lado y le susurraba algo al oído sin dejar de mirarlo a él; al cabo de medio minuto Kurt asintió y se puso en pie de nuevo.

- ¡Silencio por favor! Vamos a ver, ¿granizados y vejaciones? No me diréis que es algo nuevo para vosotros, estamos más que acostumbrados y en mi opinión Sam no debería regalarle el puesto a ese - calló un minuto como si pensase mejor lo que iba a decir a continuación - simio, vamos a dejarlo ahí - rodó los ojos hacia Mercedes casi sin que se notase- es su puesto, se lo ha ganado y después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿va a renunciar a ello porque es miembro del Glee Club? Eso sería otra manera de dejar que nos pisasen, tiene el mismo derecho que cualquiera, si Finn y él son los que deben capitanear el equipo deberían poder hacerlo sin que ser uno de los nuestros sea un aspecto negativo, ya está bien de discriminarnos porque seamos las únicas personas con personalidad de este instituto, ¿qué decís?

La habitación estalló en gritos nuevamente pero esta vez se mezclaban con aplausos a Kurt.

- ¿Qué decís?- preguntó el señor Shue - ¿le demostramos a Azimio y a todo el colegio una vez más que el Glee Club es capaz de todo?

Los gritos volvieron a inundar el aula mientras Sam le daba las gracias a sus compañeros y cierta diva no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Esa tarde Sam estaba solo en el motel, disfrutando de lo que era un rato de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo, Stacy y Stevie estaban en unas clases de natación gratuitas de la parroquia, y él tenía un par de días libres por el hombro, dado las horas extra que había trabajado esa verano su jefe lo había mandado a casa diciéndole que no se preocupase y esperase un par de días a recuperarse; así que allí estaba. Su madre lo había dejado con una bolsa de hielo en el hombro y tumbado en la cama, prohibiéndole hacer ningún movimiento brusco o cocinar la cena y su padre le había dicho que si no podía acabar los deberes le escribiría una nota para el colegio, era la única forma en que los Evans podían agradecerle a su hijo mayor su comportamiento durante aquellos meses y aunque Sam había hecho los deberes y probablemente podría haber cocinado les había dado las gracias sabiendo que no podía rechazar aquello, sus padres estaban contentos de hacer algo por él y no iba a quitarles aquello.

Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta y sabiendo quien era se levantó de un salto, se acercó en dos pasos y antes siquiera de poder saludarla los labios de Mercedes estaban en los suyos, dio un paso atrás llevándola consigo y estiró un brazo para cerrar la puerta, la apoyó contra ella y respondió al beso. El domingo no se habían visto porque Mercedes y toda su familia habían ido a llevar a su hermano a la universidad, el lunes quitando las veces que se habían cruzado en el instituto también les había sido imposible y ese día tampoco habían coincidido mucho así que tenían que resarcirse del tiempo perdido. Sam llevó las manos a la cintura de Mercedes y la pegó a él por completo, puerta, ella y él parecían formar un solo ente en aquel momento.

- Hola guapo- dijo ella separándose un segundo, volvió al beso y le pasó la mano por la nuca consiguiendo erizarle la piel y que Sam clamara paso a su boca para profundizar el beso cosa a la que ella accedió encantada, una mano de él subió a su pelo y la otra bajó más allá de su espalda haciendo que Mercedes sonriese contra su boca, probablemente los pequeños Evans los habrían encontrado así cuando llegasen si la mano de Mercedes, que en aquel momento no era capaz de recordar ni su nombre ni la letra de ninguna canción de Aretha, no se hubiese aferrado al hombro de Sam haciendo que este dejase escapar un quejido, intentó disimularlo con rapidez pero su novia ya lo había escuchado.

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó con rapidez apartando la mano y moviéndose de la puerta- ¿te duele mucho? ¿necesitas algo? ¿te han dado algo para el dolor? ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir lo de dejar el equipo? Es tu puesto no el de ese imbécil, y como se te ocurra dejarlo yo misma te patearé el culo ¿estamos? Y deja de echarte la culpa ¿Qué han dicho tus padres?- Mercedes empezó a disparar preguntas y frases como si todo lo que llevaba acumulando durante el día saliese ahora de ella, parecía que lo de no poder tener una relación normal acababa pasándoles factura en ciertos aspectos y ahora acababa de quedar como una loca ante su novio, así que calló de golpe; Sam sonrió al ver su reacción y le contestó enumerando con los dedos:

- Mercy respira. Va yendo a mejor, me hacía falta verte pero ya estas aquí; sí, durante un par de días, tengo las pastillas en la mesilla; sé que es mi puesto pero tampoco quería que vosotros pagaseis por mi culpa, ¿cuidamos unos de otros no? Pero la verdad es que no quería dejarlo, y mis padres me han dicho que están orgullosos, creo que las ha hecho ilusión, en plan que bueno, es algo que me conecta algo con la vida adolescente normal y no de la del sin techo; ¿me he dejado algo? Porque si te contesté a todo quiero otro de esos- acabó con una sonrisa. Mercedes se sentó en la cama pero en vez de besarlo siguió hablando:

- Sam unos granizados no van a matarnos ¿vale? Hemos pasado por cosas peores y seguimos aquí, sería peor que lo dejases salirse con la suya; y en cuanto a lo de tus padres es normal, yo también estoy orgullosa, y por cierto, te recuerdo que el mes que viene ya estaréis viviendo en un apartamento.

- No puedo esperar a ese momento - le dijo Sam que se había sentado a su lado tumbándose y pasando un brazo por sus hombros para arrastrarla con él - parece que todo se va arreglando.

- Te lo dije - respondió Mercedes entrelazando su mano con la que estaba acariciando su cara - todo acabaría por mejorar, os lo merecéis.

- Para mi todo empezó a ir a mejor desde el baile - mientras lo decía soltó su mano y giró hasta quedar de lado y mirarla.

- ¿Crees que diciéndome esas cosas vas a conseguir que te bese Evans? - preguntó ella girando a su vez.

- ¿Ha funcionado? - dijo ya prácticamente pegado a sus labios, ella ni siquiera acabó de asentir antes de darle lo que quería.

Había pasado un buen rato y Mercedes y Sam seguían tirados encima de la cama completamente enredados uno en el otro, ella había intentado apartarse un par de veces pero él se lo había impedido y había acabado rindiéndose entre besos y risas, volvió a intentar separarse y Sam que estaba sobre ella giró para quedar sobre su espalda intentando sujetarla por la cintura para que no se saliese con la suya pero en el momento en que su hombro tocó el colchón con más fuerza de la esperada tuvo que soltarla por el dolor, Mercedes se sentó y se inclinó hacia él acariciando su cara:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, realmente no es nada - respondió apretando los dientes.

- Hombres - bufó - seáis del color que seáis tenéis que ser los machos del corral - la sonrisa de su novio la ablandó y comentó apartándole el pelo que le caía por la frente antes de levantarse - realmente fue una buena idea que mi madre te cortase el pelo.

- ¿Estoy más irresistible? - bromeó él sentándose.

- Estás aún más bueno Evans, habla con propiedad - antes esas palabras él quiso levantarse pero ella estiró el brazo impidiéndoselo - no señor, te vas a quedar ahí sentado, yo voy a ir a por un vaso de agua y cuando venga vamos a acabar nuestros ejercicios de español, porque tus hermanos están a punto de llegar y si queremos que crezcan sin más traumas de los que les provocará Lady Gaga no pueden pillarnos así, y no me pongas esas cara Evans, ya tuviste tu ración de diva por hoy- Sam se echó a reír y se dejó caer con cuidado en la cama sabiendo que aquella era una batalla que tenía perdida, pero a cambio podía consolarse con una buena panorámica de su chica mientras esta cruzaba aquellos pocos metros - y deja de mirarme.

- Ah no, eso si que no- fue la respuesta de él antes de que un trapo de cocina se estampase en su cara.

Mercedes estaba sentada en la cama acabando sus deberes de español pero su atención se debatía entre la última traducción y la cara de Sam que estaba en el suelo enfrente de ella.

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo de Azimio?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó él levantando la cabeza de la libreta.

- Soy una diva, las divas lo saben todo - su voz cambio después de la broma y dejó el tono diva-on para cambiar a uno que solo reservaba para él- porque te conozco, y por esa cara sé que todavía le estás dando vueltas y vueltas, ¿qué te preocupa?

- No lo sé- dijo soltando el lápiz- es solo que no me parece bien que vaya tratar a todo el mundo así por mi.

- Sam... si no fuese por ti sería por cualquier otra cosa, es Azimio, es el equipo de fútbol, se creen con derecho, y no lo tienen.

- Eso es verdad - Mercedes rodó los ojos divertida como queriendo hacer notar que aquello era obvio - pero ¿y si llega a haber tirado el granizado a ti y no a Rachel?

- Mira tú que cosa; uno más, uno menos, ¿quien los cuenta?

Sam se puso de rodillas y la obligó a mirarlo antes de hablar:

- No voy a dejar que se metan con mi novia por hacerme daño a mi, y menos aún voy a quedarme quieto si eso pasa, y me da igual que se enteren así, defenderte es un motivo más que suficiente para que esto se sepa.

- Sam...- intentó empezar Mercedes.

- No nena, en esto no hay discusión posible - no había dejado de ser dulce pero parecía inflexible en ese aspecto.

- Escúchame, puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente pero te quiero aún más por preocuparte así por mi pero lo que me haga Azimio va a ser por ser un miembro más del Glee Club no por salir contigo, y es absurdo que tú vayas a saltar ahora por un granizado.

- Pues a lo mejor ya van siendo horas de que alguien lo haga.

- Relájate ¿vale?- le dijo acercándose para besarlo- haremos lo de siempre, callarnos y pasar, ya lo dice mi madre: no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio y nosotros somos mejores que ellos - Sam asintió y le devolvió el beso y la conversación se vio interrumpida ahí con la llegada de Stacy y Stevie. Llegaron dando saltos y explicándoles todo lo que habían aprendido en clase; incluyendo una demostración de estilo mariposa sobre el colchón que la joven pareja observaba divertida cuando Sam recordó algo:

- ¿Que se supone que tenía que decir Kurt en su discurso en vez de simio?- susurró en el oído de Mercedes.

- Retrasado impotente- contestó ella sin apartar los ojos de los niños, sintió como Sam disimulaba una risa y añadió- no creerás que a mi me gusta que se metan con mi hombre.

- Te quiero- volvió a susurrar él dejando un beso en su cabeza.

El día siguiente el instituto McKinley volvió a verse azotado por el huracán Azimio, o como había dicho Kurt: la tormenta tropical Azimio, porque con el número de granizados que había comprado para tirarles encima él solito debía de haber reflotado el negocio.

Todos los miembros del club, incluso el señor Shue, estaban preocupados porque pasase a la fase insultos y dada su manera de razonar cargase contra Santana, o peor contra Britany, porque en ese caso nadie podría contener las cosas malas que ya sabían pasaban en Lima Heights Adjacent; pero parecía que por ahora no se le había ocurrido, o era más listo de lo que creían y valoraba su vida o era tan tonto que no se había enterado de los rumores que corrían por el pasillo, nuevamente usando las palabras de Kurt: seamos realistas, es la segunda opción, su cerebro es casi inexistente.

Pero que los insultos aún no hubiesen entrado en la ecuación no quería decir que se estuviese calmando, y dado que les tocaba gimnasia y los jugadores aprovecharían para entrenar era probable que la cosa fuese a peor.

Y así había sido, no llevaban 20 minutos de clase cuando otra falta de Azimio consiguió sacar a Beiste de sus casillas:

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Al vestuario! ¡Ya! Matar a Evans no va a conseguirte un puesto; quedas suspendido del entrenamiento dos semanas - la cara de Azimio palideció- sí, ya sabes lo que significa, serás suplente y como sigas tirado de la cuerda vas a encontrarte fuera del equipo ¿HE SIDO CLARA?

Después de semejante grito por parte de la entrenadora había desaparecido en el vestuario y el resto de la clase había guardado silencio absoluto, cuando entraron al vestuario todavía lo encontraron allí sentado; cuando Sam pasó a su lado para coger la toalla se puso en pie y lo encaró:

- Me han echado por tu culpa.

- No, te has echado tú solito - fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo mientras el rubio lo rodeaba para coger sus cosas.

- Si tú y esa mierda de club no existieseis las cosas serían como deberían ser en este instituto- prácticamente chilló.

- Si esa mierda de club y yo no existiésemos tendrían que buscarse a otros a los que hacer papilla y tú estarías jodido porque dada tu inteligencia es bastante posible que te tocase a ti- respondió Sam girándose para mirarlo, su compañero no le respondió, se limitó a ir a la puerta y a lanzarles una mirada asesina a todos y gritar, antes de salir dando un portazo:

- ¡Estáis acabados! ¡Tú y todos tus amiguitos!

- Bueno, creo que después de esto podemos decir que antes de que acabe el día Santana va a pegarle.

- Desde luego- completó Artie la frase de Finn- porque hemos dado paso a los insultos, pero has hecho bien tío- Finn y Puck le palmearon la espalda camino a la ducha pero Sam no pudo evitar preocuparse, cabrear a Azimio no era bueno, pero tampoco iba a seguir callado más tiempo.

- ¿Te duele el hombro?- preguntó Artie al verlo tan callado.

- Ah, no, va mucho mejor, es sólo que esto no me da buena espina, es la misma sensación que Jake tiene cuando habla con los Onomaticaya...

- ¿Avatar? - preguntó Artie.

- Sí - respondió Sam, no podía entender como Artie seguía sin ver la película- que no me fío de que las cosas se queden así vaya.

- No te rayes tío, ya se verá- Sam asintió no muy convencido pero se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras tanto Mercedes y Kurt estaban hablando en las taquillas mientras esperaban por Rachel, todos los miércoles iban a casa de los Berry a ir preparando pequeñas composiciones de prueba para las canciones del Glee Club; así era como había empezado, aunque ahora y tras muchos esfuerzos para conseguir que Rachel se relajase era más una cita semanal para hacer los deberes y cotillear juntos; Finn ayudaba a Burt en el taller, Blaine tenía ensayo de los Warblers y Sam normalmente trabajaba, así que era un día perfectamente femenino, nuevamente usando una expresión de Kurt.

- Tierra llamando a Mercedes, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó Kurt molesto.

- Ummpp- murmuró ella con la cabeza en la taquilla.

- No me digas que ahora también hablas ese lenguaje de ET, tu novio te ha vuelto friki- Kurt solo pudo pronunciar un susurro horrorizado.

- Se llama Na'vi y no, no lo hablo, simplemente no encontraba el libro; pero no te metas con él, el no se mete con tus modelos de Alexander McQueen.

- De acuerdo, recibido, queremos a Sam y el Babi es parte de él, lo aceptamos así.

- Na'vi Kurt, Na'vi- pronunció Mercedes despacio.

- Cómo sea, mi diva tiene un hombre que la hace feliz, yo estoy viviendo en un mundo de amor y Finn ha conseguido que Rachel solo sea desquiciante el 98% del tiempo; prácticamente se podría decir que tocó la felicidad - Mercedes rió ante las palabras de su amigo y guardó los libros en la mochila mientras él seguía hablando- ¿pero dónde se mete esta mujer?

- Déjala, ni siquiera ha salido la mayoría de la gente.

- No juegues conmigo Aretha, se que quieres que Barbra llegué tarde para así poder despedirte con la mirada de tu atleta.

- Bueno pues sí, bastante difícil es verlo tan poco, y por cierto, si no te importa ¿puedes cubrirme hoy? Hoy libra así que me iré pronto de casa de Rachel, ¿te importa?- preguntó Mercedes poniendo cara de pena.

- All you need is love- cantó Kurt - yo te cubro, pero deberíais ir pensando en hacerlo público, es el McKinley, nunca nada será fácil.

- Lo se - tuvo que admitir Mercedes - lo mismo dice él, quizás tendría que haceros caso, pero creo que aún no.

En ese momento Rachel apareció corriendo al final del pasillo, dirigiéndose hacía ellos y sorteando a la gente que ya había salido con el sonido del último timbre, cuando casi los había alcanzado Azimio apareció y chocó con ella tirado todos sus libros al suelo, Mercedes y Kurt se agacharon para ayudarla y Mercedes le dijo desde el suelo:

- Por lo menos podrías disculparte ¿no crees?

- ¿Me estás hablando a mi?- contestó Azimio en un tono que asustaría a cualquiera.

- Sí - respondió Mercedes poniéndose en pie- eres él único que ha chocado con ella a propósito y ni siquiera se ha disculpado por tirarle los libros.

- Mercedes déjalo- murmuró Rachel.

- Sí, será mejor que lo dejes imbécil, hazle caso a tu amiga.

- ¿Y tú me llamas imbécil? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo?- Mercedes ya había tenido suficiente, una cosa era quedarse quieto cuando te lanzaban granizados porque sabías que estaban por encima de la situación y otra permitir aquello, además la cara de dolor de Sam cuando había cogido en brazos a Stacy para meterla en la cama todavía estaba fresca en su cabeza.

- Dios mío, ¿dónde está ET cuando se lo necesita?- se preguntó Kurt nervioso.

- ¡Ni tú ni ninguno de tus compañeros de ese club de karaoke tenéis derecho a hablarme! Y menos desde que ese friki se cree tan bueno como para quitarme lo que es mío; voy a seguir tratándoos como quiera, y dad gracias a que solo haremos que dejen el equipo y no el instituto.

- Ese friki es mejor que tú, por eso tiene el puesto- lo dijo tranquila, sabiendo que le iba a doler porque era verdad, y aunque sabía que su reacción podía ser tremenda no dudo en hacerlo.

Los chicos habían salido juntos del vestuario y se dirigían a la salida hablando:

- ¿Finn hoy tienes tarde Finchel?- preguntó Puck

- No, hoy es un día femenino para Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes- excepto Sam que ya sabía que era aquello los demás lo miraron como si estuviese loco- no preguntéis, ¿por qué?

- Ya que Sam no trabaja podemos ir a mi casa a jugar al Street Fighter, ¿qué decís?

- Tengo que estar en casa dentro de una hora, pero me da el tiempo para machacarte- rió Finn mientras los demás asentían.

- Yo tengo que ir a cuidar de mis hermanos, pero también puedo pasarme un rato- dijo Sam recordando lo que que le había dicho Mercedes de salir antes de casa de Rachel.

- Perfecto, una tarde de tíos solos.

- Sí, pero antes quiero pasar a despedirme de Rachel.

- Estás hecho un moñas tío- aunque todos iban vacilándolo pusieron rumbo a las taquillas y nada más entrar al pasillo vieron que algo iba mal; Azimio y Mercedes estaban discutiendo mientras Kurt y Rachel recogían unos libros del suelo, pararon un momento antes de echar a andar dispuestos a ver que pasaba allí cuando de repente Azimio agarró a Mercedes por los brazos y con fuerza la empujó contra la taquilla mientras le gritaba ante unos aterrorizados Rachel y Kurt, en el momento en que lo hizo escucharon a Sam decir:

- Hijo de puta - sin que ninguno de sus compañeros pudiese hacer nada tiró los libros al suelo y salió corriendo hacia allí, olvidándose del dolor de su hombro se echó sobre Azimio y lo sacó de encima de su novia y lo empotró a él contra las taquillas.

- Vuelve a tocarla y será verdad que no juegues ningún partido, pero será porque no tienes piernas- lo tenía inmovilizado con un brazo en el pecho y su tono de voz era uno que jamás le habían oído, la expresión de su cara era de pura furia y Azimio solo pudo asentir, aún así Sam no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

- Venga tío, ya, no te vayas a meter en un lío- dijo Finn intentando apartarlo.

- Ya está, yo soy el primero en querer partirle la cara pero creo que ya conseguiste que se cagase encima- apostilló Puck ayudando a Finn.

- Sam, Mercedes está bien, no le ha hecho nada- fue esa frase de Kurt la que consiguió que aflojase un poco su agarre pero no llegó a soltarlo del todo.

- Sam estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo Mercedes todavía no recuperada del susto pero intentando mantener la calma para solucionar aquello. Ante eso su novio si que soltó a su compañero de equipo y se giró hacia ella.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien?- preguntó alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, no había acabado el movimiento cuando Azimio, al que Finn y Puck le habían dicho que se fuese volvió a hablar:

- ¿Te pones así por defender a esta? Pues que sepas que cuando no estés cerca haré que se coma sus palabras, no vale nada, como todo ese club vuestro, ¿me oyes Mercedes? Ya te pillaré sola o con esos dos, que es lo mismo- nada más acabar la frase el puño de Sam impactó contra su cara, Azimio cayó al suelo y los demás tuvieron que apresurarse a sujetar a Sam para que no se lanzase a por él; Azimio se levantó y siguió provocando a Sam hasta que el profesor Shue y la entrenadora Silvester salieron al pasillo:

- ¡Ya está bien!- gritó ella- Contaré hasta tres y como no os disperséis yo misma os expulsaré; 1,2...- no había llegado al tres cuando Azimio se soltó de los dos chicos que lo sujetaban y se fue por el pasillo sin mirar atrás, Sam se soltó de Puck y Finn y echó a andar en sentido contrario- ¿Ves Will? Pelea zanjada y no hay porque molestarse en mandarles un parte- El profesor Shue negó con la cabeza y se acercó a preguntarle a sus chicos si estaban bien.

- Alguien debería ir tras Sam ¿no?- preguntó Rachel.

- Iré yo- dijo Mercedes.

- Sí, será lo mejor, al fin y al cabo fuiste tú a quien empujó Azimio- apostilló Kurt intentando cubrir el arrebato defensor de Sam; Mercedes asintió y salió corriendo camino del aparcamiento mientras el pasillo se llenaba de comentarios.

Nada más salir por la puerta barrió el aparcamiento con la mirada y lo encontró apoyado en su coche, estaba mirando al suelo y la mano izquierda sujetaba el hombro derecho, debía de haberse hecho más daño en la pelea, sintió ganas de pegarle a Azimio y a si misma por no haber cerrado la boca; cogió aire y se acercó a él.

- Sam ¿estás bien?- le dijo levantándole la cara, cuando la miro vio que seguía enfadado pero también que había algo más.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? - su tono de voz aún era nervioso- se que no quieres que nadie se entere aún y que lo que acabo de hacer prácticamente ha sido una declaración en vivo y en directo pero no podía quedarme quieto, y como ese gilipollas intente hacerte algo de nuevo volveré a hacerlo; Mercedes no voy a dejar que nadie te ponga una mano encima ni se meta así contigo, y menos aún por mi. Aunque te parezca mal, no puedes pedirme eso.

Mercedes dejó escapar un suspiro aliviada de que eso fuese lo que preocupaba a Sam, él tenía miedo de que ella se hubiese enfadado y viceversa, menudos dos estaban hechos, pero aquello tenía fácil solución.

- Gracias- respondió ella y él la miró sin acabar de comprender- gracias por defenderme así y por preocuparte por mi, gracias por que todo te de igual lo que piensen, gracias por haber hecho eso delante de todo el instituto.

- Mercy, te quiero, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo?

- Lo sé- respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero fui yo la que se lo buscó, podría haberme callado y haberte evitado esa pelea.

- Me da igual, lleva días buscándome y era cuestión de tiempo, además, no pienso permitírselo, y menos contigo, escúchame bien - mientras hablaba subió las manos a su cara y la alzó para que lo mirase a los ojos- no voy a dejar que te toque y si eso hace que se entere todo el instituto que lo hagan pero como vuelva a hacerte algo- Sam seguía enfadado y Mercedes podía decirlo, por el tono de su voz, por su expresión y también por la manera en que se aferraba a ella.

- Estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, estoy bien- lo interrumpió en un tono suave intentando calmarlo y dándole igual estar en mitad del aparcamiento se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso. Sam se dejó llevar y olvidó que supuestamente ellos eran solo amigos dentro de aquel instituto y reaccionó dejando salir todo la preocupación y el enfado; la giró con rapidez y fue ella la que terminó apoyada contra el coche, no perdió tiempo e hizo que separase sus labios para entrar a su boca, sus manos la mantenían completamente pegada a su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de que pudiese separarse de él, Mercedes se aferró a su nuca y lo inclinó aún más hacia ella; llevaban tanto tiempo disimulando que aquel beso era mucho más que cualquiera que hubiesen compartido, era el primero que se daban en público sin preocuparse, sin apartarse con rapidez, sin mirar si alguien estaba cerca y estaban completamente perdidos en él.

Kurt salió a buscarlos y llevaba un par de minutos parado y asombrado por la capacidad respiratoria de sus amigos cuando vió como por fin Sam se apartaba y avanzó pensando que ya no los interrumpiría, pero lejos de lo que había pensando el rubio no se separó de su amiga, bajó la cabeza a su cuello y tras unos segundos volvió a lanzarse sobre la boca de Mercedes sin apartar las manos de la parte más baja de su espalda, ella lo estaba esperando y antes de que su novio acabase el movimiento movió la cabeza y fue quien lo besó a la vez que una de sus manos bajaba del cuello a la cadera de su novio para mantenerlo pegado a ella con sus dedos parcialmente metidos en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

- Definitivamente ni es gay ni la está utilizando- murmuró Kurt, se acercó a ellos carraspeando profundamente para que lo escuchasen pero no surgió efecto- chicos, chicos, ¡chicos!

Ante el grito Sam y Mercedes se separaron y miraron a Kurt, los dos sonrieron avergonzados y Sam buscó la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos aunque seguía mirando a su amigo sonrojado.

- Bueno- dijo el ex-Warbler- el día que encuentre a mi hijo sacándole las anginas a su pareja se como me miraran los dos, eso ha sido...intenso, creo que tengo ganas de ver a Blaine- ante las palabras de su mejor amigo Mercedes dejó escapar un quejido y escondió la cabeza en el brazo de Sam que se reía, viéndola avergonzada soltó su mano y pasó un brazo en torno a sus hombros:

- Piensa que fue peor cuando nos encontró en tu casa- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- No me estás ayudando Evans - murmuró ella desde su pecho donde escondía ahora la cara, Sam dejó un beso en su cabeza y Kurt no pudo evitar dar un pequeño aplauso y decir:

- Aiii, es que sois tan monos - Mercedes lo fulminó con la mirada y se apresuró a cambiar de tema- bueno, a lo que yo venía. Primero de todo, Sam gracias por defender así a Mercy, se que no te las tengo que dar y blablabla, pero sin mi diva no soy nada.

Ante esas palabras Sam le sonrió y Mercedes que rodeaba la cintura de su novio con un brazo extendió el otro para apretar la mano de su amigo, Kurt estaba a punto de aplaudir de nuevo pero se contuvo para no ganarse una bronca de Mercedes y siguió hablando:

- Os paso el control de daños: deberíais soltaros porque tenéis la increíble suerte de que la gente se haya quedado cotilleando en el pasillo y yo haya sido el único que viese ese momento de pasión desenfrenada Samcedes.

- ¿Samcedes?- preguntó Mercedes.

- Estoy hablando querida - la reprendió Kurt - y sí, Samcedes; hace dos meses que os encubro, si alguien va a poneros nombre una vez que se sepa ese seré yo. Como iba diciendo, todo el instituto sigue dentro y nadie sospecha nada, con los dos días que llevaba Azimio les parece normal que te hayas tomado así lo que le ha hecho a Mercy; para resumir que piensan que es algo así como si Finn me defendiese a mi, pobres incautos...si tan sólo se fijasen en los detalles. Cualquiera diría que no tienen oídos, porque cuando le gritaste a Azimio después de darle el puñetazo que si tenía huevos te repitiese lo que acababa de decirle fue bastante obvio- antes esas palabras Sam enrojeció y Mercedes dejó un beso en su mejilla.

- Entonces aún sigue sin saberse- murmuró Mercedes cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Kurt había dicho y apartándose un poco de Sam pero sin llegar a soltarlo - entonces podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

- Pero yo no quiero seguir como hasta ahora - se apresuró a decir su novio; giró para mirarla a la cara y volvió a hablar mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas- si quieres que sigamos así no me importará, de verdad, pero piénsalo durante un minuto por favor. Estoy cansado de escondernos, de no poder estar contigo, de robarle minutos a la hora de la comida para vernos a hurtadillas, de no poder estar con mi novia. Quiero poder venir contigo al instituto mañana, que crucemos el pasillo cogidos de la mano y despedirte con un beso en la taquilla. Sólo piénsalo un minuto ¿vale?

- Sois tan adorables- no pudo evitar murmurar Kurt en voz baja.

- Sam es que...no sé...yo no soy lo que...- Mercedes quería decir que sí, pero los nervios seguían ganándole la batalla, era no era la chica que la gente elegiría como idónea para él, era como si ella no estuviese a su altura, se sentía absurda por pensar así, nada ni nadie podían hacerla sentirse inferior y sabía que él no pensaba así pero era algo que no podía controlar.

- Mercedes ya está bien, si alguien es poco para el otro ese soy yo, yo soy el friki de Avatar, yo soy el que no tiene casa, yo soy el que no merece al otro en esta relación, nunca por mucho tiempo que pase entenderé que hizo que me quisieses; y ya me da igual entenderlo, solo quiero disfrutar del hecho de que una diva como tú se haya decidido por un mediocre como yo - Mercedes sonrió ante sus palabras y llevó una mano a su mejilla y habló como si estuviesen solos, ignorando las lágrimas de Kurt que había sacado un pañuelo.

- Tú eres cualquier cosa menos mediocre, eres mi hombre y la afortunada soy yo...

- Pues demuéstramelo - la cortó Sam- sólo quiero estar contigo - se sentía mal por presionarla y realmente si veía que era demasiado para ella dejaría de insistir pero realmente necesitaban dejar todo el engaño atrás y empezar a vivir su vida sin que importase lo que los demás dijesen. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle las veces que hiciese falta que era ella la indicada para él, la única; al principio había tenido miedo de que ella se negase a que se supiera por las mismas razones que Quinn y Santana se habían avergonzado de él, pero había llegado a conocerla de verdad y sabía lo que le pasaba de verdad, por eso insistía. Vio como Mercedes lo miraba fijamente durante un minuto y no apartó la mirada intentando acabar de darle la seguridad que necesitaba, se fijó en como sus ojos brillaban y antes de que lo dijesen supo que toda la determinación de Miss Jones había ganado la batalla.

- Sí, tienes razón, ya está bien de esconderse - y con eso lo besó; a diferencia de antes este beso era más dulce, más calmado, Sam notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Mercedes así que se separó de ella, secó sus ojos con los pulgares y dejó un beso en su nariz.

- ¡Sois mi it-couple!- gritó Kurt llorando y abalanzándose sobre ellos para abrazarlos. Sam y Mercedes rieron y le devolvieron el abrazo hasta que el mismo se separó y habló de nuevo- bueno, ya está bien, esto no me hace ningún bien, la nariz hinchada no me favorece. Iros y disfrutad de vuestra tarde y mañana demostradle al mundo que sois una pareja fuerte y poderosa, quiero decir, no sois como Blaine y yo, pero os acercáis bastante.

Después de despedirse de ellos Kurt entró al instituto a buscar a Rachel que esperaba nerviosa las noticias:

- Ya estás aquí- lo saludó en cuanto apareció- ¿no te parece que está carga dramática nos ayudará muchísimo a componer? Por cierto, ¿cómo están Sam y Mercedes?

- Rachel voy a contarte una cosa porque mañana ya lo sabrá todo el mundo, pero tienes que mantener la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Palabra de diva- contestó ella levantando la mano derecha, Kurt se acercó y empezó a susurrarle todo al oído mientras salían de allí, cuando acabó la copitana del Glee Club dió un grito:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy la reina del amor! He ayudado a que esto pasase, sin mi no habría llegado a suceder, mi padre siempre dice que tengo un don para estas cosas y parece que tiene razón. Estoy doblemente dotada, el canto y las artes amatorias- Kurt rodó los ojos pero ella siguió hablando- y mañana lo harán oficial, Dios mío...esto va a ser más emocionante que ver el DVD del concierto de Barbra; incluso diría que va a ser mejor que un concierto en directo pero bueno, ya sabes, Barbra es Barbra.

Kurt asintió ante sus palabras y los dos empezaron a suponer como sería y quedaron en que al día siguiente Rachel llevaría donuts para que desayunasen en el coche cuando Finn y él la recogiesen para así poder salir antes de casa y esperar delante de las taquillas a que el fenómeno Samcedes llegase al McKinley.

Y así lo hicieron, faltaban dos minutos para que sonase la campana y estaban perfectamente situados en la taquilla de Kurt esperando a que la puerta se abriese y Mercedes y Sam hiciesen su entrada triunfal; Finn no entendía de que iba todo aquello pero había aprendido a no preguntarles cuando estaban como ahora, cogidos del brazo y casi hiperventilando mientras hablaban a una velocidad imposible de seguir, él se limitaba a acabarse el donut esperando a ver cual era esa gran noticia de la que Kurt no había parado de hablar desde la cena del día anterior.

- Ya están aquí- dijo Kurt emocionado mirando el móvil, ya que le había hecho prometer a Mercedes que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegasen al aparcamiento; por fin la puerta se abrió y vieron como Sam sujetaba la puerta para que ella pasase, iban cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entralazados, aquello era toda una declaración de su situación, según avanzaban las miradas iban dirigiéndose hacia ellos y se escuchaban las exclamaciones de asombro pero ellos parecían ajenos a todo lo que no fuese el otro.

- Perfectos, simplemente perfectos- dijo Rachel.

- Te lo dije- respondió distraidamente Kurt mientras los miraba.

- Anda, Sam y Mercedes, con suerte ellos saben que se supone que estamos esperando - comentó Finn- esperad - dijo fijándose en sus manos- ¿Sam y Mercedes?

- Sam y Mercedes - afirmó Sam cuando llegaron a su altura y Rachel se lanzó a abrazar a Mercedes.

- Samcedes para ser exactos- lo corrigió Kurt - ¿ni siquiera lo sospechabas? Después de la poco sutil intervención de Sam ayer, era casi evidente.

- No me había dado cuenta - dijo Finn boquiabierto- pero enhorabuena.

- Es que él no sabe ser sutil, todo lo hace a lo grande - dijo Mercedes haciendo que todos se echasen a reír - ¡Eh! No me estaba refiriendo..., ¡dejadlo ya!- los increpó al ver que no paraban de reír; Sam la soltó y subió el brazo a sus hombros.

- ¿No está siendo tan malo no?- le pregunto de manera que solo ella lo escuchase.

- No - le respondió tomando la mano que estaba sobre su hombro- pero ¿no notas como nos miran?

- Realmente no, tengo cosas más importantes en las que centrar mi atención- contestó él clavando sus ojos en los de ella, Mercedes se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso antes de echar a andar con Finn y Rachel hacia clase; a primera hora tenían Glee Club así que iba a ser interesante, pero al menos sabían que tenían un defensor inquebrantable en Kurt que los seguía diciendo:

- Adorables, simplemente adorables.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Esta es la primera historia que publico aquí y no es de lo mejor que he escrito pero espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente a los que os hayáis animado a leerla y os haya hecho pasar un buen rato con esta pareja (con eso me doy por más que satisfecha) de la que espero nos sigan regalando grandes momentos, sobretodo espero que te haya gustado a ti Sil, que te mereces todo esto y más por tu cumpleaños, de hecho no creo que esto esté a la altura pero lo he intentado.

Un beso a todos, Deb.

P.D: Aún no controlo muy bien lo de los espacios y esas cosas aquí, así que perdón por los fallos que se me puedan haber colado.

P.D 2: Esto en principio iba a ser un One-shot pero a demanda de la cumpleañera intentaré seguirlo para mostrar las reacciones de los demás, el Glee Club, Azimio, el resto del instituto...pensaré y si se me ocurré una buena manera de continuar lo haré.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, porque si yo tuviese algún poder de decisión sobre Glee la marcha de Sam sería algo que nunca jamás, de los jamases habría pasado. Pero como soy una pobre proletaria normal y corriente hago esto.**

_Se me olvidaba la cursiva es un flashblack _

* * *

><p><em>Sil a estas alturas debías de estar pensando que jamás llegaría la segunda parte de tu regalo pero aquí lo tienes, simplemente por ser como eres porque como reza el título de esta historia tú para mi eres más que suficiente, más, mucho más<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE<strong>

**Capítulo dos: Primeras impresiones**

El ambiente en el Glee Club era más el de una tertulia que el de una clase normal, pero dado que el señor Shue había avisado de que iba a llegar tarde no parecía que el panorama fuese a cambiar por el momento.

No había hecho falta más que el hecho de que cruzasen la puerta cogidos de la mano para que Tina y Mike que ya estaban dentro se diesen cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque si no lo hubiesen hecho Rachel les habría aclarado cualquier duda al gritar nada más poner los pies en el aula:

- ¡Glee Club os presento a la nueva pareja del McKinley!

- Rach, solo están Mike y Tina, mejor espera – le contestó Finn antes de sentarse.

- O mejor no digas nada y déjamelo a mí, roba momentos – protestó Kurt.

- Lo siento, ha sido la emoción – se disculpó la co-capitana encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para mirar a Kurt – te prometo que para la próxima no me adelanto.

- Buena Diva – respondió él palmeando la mano que su amiga había apoyado en su brazo, mientras tanto Mercedes intentaba reprimir una risa nerviosa ante la situación, Sam apretó su mano y se inclinó para hablarle:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No se supone que deberíamos decirlo nosotros? – comentó entre nerviosa y divertida.

- Deberíamos, pero veo a Kurt demasiado emocionado para quitarle el gusto – susurró en respuesta su novio consiguiendo que se echase a reír; no le dio tiempo a contestarle nada ya que en ese momento Tina y Mike, que se habían quedado estáticos ante el comentario de Rachel, se abalanzaron sobre ellos para felicitarlos y a ellos se sumó también Artie al que escucharon hablar a sus espaldas:

- ¿Estáis juntos? Le debo diez pavos a Mike… ¡Enhorabuena!

- ¿Le debes diez pavos a Mike?- preguntó Mercedes por encima de la cabeza de Tina quien aún no la había soltado; mientras Mike le palmeaba la espalda a Sam ante un sonriente Artie ella estaba prácticamente aplastada, ya que Rachel y Kurt se habían sumado al abrazo como dos niños ansiosos la mañana de Navidad.

- ¡La leche! Yo también te debo dinero Mike – dijo Finn golpeándose la frente con la mano. Sam y Mercedes intercambiaron una mirada confusa ante esa frase mientras todos se acercaban al fondo para tomar asiento.

- Vale, ¿qué es eso de que le debéis dinero a Mike? – quiso saber Sam que se había dejado caer en una silla a la vez que dejaba reposar el brazo sobre la de al lado esperando a que Mercedes tomase asiento.

- Es que veréis… - comenzó Artie mirando a Mike visiblemente nervioso – puede que…apostásemos algo.

- Pero os prometo que tiene explicación, y que no se que pinta Finn en medio – se apresuró a añadir Mike.

- Vaaale – dijo Mercedes lentamente - ¿de que apuesta estáis hablando? – por un momento se asustó pensando que habrían apostado algo como que ella acabaría el instituto sin haber tenido pareja o que Sam acabaría por volver con Quinn, pero se obligó a si misma a recordar que estaba pensando en dos buenos amigos que no le harían algo así y que además acababan de alegrarse por ellos; pensando en eso y concentrándose en como los dedos de Sam jugaban con la manga de su camiseta se calmó y esperó la respuesta.

- Yo os lo explico – empezó a hablar Mike paseando su mirada entre los dos – a mediados de Julio vinieron mis tíos de visita, ¿te acuerdas Sam? – vio a su amigo asentir y continuó hablando – bueno pues mis padres hicieron un itinerario para ellos, sitios que ver, restaurantes para cenar…

- Realmente lo hice yo – interrumpió Tina levantando la mano desde su asiento.

- Bueno, Tina y mi madre – concedió Mike – pero eso no es lo relevante; el caso es que un día fui con ellos y mis primos a la playa de los acantilados, esta que está en el pueblo…no me sale…

- Sé cual dices – le dijo Sam empezando a ver que podía haber pasado allí.

- A esa; y bueno, a la tarde estaba paseando con mi prima que quería recoger conchas y me pareció ver a Stacy y Stevie jugando y me acerqué a ellos para preguntarles por ti. Pero antes de llegar junto a los niños te vi, os vi a los dos – finalizó Mike alzando las cejas hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>"<em>-¡Venga, venga, venga! – pidió Stevie con ansia.<em>

_- Si no te estás quieto no puedo echarte crema, y sin crema no te vas a ningún sitio enano – rió Sam intentando extender crema para el sol por la espalda de su hermano, cosa bastante difícil ya que el niño se retorcía como un pez entre sus manos._

_- Me echó crema mamá a la mañana, y tú más al llegar, voy a parecer un muñeco de nieve – se quejó el niño._

_- Eso fue a la mañana, si no te echo más vas a acabar quemado – intentó explicarle._

_- Yo ya estoy – anunció Stacy orgullosa sentada entre las piernas de Mercedes._

_-Porque Mercy no es tan lenta como Sam – discutió Stevie._

_- Eso será porque Stace se está quieta no como otros – protestó su hermano mayor con un tono muy similar al del niño consiguiendo que su novia y su hermana se echasen a reír; se habían ido a pasar todo el día en la playa con los niños, a Mercedes le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos así que de vez en cuando hacían aquellas excursiones en los días libres de Sam; ellos pasaban el día juntos y los niños se divertían lejos del motel. La primera vez que Mercedes había propuesto la idea Sam había sentido como su corazón se paraba por un momento y al instante siguiente la estaba comiendo a besos, no podía creerse la suerte que tenía con ella, era la primera vez que una chica lo aceptaba como era y además de ser tan maravillosa como ella lo era, también se preocupaba por su familia. Ese año le habían ido muchas cosas mal, pero su única cosa buena lo compensaba todo con creces._

_- Hoy mi castillo será más grande que el tuyo – retó Stacy a Stevie mientras Mercedes se aseguraba de que su coleta estuviese bien sujeta._

_- Ya verás como no, mientras Mercy y tú ibais a por conchas Sam y yo estuvimos practicando en la arena._

_- Y tú te volviste una croqueta de paso – comentó el rubio apretando un brazo en torno al niño para sentarlo en su regazo – estate quieto que sino no acabo._

_- Pero quiero ir a hacer el castillo, hoy el mío será más grande._

_- Quiero ver yo con que nos sorprendéis hoy – dijo Mercedes acabando con el pelo de Stacy que se levantó y dejó un beso en su mejilla; los niños habían cogido la costumbre de pasar la primera parte de la tarde enzarzados en una guerra arquitectónica de arena, bajaban hasta la orilla, donde ellos los podían controlar perfectamente desde la toalla, y se abstraían por completo en sus castillos, dándoles un rato para ellos solos hasta que los reclamaban para que decidiesen un ganador. Siempre y sin excepción había empate, consiguiendo que los dos niños les regalasen una sonrisa y se prometiesen el uno al otro machacarse en la siguiente ocasión, hasta que Sam acababa la discusión cogiendo a uno de los dos en brazos y lanzándolo al agua. _

_- Yo voy a hacer el castillo de Cenicienta – dijo Stacy con el rastrillo y la pala ya en la mano._

_- Me gusta Cenicienta – dijo Mercedes guiñándole un ojo a Sam – es mi princesa favorita._

_- Tiana es mejor – dijo Stacy consiguiendo ensanchar la sonrisa de Mercedes._

_- Una mezcla de las dos y tenéis a la princesa perfecta – les dijo Sam ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su hermana, estaba tan distraído mirando a dos de las mujeres de su vida que no se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano pequeño cogía el bote de la crema, una vez armado Stevie dejó un reguero de crema con el dedo a lo largo de la nariz de su hermano._

_- Así no te quemarás – explicó entre risas ante la cara de extrañeza de Sam que no se lo esperaba y las risas de las otras dos._

_- Voy a volverte una croqueta otra vez – amenazó Sam dándole el tiempo suficiente a su hermano para levantarse y escapar con Stacy a la orilla, se quedó mirando a los niños hasta que escuchó la risa de Mercedes a su lado y se giró - ¿de que te ríes?_

_- De que eres casi tan encantador como ellos._

_- ¿Casi? Lo han aprendido todo de mi – protestó el rubio tumbándose bocabajo en su toalla pero apoyando los codos en la arena para mantener la cabeza levantada y darle un beso._

_- El alumno a veces supera al maestro Evans, que no se te olvide – contestó ella que se había quedado sentada mirando como los niños jugaban._

_- ¿Qué haces con esto puesto? – quiso saber Sam tirando de la tela del vestido de algodón que Mercedes llevaba puesto – estamos en la playa._

_- Pero yo antes me fui a buscar a conchas y había brisa, Stace también se puso el vestido._

_- Stace se está revolcando en la arena ahora mismo sin vestido, porque ya no estáis buscando conchas – siguió él testarudo tirando de la tela._

_- Sam – advirtió su novia._

_- Mercy – respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- ¡Aún tienes crema en la nariz! – se echó a reír ella llevando su dedo índice a la nariz de él para retirarla._

_- Gracias – contestó él – crema fuera, ahora vestido._

_- ¿Qué más te da?_

_- Me podría dar igual pero estás preciosa en bañador y no tienes porque tener vergüenza por estar en bañador, y como se que es por eso no pienso callarme. Sabes que puedo estar toda una tarde insistiendo, ya te lo demostré una vez._

_Mercedes sabía que se lo decía en serio, una de las primeras veces que habían estado en la playa solos había estado toda la tarde insistiendo sin dejarla cambiar de tema hasta que la convenció, eso sumado a su sonrisa y a como la estaba mirando hicieron que Mercedes se rindiese y se sacase el vestido por la cabeza._

_- ¿Contento? – preguntó mientras lo doblaba y lo metía con el resto de la ropa._

_- Sobretodo mis ojos – respondió él intentando acercarse para besarla de nuevo._

_- Mira que eres payaso – le contestó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro y tumbándose boca arriba._

_- Iba completamente en serio – dijo Sam sin rastro de broma apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza para inclinarse y ahora sí, besarla._

_- ¿Cómo lo de las princesas? – preguntó ella pasando una mano por su pelo._

_- Eso también iba en serio; eres mi mezcla particular entre Tiana y Cenicienta, la princesa perfecta – murmuró contra su cuello._

_- Y tú eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien._

_- Échate la culpa – respondió sin apartar los labios de su cuello y las manos de sus caderas._

_- Sam, estamos en una playa y tus hermanos están a unos metros – protestó Mercedes haciendo que desenterrase la cara de su clavícula para mirarla._

_- No somos la única pareja y Stacy y Stevie están demasiado ocupados. A no ser que te levantes y les robes la pala les damos completamente igual ahora mismo; y no pienso dejar que te levantes, así que no les robarás la pala – acabó la frase y no le dio tiempo a oponerse porque la besó de nuevo; para ese momento solo las piernas de Sam estaban en su toalla, se había inclinado por completo encima de ella y ahora se había agachado haciendo que sus torsos estuviesen completamente pegados el uno al otro, gracias a eso pudo sentir como el corazón de Mercedes se aceleraba al profundizar el beso y supo que ya había conseguido que dejase de protestar. Sintió como las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda desnuda y fue su turno de estremecerse; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordarse que estaban en la playa a plena luz del día y apartar sus pensamientos del hecho de tener a su novia debajo suya en bañador, los labios de Mercedes fueron de los suyos a su cuello trazando un camino de besos por su mandíbula y estuvo a punto de olvidar por completo lo que iba a decirle._

_Volvió a besarla y se separó hasta llevar la boca a su oído donde susurró:_

_- Por mucho que te diga lo preciosa que eres pareces no hacerme caso, y las palabras no son lo mío, los dos lo sabemos – la voz le había salido mucho más ronca de lo normal y sus manos habían empezado a viajar por sus costados mientras hablaba – así que he decidido dejarte claro lo que pienso de tu cuerpo así, ¿lo entiendes mejor?- al acabar la pregunta dejó un beso justo encima del punto de su cuello donde se notaba su pulso más que acelerado. Algo muy parecido a un gemido empezó a escapar de la boca de Mercedes y se apresuró a besarla para que nadie lo escuchase, la mano de ella voló a su nuca y su lengua se hizo dueña de su boca, Sam maldijo y agradeció al mismo tiempo que estuvieran en medio y medio de una playa porque sino no sabría si podría controlarse. Ambos sabían que tenían que separarse pero ninguno parecía encontrar la manera de hacerlo, en ese momento un chillido les allanó el camino._

_- ¡Sammy! ¡Mercy! –bramó Stacy haciendo que los dos se separasen y se sentasen de golpe - ¡Esto se me cae! – la niña parecía estar teniendo más de un problema con su castillo y lo miraba desesperada con la pala en la mano. _

_- Si a ti te ayudan a mí también – le comentó su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, aunque esa parte Mercedes y Sam no la escucharon desde donde estaban._

_- Ummm pues me pido…me pido…- Stacy no parecía muy segura de si prefería la ayuda de su hermano o de la novia de este y Stevie y ella empezaron a discutirlo._

_- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Mercedes ya de pie riendo ante la discusión de los pequeños Evans que habían empezado a lanzarse arena – no se porqué, pero se ha desatado una guerra de arena._

_- Eh…- balbuceó Sam cuyo único movimiento había sido dejarse caer por completo en su toalla de nuevo - ¿te importa ir tú? Ahora voy._

_- Claro que no, ¿pero estás bien? – preguntó ella agachándose a su lado._

_- Si te acercas otra vez no – le contestó él con una sonrisa, vio la confusión en su rostro y habló a la vez que enrojecía – ahora mismo, si no puedo meterme directo en el agua, que espero este muy muy fría, lo mejor es que me quede así un par de minutos – la cara de Mercedes viajó desde la confusión al entendimiento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa y orgullosa se plantase en cara._

_- Yo voy, tranquilo – se agachó más para dejar un beso en su mejilla y Sam extendió el brazo para tirar de ella y conseguir que se lo diese en la boca._

_- Al menos después de esto espero que no queden más dudas de lo que me provoca tu cuerpo – susurró a su oído, Mercedes le sonrió azorada y le dio un último beso rápido antes de bajar junto a los niños"_

* * *

><p>- Dios mío no – murmuró Mercedes tapándose la cara con las manos para esconder su vergüenza tras recordar a que día se estaba refiriendo Mike y lo que este podía haber visto, Sam le acarició la espalda y estaba a punto de preguntar que tenía que ver eso con Artie cuando Tina lo interrumpió.<p>

- ¿Y por qué yo no se me eso Mike Chang?

- Porque pensé que me había confundido – se excusó el asiático rápidamente – esa noche fui a dormir a casa de Artie porque si no me tocaba el sofá y además teníamos pendiente un maratón de videojuegos. Así que nada más llegar le conté lo que me había encontrado, porque entenderéis que estaba flipando bastante – ante esa frase Mercedes emitió un quejido y agachó más la cabeza y Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo que se apresuró a explicarse – quiero decir, que no me lo esperaba y encontraros como os encontré…- viendo que solo lo estaba haciendo peor siguió – el caso es que se lo conté a Artie y él me dijo que me había debido de confundir, que era imposible porque…

- Porque yo estaba con mis padres en casa de mi abuela – comentó Mercedes desenterrando la cabeza.

- ¡Eso mismo! – afirmó Artie con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Tus abuelos viven cerca? – preguntó Finn ganándose que el resto rodasen los ojos en perfecta sincronización.

- No – explicó Mercedes – yo me encontré a Artie en el supermercado, vio mi coche, con la sombrilla y todo dentro y me preguntó, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle. Perdón por mentirte – añadió mirando a su amigo.

- Ei, no pasa nada – contestó él palmeándole una pierna – queríais tiempos para vosotros, lo entiendo. Háblame a mí del Glee y el drama.

- Gracias – respondió Sam – no es que os lo quisiésemos ocultar, pero queríamos un tiempo para nosotros, excepto Mike y Tina aquí nada dura y…

- Tío – interrumpió Mike- no tenéis que explicar nada, se entiende perfectamente, Tina y yo empezamos un verano lejos de todo y mira.

- Seguro que tenéis la misma suerte – añadió la aludida con una sonrisa que sus dos amigos devolvieron.

- Stevie me dijo que te había visto – comentó Sam mientras Mercedes asentía – pero como Stacy dijo que se había equivocado pensamos que se había confundido; como hay playas y playas más cerca.

- El caso es que yo se lo conté – dijo Mike recuperando la historia para que entendiesen lo que había pasado – y Artie me dijo que no, que estabas con tus abuelos, que tenía que haber visto mal. Nos pusimos a discutir que sí, que no, que desde el baile estabais muy juntos, unas cosas y otras y al final llegamos a la conclusión de que a lo mejor sí estabais juntos, pero él decía que no erais vosotros porque tú estabas en otro sitio. Así que final me dijo: te apuesto lo que quieres a que no eran ellos, le dije que diez pavos, nos pusimos a jugar al pro y hasta hoy.

- ¿Tanto se nos notaba? – preguntó Mercedes atónita ante aquella parte de la explicación.

- Nah – respondió Artie – simplemente que nos hacíais buena pareja, pero si hubiésemos sospechado algo habríamos preguntado.

- Yo lo pensé – dijo Mike – pero al final me dije, dales tiempo no vayan a estar empezando algo y se lo eches abajo, cuando fuese el momento, lo diríais – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias tío – respondió Sam golpeándole el hombro, Mike respondió con una sonrisa y abrazando a Tina que parecía a punto de llorar y se giró hacia Finn:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo hablaste con Artie y se os olvidó decírmelo?

- Ahh no- comentó el quarterback – es que el viernes me dejaste dinero para lo comida y no te lo había dado.

Ante esa frase todos se echaron a reír mientras Artie rebuscaba en su bolsillo para extenderle un billete a Mike:

- Un trato es un trato.

- Te dije que eran ellos, aunque no les hubiese visto bien la cara.

- Puedes dejar de recordarme esa parte – pidió Mercedes sintiendo de nuevo la sangre subir a sus mejillas, Sam sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla y Kurt que estaba balanceando los pies en la silla comentó con una sonrisa:

- Como viese lo mismo que vi yo entiendo perfectamente que alucinase.

- ¡Kurt! – protestó Mercedes de nuevo.

- Yo me lo sé – canturreó Artie haciendo que Mercedes girase la cabeza para hundirla en el pecho de Sam que la abrazó contra él y dejó un beso en su coronilla.

- No os paséis – los reprendió con una sonrisa.

- Tranquila – comentó Rachel – Tina y Mike no se avergüenzan y no será porque no nos hayan hecho ver a todos más de lo que queríamos.

La morena golpeó a su amiga haciéndose la ofendida y toda la clase estalló en risas, fue en ese momento cuando Santana y Brittany llegaron con la primera dando voces:

- ¡No sabéis lo qué he oído! ¡Dicen que Aretha y BocaTrucha están…!- la frase murió en su boca al encontrarse a Sam con el brazo en torno a los hombros de Mercedes.

- Mejor que no lo llames BocaTrucha – advirtió Mercedes sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Estáis? ¿Estáis? ¿Estáis? – Santana parecía incapaz de acabar la pregunta, gesticulaba con las manos e intercalaba expresiones en español tan rápido que ninguno eran capaces de entender que decía; Mercedes miró a Sam preocupada y todos guardaron silencio esperándose un ataque de mala leche por parte de la latina, aunque sin saber muy bien porqué - ¡Es genial!

- ¿Ha dicho que es genial? – preguntó Mike no muy seguro.

- Sí – aseguró Rachel convencida de haber entendido bien el español.

- Sí, he dicho eso – respondió Santana volviendo a un idioma que todos entendiesen – ¿qué pasa?, esperabais que me pusiese en plan perra tremenda, ¿verdad?

- La verdad…- empezó Kurt.

- Pues no – interrumpió ella de nuevo poniéndose en el centro de la clase – me he reformado. Bueno tampoco os vayáis a creer que me he vuelto una santa, pero este año no os haré papilla, me llega el resto del instituto. Vosotros no habéis hecho más que apoyarme con mi salida del armario, incluso Frodo cantándome esa canción sobre que el amor es amor no importa más y blablabla, así que no voy a cargar contra vosotros, además, a Aretha ya le hacía falta un buen hombre que la mereciese. Y Boca...Sam, le haces daño y te reviento, y recuerda de donde soy.

- ¿Me estás defendiendo? – preguntó extrañada Mercedes.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Santana – fuisteis vosotros los que me disteis la brasa con todo eso de ser una familia, ahora que os hago caso…

- No, no – añadió Mercedes con rapidez – si me encanta que digas eso.

- Es genial Santana, de verdad – habló Artie.

- Bueno sí, pero tampoco os penséis que me voy a volver una blanda, no pienso deshacerme de los apodos que tanto tiempo me llevo encontrar, Ruedas – habló pero lo hizo con una sonrisa que les dejó a todos claro que por fin se sentía como una más allí dentro – y como Frodo y Finnocencia nos cuesten otro nacional los mato.

- ¡Me apunto a eso! – se sumó Kurt echándole la lengua a Rachel.

- Es encantador que por fin hayamos encontrado la unidad familiar como…

- Corta el rollo Rachel – interrumpió Kurt – que es muy pronto – la chica hizo un puchero pero se sentó sin rechistar.

- Brittany, ¿tú no dices nada? – preguntó Tina extrañada.

- Yo ya lo sabía – respondió la rubia felizmente tras abrazar a la nueva pareja y sentándose al lado de su novia.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mike – No me lo digas, fue tu gato.

- No, aunque la verdad es que lo sospechaba también. Los vi besándose el último día de clase.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron un montón de voces a la vez.

- Que los vi besándose el último día de clase – respondió Brittany lentamente.

- ¿Pero cuanta gente nos ha visto? – se preguntó en voz alta Mercedes cogiendo la mano de Sam que volvía a descansar sobre su hombro.

- Mucha – rió él – se ve que lo nuestro no es guardar secretos nena.

- Se nos da de pena.

- Pero besaros se os da bien – ofreció Brittany – era un beso muy bonito.

- Gracias – respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa, la ternura de Brittany era algo increíble; los había visto y les había guardado el secreto, esa chica era más lista de lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué me pierdo? – saludó Puck al entrar al aula.<p>

- Pues que Aretha…- empezó Santana.

- ¡DE ESO NADA! – chilló Kurt – ya está bien, yo fui el primero en enterarme, yo tengo la exclusiva, yo voy a decirlo de una vez.

- Realmente la primera fui yo – comentó Brittany distraídamente – pero te hace ilusión, así que adelante.

- Gracias – respondió Kurt alisándose el chaleco mientras se ponía de pie.

- O también podemos decirlo nosotros – comentó Sam sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, Kurt ni siquiera le contestó, rodó los ojos y siguió a lo suyo:

- Puck, tengo el placer de presentarte…

- ¿Es verdad lo que se escucha en el pasillo? – interrumpió Quinn entrando al aula y adelantando a Puck - ¿Sam y Mercedes juntos? Falto dos días a clase por gripe y a nadie se le ocurre llamarme para decir eso, muchas gracias. Los deberes sí, pero eso no.

- Frena ansiosa – habló Santana – que la amplia mayoría acabamos de enterarnos.

- Ah vale – contestó la rubia calmándose y metiéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas - ¿entonces es verdad? Me alegro un montón por los dos, en serio. Mercy tú te mereces a alguien que te quiera y Sam, ya era hora de que encontrases a una chica que viese todo lo que vales – Mercedes se levantó y abrazó a Quinn, puede que el año pasado hubiese sido un completo desastre pero aquella manera de hablar era la de la Quinn que había llegado a conocer cuando vivían juntas; la ex cheerio respondió el abrazo y susurró una disculpa muy bajita a su oído, a Mercedes le costó entender lo que decía entre tanta lágrima pero lo sabía.

- No pasa nada, ¿ya eres tú del todo?

- Sí – confirmó Quinn secándose las lágrimas – estas semanas he intentado hablar contigo pero no sabía como y…

- Que no pasa nada – volvió a decir Mercedes – eres tú, y es lo que importa.

- La verdad es que ni yo se a donde me había ido.

- Voy a llorar – se escuchó hablar a Tina al fondo.

- Y por una vez, yo lo entiendo – murmuró Santana consiguiendo que todos se girasen a mirarla - ¿¡Qué! Vamos a ver ya os lo dije, yo este año hice algo que era muy difícil para mi y vosotros me habéis apoyado, por fin se lo que es tener amigos de verdad – Brittany apretó la mano de Santana y Mike que era él que estaba a su lado le frotó el brazo tras pasarle un pañuelo.

- Sí Mercy y yo llegamos a saber que enteraros de lo nuestro iba a traer la unión al Glee lo decíamos ya en junio – comentó Sam sonriéndole a su novia.

- ¿En junio? – chilló Quinn.

- A mi también se me quedó esa cara – comentó Rachel.

- Tampoco te emociones Trucha, no ha sido lo vuestro. Creo que lo llaman madurar.

- Y a mi ya me hacía falta – dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de Artie y sonriéndole a él y luego a Rachel y Finn con quien había tenido una charla unos días antes.

- A todos Quinn, a todos, al fin y al cabo para algunos ya es nuestro último año – dijo Kurt – es un placer que al menos este vayamos a pasarlo unidos como grupo.

- Que no te escuche el señor Shue – comentó Finn.

- Sí – lo apoyó Artie – o estaremos cantando Journey durante cuatro semanas.

- ¿¡Qué estáis saliendo juntos! – el gritó de Puck hizo que todos volviesen su atención a él, no se habían dado cuenta de que desde la llegada de Quinn se había quedado congelado y mudo en mitad de la clase - ¿Vosotros? ¿Saliendo?

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se extraña tanto? – comentó Kurt.

- Hombre, tampoco es algo que te esperes – terció Santana.

- Yo sí – se opuso Brittany.

- Chsss – les chisto Puck – ¿Biebster y la hot mama están saliendo?

- ¿Pero por qué nadie nos pregunta directamente a nosotros? – preguntó Mercedes hastiada mientras volvía a sentarse y sintiendo como Sam cogía su mano al instante.

- Calla Mercy, para eso estoy yo – murmuró Kurt que aún seguía de pie – verás Noah, si hubieses llegado pronto a clase…

- ¿Biebster y la hot mama? – preguntó de nuevo Puck con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué tal si dejas de llamarla eso tío? – preguntó Sam notando como su novia apretaba su mano buscando tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué deje de llamarla hot mama? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Puck.

- Nada, se lo anunciaré a los peces de mamá Carol como mucho – susurró Kurt enfadado.

- Porque es mi chica, y no me hace mucha gracia – respondió el rubio con tono de obviedad.

- Pues lo siento pero se lo ha ganado, más ahora que ya se quien fue la que te hizo el chupetón que llevabas el viernes – fue la respuesta de Puck mientras intentaba no reírse, ante su frase todos los miembros del Glee Club giraron la cabeza al unísono hacia Sam estirándose para intentar distinguir alguna marca en su cuello – Por favor, que he dicho el viernes, y estamos a martes – hablo de nuevo el judío.

- Yo hoy me muero de vergüenza – dijo Mercedes volviendo a agachar la cabeza y sintiendo al momento como Sam la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Tranquila mujer, los de Mike son más notorios – comentó Santana, haciendo que Mike se encogiese de hombros como había hecho Sam hacía unos instantes para cubrirse el cuello – y por su reacción hoy lleva alguno.

- Y yo me perdí a semejante fiera – murmuró Puck consiguiendo que Sam se girase hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio iba a hablar pero su novia se adelantó:

- Haberlo pensado antes, ahora llegas tarde.

- Tranquilos, en la vida vuelvo a acercarme a la novia de un amigo – declaró el chico con una sonrisa – lo único que como le hagas daño te persigo y te mato, privilegios de exnovio.

- Ni siquiera se te puede considerar mi exnovio – protestó Mercedes.

- Pero así suena más bonito – le contestó él mientras subía a la fila superior tras haber chocado el puño con Sam.

- Hablando de pasado – comentó Santana – tranquila, no me lo tiré.

- ¡Santana! – un quejido comunitario invadió la sala de ensayos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Suelo tirármelos a todos, quería que lo supiese.

- Ya lo sabía Santana – le contestó Mercedes – pero gracias por el detalle.

- ¿Veis? Ella entiende que lo hice a buena fe.

- Pero los demás no nos queremos saber tu vida sexual – respondió Quinn.

- Ahora es monógama de todas formas – dijo la morena.

- Iggh – se estremeció Kurt – ¿podemos dejar de hablar de vidas sexuales como si fuesen no se…zapatos?

- Sobretodo en deferencia a los que no tenemos – apoyó la idea Artie.

- Artie, llevas los zapatos puestos – señaló Brittany – y son bonitos por cierto. ¿Sabes si los hacen tamaño patuco? En invierno Lord coge frío en las patitas.

- Brit – la cortó Puck – habla de lo otro. Algo que yo llevo mucho sin catar y no es natural para mi, así que vamos a dejarlo.

- Sí, mejor – dijo Quinn – que no es momento para compartir detalles torridos.

- Eso es porque no estabas antes – le respondió el soprano de nuevo – nos enteremos de cosas interesantes de una excursión a…

- Kurt – lo interrumpió Sam – ni se te ocurra.

- Ups, no me daba cuenta.

- Tranquilos, para la próxima vez que cuente algo vuestro sin querer yo os cuento como la semana pasada escondió a Blaine en la ducha porque nuestros padres llegaron a casa antes de lo que habían dicho y no tenía permiso para que estuviese en la habitación.

- ¡Finn! – le reclamó su hermano.

- Ui, creo que ya lo he dicho – tras esa frase de Finn todos se echaron a reír y Rachel habló de nuevo:

- Es la primera vez que una relación se desvela en el Glee Club y no hay ningún tipo de drama, al menos dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

- Sí, los Tike han dejado de ser una leyenda urbana – bromeó Puck.

- Creo que la ocasión se merece unas palabras…

- Allá va con el discurso, ya estaba tardando.

- Déjala hablar Santana, que le hace ilusión – defendió Tina a su amiga.

- Sí la voy a dejar hablar, solo comentaba que ya estaba tardando.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo os llamáis? – preguntó Brittany ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus compañeros – no me miréis así, Finchel, Tike, Brittana – empezó a señalar por la clase - ¿ellos como se llaman?

- ¡Samcedes! – gritó Kurt – y no admito discusión.

- ¿Samcedes? – dijo Santana con cara agria – no me gusta.

-No te lo estoy preguntando – canturreó Kurt.

- Demando votación – dijo la latina poniéndose en pie; mientras el resto de sus compañeros empezaban a discutir sobre el nombre que les pondrían Sam tiró de silla de Mercedes hasta pegarla por completo a suya para apoyar la espalda de su novia contra él.

- Bueno, ha sido raro pero no ha estado mal ¿no?

- ¿Cuándo es algo normal aquí? – rió ella mirando como sus amigos discutían y acariciando la mano de él que tenía entre las suyas – pero sí, ha estado bien, aunque me preocupa el resto.

- Eh – habló él moviéndose y haciendo que ella girase para mirarlo – nuestros amigos nos apoyan, aunque a veces nos matemos y queramos sacarnos los ojos son nuestros amigos y nos apoyan. Nuestras familias ya lo saben, ellos también y les parece bien, y aunque no lo hiciesen sabes que me daría igual; así qué lo que piensen los demás…yo te tengo a ti y es lo único que me importa.

- Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad Evans – le respondió ella acariciando su mejilla.

- Me alegro de lo de Quinn, de verdad – le dijo él después de dejar un beso en la palma de la mano que siguió descansando en su cara.

- Y yo, es bueno sentirla de vuelta, a todo esto, ¿cómo qué te hice un chupetón?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? – rió Sam ante la cara de susto de ella – no me lo había visto hasta que Puck lo comentó en el vestuario, pero no creo que lo viese nadie más. Te lo iba a decir, pero te ibas todo el fin de semana y se me olvidó al despedirte.

- No es que vaya a quejarme de que se te olvidase por eso – respondió ella antes de que ambos girasen ante un grito de Kurt que destacó por encima del resto.

- Chicos, siento el retraso pero…- habló el señor Shuester cruzando la puerta.

- ¡Quieto ahí! – le chilló Santana - ¿Samcedes o Mersam?

- ¿Mersam? – protestó Mercedes – que horror.

- No hablamos con vosotros – la calló Rachel que se había acercado a Quinn que tenía una libreta en la mano y parecía estar apuntando los votos.

- Pues se supone que tendríamos que decir algo al respecto ¿no? – comentó Sam.

- No - dijeron varias voces a la vez.

- Bueno…- le dijo Mercedes – déjalos, si nos dejan en paz y a cambio solo quieren bautizarnos nos sale rentable.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Qué tengo que decir? – preguntó el profesor de nuevo extraño.

- Samcedes o Mersam señor Shue, así de simple, y por favor no me falle – se explicó Kurt.

- ¿Tenemos nueva pareja? – les preguntó el profesor a los protagonistas que asintieron – felicidades chicos, Emma ya me había dicho algo.

- ¿La señorita Pillsbury también? – preguntó Mercedes – me rindo – dijo dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sam, se dio cuenta de que era el hombro que tenía magullado, y aunque él no protestó rápidamente la levantó y dejó un beso donde había golpeado; Sam simplemente se limitó a sonreír; a él le daba igual, si por el fuese ya los habrían visto hace bastante tiempo y hasta por la televisión local para ahorrar tiempo, solo le importaba el hecho de que aquel día no tendría que apartarse de ella por el pasillo y que ella parecía feliz, para él eso era más que suficiente, y la bendición de sus amigos era un plus; eran una familia rara, pero al fin y al cabo una familia.

- ¿Quiere centrarse? – pidió Kurt exasperado – elija.

- Emmm….Samcedes suena mejor – dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Síiiii! – chilló Kurt – lo siento Santana, ha sido una victoria justa.

- Vale, vale…- concedió la chica – no suena del todo mal.

- Chicos, viendo que este año estamos tan unidos ¿qué os parece que recordemos uno de nuestros primeros éxitos? Para recordarnos todo el camino qué hemos recorrido juntos.

- Oh no, aquí viene – gimió Artie.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el profesor extrañado.

- No, no, siga – le respondió Quinn intentando contener una risa.

- ¿Qué os parece repetir Journey?

El estallido de risa que siguió a esa frase se escuchó desde el pasillo pero al señor Shue no le importó, sus chicos se estaban riendo todos juntos, felices; vio a Rachel llorar de la risa mientras Finn en el mismo estado sujetaba a Kurt que se reía en el borde de la silla; Mike tenía un ataque de tos de lo fuerte que se había reído y Puck y Tina intentaban golpearle la espalda pero sus propias carcajadas lo impedían, a su lado a Quinn le había entrado un ataque de hipo al reír que parecía haber hecho reír más aún a Artie que no dejaba de mirarla, y Santana había acabado en el suelo y se había llevado con ella a Britanny que se cogía a la mano de Mercedes para levantarse, ella casi había caído con la rubia pero Sam había sido lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarla por la cintura.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron risas todavía más altas y sin entender del todo porqué sonrió el también, ese año sí que podían ir a por todas, juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Cualquier pieza de fruta u hortaliza que queráis lanzarme por haber tardado tanto será bien recibida. Lo expliqué en el One Shot pero lo repito por si acaso: mi ordenador decidió jugarme una mala pasada y este capítulo (y el principio del siguiente y unas cuantas cosas más) están en él, al final decidí dejar de esperar a que lo arreglasen y lo re-escribí que ya eran horas de traéroslo.

Me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros reviews, las alertas de historia (cada vez que llega un email de FF pego un saltito) y los comentarios por twitter así que muchísimas gracias a todos por todos y cada uno de ellos; sobretodo a Sil que aprecia su regalo de una manera que no me merezco.

Prometo traeros el siguiente prontito, un beso a todos.

Deb

* * *

><p>Si os apetece darle a "Review this chapter" y contarme lo que os ha parecido me pondré tan contenta como Kurt en un dos por uno de Mark Jacobs ;)<p> 


	3. A golpes de realidad

**Disclaimer: Una vez más, yo tengo pelo. Además, si yo tuviese algo que decir en Glee a estas alturas tendríamos ya confirmado si Amber canta o no en el capítulo "All I want for Christmas", pero desgraciadamente lo que yo diga a RIB le da igual (lo que no quiere decir que yo me calle ni mucho menos)**

_La cursiva, un_ _flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Para Sil, porque con ella me desesperé y con ella volví a emocionarme. Por hacer cada momento especial. Por seguir esperando con ilusión a leer esto, aunque la haya hecho esperar demasiado. Por todo lo que compartimos y compartiremos. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE<strong>

**Capítulo tres: A golpes de realidad**

Habían pasado dos horas desde el Glee Club y la noticia de que los Samcedes eran la nueva pareja del instituto parecía ir extendiéndose poco a poco por el pasillo. Mercedes estaba apoyada en la taquilla de Kurt esperando a que este saliese del baño para ir a la clase de inglés que compartían; a Kurt se le había descargado un bolígrafo en la camisa y ante semejante crisis había salido corriendo disparado del aula, había abierto la taquilla con un movimiento rápido para sacar de allí la "Muda en caso de catástrofe textil" que tenía guardada y había seguido su carrera al baño tras gritarle que lo esperase allí.

Mercedes no había podido hacer más que sonreír y dar gracias por el descanso de quince minutos que buena falta les haría para llegar a clase con el tiempo que Kurt necesitaría para estar, según su propio criterio, mínimamente presentable. Viendo como la gente la miraba al pasar por delante de ella concentró su atención en repasar los ejercicios que tenían que entregar, pero su cabeza prefirió repasar los recuerdos de aquel verano. Cuando Mike había dicho que los había visto aquel día en la playa se había muerto de vergüenza, pero no cambiaba ni uno solo de aquellos días de verano por nada, había sido el mejor de su vida con diferencia.

Aquel verano Sam le había descubierto algo que pensó que tardaría mucho más en descubrir: le debía mucho a aquellas tardes en la playa, entre otras muchas cosas haber escuchado su primer te quiero; todavía sentía como le temblaban las rodillas al recordar aquel día.

"_Estaban llegando al motel después de haber pasado un día especialmente divertido; Stacy estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida en el coche, tal y como le había pasado a Mercedes en el asiento del copiloto, pero ella se había despertado y se había dedicado a escuchar adormilada la conversación de los hermanos Evans. Stevie quería aprender a tocar la guitarra para el recital del colegio aquella Navidad y Sam le había prometido que ensayaría con él todo lo que hiciese falta, el pequeño tenía miedo de no ser capaz de aprender y su hermano mayor no dejaba de darle ánimos; Mercedes no podía dejar de sonreír ante la ternura de aquel momento y menos cuando aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo Sam se giró para chocarle la mano a Stevie y revolverle el pelo._

_- ¿Le has tocado alguna canción a Mercy Sam? – preguntó el niño._

_- Una no, varias – fue la respuesta que le dio Sam con una sonrisa - ¿quieres tocarle una canción a alguien enano?_

_- A lo mejor – admitió el niño – pero le tengo que preguntar a Mercy si a las chicas le gustan esas cosas – Sam le había sonreído por el retrovisor y mirándola a ella le dijo:_

_- Cuando despierte le preguntas – a la vez que lo decía Mercedes sintió la más suave de las caricias en su brazo, y sospechó que cada vez que se había quedado dormida al lado de él y había sentido una sensación cálida recorrer su brazo, su mano o su mejilla no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Cómo el niño parecía querer hablar con ella dejó de remolonear y abrió los ojos después de dejarse disfrutar de la caricia._

_- Ei – saludó Sam al notar como se movía a su lado - ¿te hemos despertado?_

_- Para nada – respondió ella desperezándose y apretando la mano que él mantenía sobre el cambio de marchas a la espera de que el semáforo se abriese, Sam la cogió y la llevó a su boca para dejar un beso en sus nudillos – aún me he pegado una buena siesta._

_- No pasa nada, Stacy aún duerme – le dijo Stevie sin alzar la voz para no interrumpir el sueño de su hermana. _

_- ¿No querías preguntarle algo campeón? – le recordó Sam al niño._

_- Ah sí – recordó el pequeño con la cara apoyada en la ventana - ¿Mercy a las chicas os gusta que os canten canciones?_

_- A las chicas nos encanta – le dijo ella girándose para mirarlo – sí un chico nos dedica una canción y lo hace con cariño no hay nada que nos guste más. _

_- ¿Entonces a ti te gusta que Sam te cante? – preguntó el niño cuando ya estaban aparcando en el parking del motel con voz cansada._

_- ¿No te fías de mi? – preguntó Sam haciéndose el ofendido y abriendo la puerta del coche mientras Mercedes hacía lo mismo; si estuviesen solos él daría la vuelta para ayudarla a salir, y ella comentaría algo sobre sus modales sureños, pero al llevar a los niños ella se había apresurado a salir del coche para adelantársele, siempre tenía que darse prisa porque sino sabía que él lo haría de todas maneras._

_- Sí me fío – aseguró Stevie cogiendo la mano de Mercedes para salir del coche – pero mejor comprobarlo – él también estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño y Mercedes pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo abrazó contra su costado para ayudarlo a andar una vez que los otros dos se reuniesen con ellos._

_- Pues me encanta, y seguro que tú lo haces mejor que él, así que éxito asegurado – le contestó con una sonrisa._

_- Gracias por la parte que me toca – le respondió Sam, a quien Mercedes le lanzó un beso divertida, que ya había desabrochado el cinturón de Stacy y la había cogido en brazos con cuidado, la niña protestó un poco pero Sam le susurró algo y dejó un beso en su pelo y ella se cogió a su cuello y siguió durmiendo._

_- ¿Y las cosas? – preguntó Stevie que no tropezaba porque Mercedes se encargaba de mantenerlo erguido._

_- Yo las cojo ahora enano, tú intenta no dormirte de pie – contestó su hermano, llegaron a la puerta y se pararon allí, Sam intentó coger las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón pero Stacy protestó ante el movimiento – Mercy, ¿puedes? – llamó a su novia señalando la puerta con la cabeza._

_- Claro, no la muevas – contestó ella extendiendo la mano para meterla en el bolsillo de él y buscar las llaves, él le sonrió en agradecimiento y esperó a que abriese para entrar; nada más entrar Stevie fue directo a la cama y se lanzó sobre ella con dramatismo consiguiendo hacer reír a la pareja. Sam se acercó y dejó a Stacy a su lado con cuidado aunque le costó un poco porque la niña no tenía intención de soltarlo. Vio a Mercedes sonreír ante la escena y girarse para ir a buscar los bártulos al coche._

_- No, déjalo ya voy yo – la interrumpió poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_- Entonces le pongo el pijama a este par._

_- No hace falta…- empezó a decir Sam pero se interrumpió a si mismo al ver la mirada que le dirigía, siempre le decía lo mismo, y siempre tenía la misma respuesta, así que levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y salió fuera. Cuando volvió Stacy estaba ya tapada y fuertemente abrazada a su conejo de peluche y Stevie salía del baño en pijama y se dirigía directo a Mercedes que lo esperaba con un vaso de leche. Mientras él dejaba las cosas el niño se acabó el vaso y tiró de Mercedes para darle un beso en la mejilla:_

_- Buenas noches Mercy, cuando me sepa la canción primero te la tocaré a ti ¿vale?_

_- Me parece perfecto, será un honor. Buenas noches – respondió ella abrazándolo._

_- ¿Quieres más leche? – preguntó Sam agachándose para arroparlo junto a su hermana, ante la sacudida de cabeza del niño siguió hablando – ¿volver al baño? – el niño negó de nuevo y entonces sí, Sam tiró de la ropa para taparlo – buenas noches campeón._

_- Buenas noches Sammy – respondió el niño ya casi dormido abrazándolo – y dáselas a papá y mamá de mi parte cuando lleguen – Sam prometió hacerlo y se separó de ellos cogiendo la mano de Mercedes, una vez que esta colocó la colcha que Stacy había movido al girarse, y se dirigió a la puerta para estar un rato a solas con ella sin arriesgarse a despertarlos._

_- Siempre caen rendidos después de un día de playa – comentó Mercedes con una sonrisa apoyándose en la barandilla al salir._

_- Les encanta – dijo su novio apoyándose a su lado – gracias, si no fuese por ti no tendría manera de darles estos días._

_- Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito Evans, vuelve a agradecérmelo, esto o algo por el estilo, y la próxima vez los niños y yo nos iremos a la playa y tú te quedarás aquí._

_- Está bien, está bien – rió él moviéndola hasta tenerla frente a él y abrazarla – pero es que todos habéis hecho mucho por mi._

_- Pues dales las gracias a los chicos, a mi no me hace falta – respondió ella pasando los brazos por si cintura hasta descansar las manos en su espalda – yo con un abrazo tengo más que suficiente._

_- Debería dárselas a Rachel, comprarle un abrillantador de trofeos o algo así que le hiciese ilusión – dijo Sam apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella._

_- ¿Un abrillantador de trofeos? Original. ¿Y por qué a Rachel? – preguntó Mercedes mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del sonido del corazón de Sam contra su oído, él la separo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y con las manos entrelazadas en la parte más estrecha de su espalda le dijo:_

_- Porque gracias a ella te tengo a ti – Mercedes se quedó sin aire al oírlo decir aquello y además con voz tan sincera, pero antes de tener oportunidad de contestarle escucharon la puerta abrirse y Stacy apareció ante ellos frotándose los ojos y arrastrando a su conejito por una oreja._

_- ¿Princesa que haces de pie? – preguntó Sam adelantándose para cogerla en brazos._

_- No me disteis las buenas noches – explicó la niña con un bostezo haciéndolos sonreír._

_- Menudo fallo el nuestro – reconoció Mercedes ante un asentimiento de la niña, abrió los brazos y se acercó a ella para abrazarla – buenas noches chiquitina – Stacy echó los brazos a su cuello, susurró algo y después de darle un beso permitió que su hermano la llevase de vuelta a la cama._

_- Lo siento – murmuró Sam al salir un instante después apareciendo tras su espalda y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos._

_- Yo no – respondió su novia – dejándose contra él y entrelazando sus manos – sabes que quiero a esos niños._

_- Yo te quiero a ti – respondió él; no lo había pensado, no lo había planeado, simplemente le había salido en aquel instante. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella pero no tenía pensado soltárselo así de golpe y porrazo._

_- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Mercedes girándose lentamente entre sus brazos, como si tuviese miedo de hacerlo demasiado rápido y romper aquel momento, se movió con cuidado sin romper el agarre de Sam en torno a su cuerpo y sintiéndose temblar de pies a cabeza._

_- Que te quiero – dijo de nuevo Sam una vez que ella giró del todo y volvieron a la misma posición a la que estaban antes de la interrupción de Stacy, aunque esta vez Mercedes no lo estaba abrazando a él – no lo he dicho en el mejor momento pero se me ha escapado y…- Sam empezó a balbucear pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y ella lo interrumpió llevando un dedo a sus labios._

_- Pues es una suerte que se te haya escapado, porque yo también te quiero – acabó la frase sonriéndole y él hizo lo mismo antes de agacharse y besarla. El momento pedía un beso y ellos dos lo necesitaban, esa tarde habían ardido al besarse en la playa pero aquello era más, mucho más. Las manos de Sam estaban a ambos lados de su cara, una fuertemente apoyada en su nuca y con los dedos perdidos en su melena mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla; Mercedes se sintió perder el equilibrio durante un instante, como si el suelo se tambalease bajo sus pies, así que uno de sus brazos se cerró sobre los hombros de Sam con los dedos acariciando su cuello consiguiendo así acercarlo a ella y sujetarse al mismo tiempo, su otra mano fue a su antebrazo y se acercó tanto a él como pudo. Aquella vez el beso no había empezado tímido o cuidadoso, los dos habían clamado paso a la boca del otro como si aquello les acabase de demostrar que eran uno del otro; sus manos no se movieron, parecían soldadas a la parte del cuerpo a la que se habían afirmado, como si estar sujetándose en el otro fuese lo que los mantenía de pie, sus lenguas y sus bocas se enredaron durante minutos como si fuesen incapaces de separarse, poco a poco el beso se fue calmando hasta que fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos de lo nuevos:_

_- Te quiero – repitieron los dos a la vez, ambos encantados de regalarle las palabras al otro pero también disfrutando por primera vez como se sentía querer a alguien de verdad y poder decírselo en voz alta, Sam dejó un beso en su frente y la abrazó de nuevo contra su pecho, sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Mercedes caer contra su camiseta y la estrechó más contra él._

_- Oye – murmuró ella sin moverse un ápice – en ese abrillantador de trofeos, vamos a medias ¿vale?- el chico se echó a reír y volvió a dejar un beso en su cabeza mientras ella apretaba más los brazos a su espalda; cuando la madre de Sam llegó al motel los encontró en aquella misma posición"_

* * *

><p>- ¿En qué piensas? – susurró Kurt en su oído haciendo que pegase un bote.<p>

- Madre mía, Kurt, que susto – protestó Mercedes.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero como parecéis estar en un mundo paralelo.

- ¿Parecemos? – preguntó la chica girándose para descubrir a Brittany a su lado con la misma expresión que ella debía de tener hacía algunos segundos - ¿Britt cuando has llegado?

- Hace un poco, pero parecías tan concentrada que no quise molestarte – explicó la rubia- así que me puse a pensar en lo mismo que tú.

- ¿En lo mismo que yo? – cuestionó Mercedes.

- Bueno, en mi momento bonito. Tú tenías cara de estar pensando en un momento bonito así que yo pensé en el mío – acabó de explicar Brittany encogiéndose de hombros, Mercedes le sonrió dándole la razón, nunca entendería porque la tomaban por tonta.

- Cojo los libros y nos vamos pequeñas burbujas de felicidad – comentó Kurt moviéndolas para tener acceso a su taquilla.

- Me están poniendo nerviosa – les dijo Mercedes en voz baja al notar de nuevo como todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

- No les hagas caso, se aburren – le dijo su amiga girándose para sacarle la lengua y hacerle una pedorreta al primero que se encontró.

- Nuestra pequeña Kesha tiene razón, tú ni caso, es todo envidia – dijo Kurt en medio de las dos – ya se callarán.

- Eso espero – respondió la afectaba dejando caer la cabeza contra las taquillas y perdiendo la vista en el techo.

- Mira es esa – escuchó cuchichear sin mucho disimulo a una chica que pasaba por allí – esa es la que dicen que está saliendo con Sam Evans.

- ¿Esa? – cuestionó otra voz – imposible, no le pega. Quinn Fabray, Santana López y ahora esa, ni de coña – Mercedes cogió aire; se esperaba aquello, sabía que les tocaría pasar por aquello, pero había tenido la esperanza de que la primera vez que les pasase estuvieran los dos juntos; si notase la mano de Sam apretar la suya todo aquello sería mucho más fácil. No es que no pudiese enfrentarse a aquellas chicas, pero es que lo mismo que les extrañaba a ellas era lo que ella no acababa de entender. ¿Cómo había tenido la suerte de que Sam quisiese estar con ella? No lo sabía, pero él no se cansaba de repetirle quien era el afortunado en aquello así que se obligó a hacerle caso a la voz de su cabeza y enfrentar a aquel par, pero cuando bajó la vista para mirarlas Kurt y Brittany ya se habían hecho cargo de la situación.

- Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación – dijo la rubia cogiendo el dedo de una de las chicas con su mano y bajándolo – Lord no lo hace desde que cumplió tres meses.

- Tú gato está mejor educado Britt – le dijo Kurt ganándose una sonrisa por el comentario.

- Es que ve Barrio Sésamo todos los días.

- ¿Aún lo echan? – le preguntó él ignorando a las dos chicas que no podían moverse de allí ya que Brittany mantenía el dedo bien apretado en su mano.

- No, ya no, pero los tengo grabados. Le pongo uno cada mañana antes de venirme al instituto.

- Ah, claro, una gran idea – concedió Kurt mirándola sonriente, como si los dos se pusiesen de acuerdo en silencio, sus semblantes cambiaron y encararon a las chicas completamente serios mientras él recuperaba la palabra – vais a escucharme y vais a escucharme con atención…

Mercedes dejó de oír en aquel instante, aunque para ser sinceros no sabía si es que ella era incapaz de percibir lo que Kurt decía o es que su amigo había dejado de hablar directamente, no habría notado la diferencia. Sin previo aviso, por sorpresa y de golpe tal y como había llegado a su corazón Sam había aparecido en el pasillo y la había besado. Mercedes desconectó de la realidad, lo único que notaba era el metal de las taquillas contra su espalda y el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo; quiso llevar la mano a su nuca pero los libros se lo impedían así que llevó la contraria, se dio cuenta de que él tenía ambas en ella y cayó en la cuenta de que el golpe que había escuchado hacía unos segundos habían sido los libros de Sam al tocar el suelo.

Sabía que debería separarse de él porque estaban parados en mitad del pasillo del instituto, y aquello no era el típico beso que una pareja se daba entre clase y clase a modo de saludo, pero su conciencia y su consciencia se rindieron ante Sam; si a alguien le molestaba que no mirase, si alguien pensaba que estaba fuera de lugar, ella no lo había pedido su opinión. Lo único que ella sabía es que Sam le hacía falta y en el mismo momento en que lo había pensado, él había aparecido como si lo único que viese en aquel pasillo fuese ella, sintió sus manos moverse hasta su espalda para presionarla más contra él y como no podía abrazarlo con un solo brazo tal y como quería, lo compensó cambiando el ritmo del beso y siendo ella quien exploraba la boca de su novio; Sam disfrutó el cambio en el beso durante unos instantes y empezó a apartarse de ella que lo dejó hacer hasta que dejó un beso en su nariz.

- Que ganas tenía de poder hacer esto – susurró Sam haciendo que ella se echase a reír.

- O en vez de escucharme veis eso y se os quita la tontería – dijo Kurt señalando la pareja a las dos chicas que se habían quedado con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Lo que yo diga, se besan bonito – murmuró Brittany sin soltar aún a una de las chicas.

- ¿Quién tiene que ver qué? – preguntó Sam agachándose para coger su libro y su libreta que habían quedado olvidados en el suelo.

- Estas dos, que estaban aquí amablemente comentando que era imposible que estuvieses saliendo con Mercedes – habló Kurt de nuevo con un tono seco y arrugando la nariz como si algún olor lo molestase.

- ¿Es raro verdad? – comentó el rubio consiguiendo que todos lo mirasen extrañados – yo tampoco me explico como pudo decirme que sí, pero no voy a cuestionarme mi suerte – mientras hablaba rodeó los hombros de su novia con un brazo y dejó un beso en su sien.

- Ehh…nosotras ya no íbamos, llegamos tarde – dijo la chica que había empezado a hablar antes tirando de su amiga.

- ¿Me devuelves mi dedo? – increpó esta a Brittany – sino no puedo irme.

- Es más peligroso andar por ahí sin educación que sin dedo, pero vale; tengo 20, me sobran – respondió la rubia soltándola – los de los pies a veces me molestan en los zapatos de hecho, sobretodo los dos pequeñitos – murmuró para si misma.

- Cómo sigas apareciendo a mi rescate y diciendo esas cosas, me voy a quedar sin maneras de agradecértelo Evans – dijo Mercedes mirando a su novio.

- Se nos ocurrirá algo para que lo hagas, tranquila – le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida mientras bajaba el brazo para pasarlo de nuevo en torno a su cintura.

- Luego os quejáis – bromeó Kurt agarrándose al brazo de la ex cheerio – semejantes escenas y semejantes frases en mitad del pasillo y luego nos entra la vergüenza…

- No me hagas hablar de ti – empezó Mercedes con una sonrisa que se congeló cuando escuchó una voz hablar detrás de ellos:

- ¿Así que es verdad? Ahora entiendo lo de ayer, no te gusta que se metan con tu hembra – dijo Azimio forzando una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo me ha llamado? – preguntó Mercedes en voz alta separando cada sílaba.

- Si cuando yo digo que es un simio…- comentó Kurt tapándose los ojos con la mano libre.

- Sí, es verdad – contestó Sam con tono rudo mientras se giraba y se adelantaba para dejar a Mercedes a su espalda – estamos juntos, y mejor que no vuelvas a llamarla así.

- ¿Vas a pegarme si no? – se acercó Azimio intentando intimidarlo – porque creo que nuestro niño bonito de Tennesse tiene pupa en un brazo.

- No tanta como para no poder darte un buen golpe – respondió Sam avanzando a su vez y a punto de mandar los libros de nuevo al suelo, pero con un propósito bien distinto al anterior.

- Si es Azimio haciendo amigos – interrumpió Puck metiéndose en medio y separándolos – sigue así y ya ningún niño va a querer jugar contigo en el recreo. Espera, tampoco puedes jugar en el campo porque ya estás suspendido…

- Hablaré con la entrenadora y me quitaran esa suspensión – respondió el chico apartándose por el pasillo con sus amigos – yo que tu vigilaría mi espalda Evans.

- Yo creo que los monos son más listos ¿eh? Vi un documental de uno que pintaba y todo – comentó Brittany rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado en el pasillo mientras Sam y Puck intercambiaban miradas amenazadoras con Azimio, Mercedes retenía a su novio con una mano fuertemente cogida a su costado y Kurt intentaba parecer intimidador sin éxito.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – pidió Mercedes consiguiendo que Sam se girase a mirarla y llevase una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla.

- Nena tranquila, no va a hacerme daño – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya te lo ha hecho – respondió ella llevando una mano con suavidad a su hombro dolorido para reforzar lo que acababa de decir.

- Sí – concedió el chico – y por culpa de esto – dijo llevando su propia mano a la que ella mantenía aún en él – casi se queda fuera del equipo, no puedo hacer nada más si pretende volver a jugar y lo sabe; no te preocupes ¿vale? – acabó dejando un beso en su frente pero estaba seguro de que no iba a convencerla.

- Tranquila Mercedes – ofreció Puck – no esta solo, medio Glee estamos en el equipo, y yo le tengo demasiadas ganas a ese garrulo como para desperdiciar una buena oportunidad si me la presenta.

- Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Kurt – que acabaseis todos a tortas.

- Nadie va a acabar a tortas con nadie – prometió Sam estrechando más el brazo que había pasado en torno a los hombros de su novia.

- Claro, solo digo que si nos busca, nos encuentra – lo respaldó Puck – no que vaya a entrar a hostias en el vestuario para descargar algún tipo de frustración en su asqueroso culo de gilipollas.

- Cosa con la que nunca has fantaseado ¿no? – bromeó el soprano negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Chicos – interrumpió Brittany señalando su reloj – van a ser las Pluto y Mickey, vamos a llegar tarde a clase – todos se giraron extrañados ante la frase pero al ver el reloj decorado con motivos de Disney de la rubia entendieron sus prisas; Sam y Mercedes se despidieron con un rápido beso y los cinco se separaron hacia sus respectivas aulas.

* * *

><p>- Buen entrenamiento chicos – dijo la entrenadora Beiste a punto de abandonar el vestuario tras darles unas cuantas directrices técnicas – sobretodo tú Evans, con ese hombro aún tocado has estado bastante impresionante. Los ojeadores van a pegarse por vosotros.<p>

- Gracias entrenadora, eso espero – respondió el chico con una sonrisa sincera. Una beca de fútbol era su única oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad; los ahorros que sus padres tenían para pagarle la universidad habían desaparecido hacía tiempo y con su dislexia sus notas no eran precisamente maravillas; él se esforzaba pero no conseguiría una beca solo por méritos académicos y lo sabía. El fútbol era lo único que podía conseguirle una buena universidad e iba a darlo todo porque fuese así, y si lo conseguía ya tendría un motivo más para amar aquel deporte.

- Biebster – lo llamó Puck sacándolo de sus pensamientos – deja de pensar en la hot mama y a la ducha.

Sam se giró y sacudió a su amigo con la toalla riendo al escuchar el tono de broma en el que le había hablado; le hizo caso y cuando acababa de entrar en la ducha escuchó a uno de sus compañeros de equipo hablarle:

- Oye Evans, eso que se comenta, ¿es verdad?

- ¿Qué es lo que se comenta? – preguntó desde debajo del chorro del agua a sabiendas de la respuesta.

- Que estás saliendo con Mercedes Jones – le respondió su compañero.

- Es verdad, ¿por qué? – quiso saber girándose para mirarlo y esperando la avalancha de estupideces que estaba a punto de escuchar; al menos tenía que concederle a su compañero el hecho de ir a decírselas a la cara y no murmurar a sus espaldas como la mitad del alumnado llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

Vio como sus amigos paraban lo que estaban haciendo en distintos puntos del vestuario y levantaban la cabeza, dispuestos a ponerse de su parte en el instante en el que hiciese falta y sonrió; él con Mercedes tenía más que suficiente, estaba enamorado y no iba a dejar que los demás boicoteasen su relación, pero contar con sus amigos era el mejor de los pluses.

- Curiosidad – contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros – Jacob Ben Israel dice de todo, nunca sabes si es verdad. Hacéis buena pareja.

- Gracias tío – respondió Sam antes de volver su atención a la ducha al tiempo que el resto de los integrantes del Glee se relajaban.

- Si ya lo sabe Israel es el fin – bromeó Artie – mañana os perseguirá para grabar un especial.

- Más bien podría grabar un documental – se escuchó hablar a Azimio rompiendo con el tono distendido que había en el vestuario.

- ¿Tú no estabas suspendido? – quiso saber Finn al verlo aparecer.

- ¿Y qué? Que no entrene con vosotros no quiere decir que no pueda entrenar, tengo que estar en forma para cuando me quede alguno de vuestros puestos – respondió el chico.

- Claro, o para animar desde las gradas, he oído que los pompones pesan – dijo Puck devolviéndole el comentario, Adams lo miró y tras lanzarle una mirada de desprecio siguió hablando:

- Oye Evans, pues lo del documental es buena idea. Será la única forma de que consigas algo en la vida y la única de que ella triunfe en algo.

- Pasa de él – dijo Mike apresurándose a extender un brazo desde la ducha contigua para sujetar a su mejor amigo por el hombro al ver como este estrujaba el bote de champú.

- ¿Por qué no te vas Adams? – ofreció Artie señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a echarme tú Abrams? – cuestionó Azimio agachándose hasta la altura del chico – porque me gustaría verlo.

- Toca a Artie y vas a verte en el suelo – dijo Sam todavía desde la ducha.

- Pero si el niño bonito de Tenesse habla – respondió su compañero – pensé que no los tenías bien puestos para enfrentarme.

- ¿Adams? ¿Eres gay? – quiso saber Puck de pronto – porque si esto es un episodio Karofsky y estás enamorado de Sam vamos a ir acortándolo.

- ¡Puckerman! – gritó Karofsky desde el otro lado del vestuario.

- Lo siento tío, no he pensado – se excusó el judío.

- No pasa nada, soy lo que soy; pero no me gusta recordar que también fui un cabrón – explicó Dave.

- No soy un homo como este de aquí o la nenaza de Hummel – ante ese comentario Puck tuvo que apresurarse a sujetar a Finn y Karofsky negó con la cabeza y murmuró un "gilipollas" que Azimio prefirió ignorar – esto no va de eso. Va de que ese mierda se ha puesto a salir con esa perdedora y ahora todos tendremos que aguantarlos.

- ¿También eres racista? – preguntó Mike sin perder de vista a Sam que había empezado a vestirse apretando los puños – cómo si no llegase el resto…menudo partido estás hecho.

- No va contigo Chang, nadie te ha pedido opinión – le respondió su compañero.

- Ni la tuya, y aún así tenemos que oírte – contestó el asiático.

- Yo estoy con Azimio – dijo uno de sus compañeros, el que llevaba el número 27 – Sam no debería salir con Mercedes, no es para él.

- ¿Por qué son de distintas razas? – preguntó Artie sin querer creer lo que oía.

- Porque es negra – dijo el chico como si aquello lo explicase todo.

- Porque él es blanco – dijo a su vez Azimio.

- Y vosotros sabéis distinguir colores – interrumpió Puck - ¿os aplaudimos?

- Pero es que no está bien Puckerman – empezó a explicarse el 27.

- Me da igual lo que pienses – lo cortó Sam al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza su taquilla – me da igual lo que tengas que decir, tú o quien sea. Estamos enamorados, estamos juntos y si tienes algún problema por eso lo siento por ti.

- Bien dicho Sam – lo apoyó Karofsky desde el fondo del vestuario – las personas somos personas, al margen de todo, y a estas alturas que se discrimine por algo así…

- ¡Cállate Karofsky! – lo increpó Azimio – a nadie le interesa tu rollo gay.

- ¿Por qué no te vas antes de que nos peleemos entre nosotros por partirte la cara? – ofreció Puck señalándole la puerta, el chico le bufó y pasó de largo hasta llegar a su taquilla.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Mike a Sam en voz bajo apoyándose en su taquilla.<p>

- Sí – le respondió el chico alzando la vista – sabíamos que esto podía pasar, lo tenemos más que hablado, incluso con nuestros padres. Pero Azimio…- dijo en tono hastiado e intentado contener su enfado.

- La ha cogido contigo – se mostró de acuerdo su amigo – eres del Glee, tienes el puesto que él quiere, y ahora nos sale con estas. Pero tú pasa de él, el problema es suyo.

- Gracias tío – contestó Sam chocando en el puño con el de Mike.

- ¿Evans? Tengo una duda – llamó Azimio desde el otro lado del vestuario.

- Sí, descendemos del simio, tú eres la prueba – contestó Puck que ya se estaba hartando de él, más que de costumbre incluso.

- Que gracioso, ¿oye como es Jones en la cama? Lo digo porque como tenga el mismo talento de mierda para todo… - un par de jugadores amigos le rieron la gracia, mientras, los integrantes del Glee se acercaban a sujetar a Sam al que se le había agotado la paciencia.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella en tu puta vida desgraciado! – gritó mientras Mike y Finn lo sujetaban.

- ¿No ibas a dejarme sin piernas como volviese a nombrarla? – lo provocó Azimio – A ver si vas a resultar más mariquita que Hummel.

- ¡Cierra la boca Azimio! – le chilló Puck que tuvo que girarse para impedir que Finn siguiese los pasos de Sam.

- Eres un gilipollas – lo increpó también Karofsky – te jode que te hayan quitado el puesto porque te crees mucho mejor. Siempre nos creímos mejores que ellos porque eran del Glee y es una gilipollez. Asúmelo, Evans tiene el puesto porque es mejor y punto.

- No es mejor que yo, y desde luego no es más hombre, o ya habría defendido a la fracasada de su novia. Claro que a lo mejor no es porque en su coro de mierda los vuelvan unas nenas, puede ser que ella no sirva ni para calentarle la cama y no lo merezca.

- ¡Voy a romperte la cara! – respondió Sam al que Mike y Karofsky cada vez tenían más problemas para sujetar.

- Si tuvieses los huevos…- lo retó su compañero.

- Sacad a Sam de aquí – dijo Puck al ver que su compañero estaba a punto de soltarse del agarre que mantenían en él - ¡ahora!

Los chicos forcejearon con Sam y Finn recogió su mochila y la camiseta que aún no se había puesto del suelo y los siguió, estaban llegando a la puerta cuando Azimio habló de nuevo:

- ¿Sabes que Evans? Sí hacéis buena pareja; ella es una fracasada, y tú vas camino de seguir los pasos del fracasado de tu padre, acabarás dejando a toda tu familia en la calle. Apuesto a que tu madre sólo sigue con él porque no tiene a dónde ir.

Ante esa frase no hubo manera de que nadie fuese capaz de sujetar a Sam, el chico se soltó de sus amigos con rapidez y antes de que nadie pudiese decir o hacer nada, se había echado sobre Azimio mandándolo al suelo derribándolo con su propio peso.

Los amigos de Azimio fueron a echarse sobre Sam y los miembros del Glee cargaron contra ellos impidiéndolo, lo que casi inició una pelea grupal.

- Hay que separarlos – dijo Karofsky – como Beiste se entere la liamos.

Esa frase pareció calmar los ánimos del equipo que volvieron su atención al par que estaba en suelo, Sam aún estaba sentado sobre Azimio que intentaba bloquear los golpes del rubio lo mejor que podía, algo que parecía estarse haciéndosele difícil debido al estado en el que Sam se encontraba.

Al final consiguieron acercarse a ellos y enderezarlos y así de paso poder separarlos, pero Azimio aprovechó la oportunidad para devolverle el golpe a Sam pillándolo de improviso, y este respondió. Lo único que habían conseguido es que la pelea siguiese ahora de pie, y debido a algunos golpes y resbalones se trasladase al pasillo.

Sin dudar un minuto los miembros del equipo salieron corriendo detrás de sus compañeros, con intención de separarlos antes de que aquello fuese irremediable, pero la cosa no hizo sino empeorar al hablar Azimio de nuevo.

- ¿Jode oír la verdad? – preguntó el chico, que ya tenía un labio ensangrentando y un corte en la ceja, mientras aplastaba a su compañero contra la pared tal y como había hecho Sam para separarlo de Mercedes el día anterior – pero no te preocupes; ya vivís en la calle, tu madre puede hacerla para daros de comer.

- ¿Este tío no sabe cerrar la boca? – preguntó Puck girando la cabeza por encima de su hombro para mirar a sus compañeros que lo seguían, con Artie cerrando la comitiva para mantenerlo seguro. Sam casi no podía respirar debido al agarre de su oponente, pero ante esa frase una nueva oleada de ira lo sacudió y le asestó un cabezazo a Azimio, consiguiendo que se desestabilizase y lo soltase y aprovechando así para cargar contra él una vez más.

* * *

><p>- Lo que yo no entiendo – dijo Rachel consiguiendo que su audiencia suspirase una vez más – es porque os cerráis tan en banda ante la idea, un dúo de Barbra es una buena opción pero los locales; es perfectamente adaptable para una voz masculina.<p>

- No lo es Rachel – dijo Kurt una vez más dejándose caer contra las taquillas – y no vamos a volver a discutirlo.

- Lo que yo no entiendo – parafraseó Santana a Rachel – es porqué yo estoy aquí escuchando esto.

- Porque ahora eres buena – explicó su novia mientras dibujaba gatitos distraídamente en la tapa de su libreta – y tú y yo tenemos clase con Mercedes y Kurt tiene clase con Mike, así que estamos esperando a que salgan del vestuario para que se vayan juntos.

- Lo sé, pero ¿por qué está aquí nuestro pequeño hobbit? – preguntó Santana, que se apresuró a hablar de nuevo al ver la cara de Rachel – he dicho nuestro, eso denota cariño.

- Nuestro pequeño hobbit – dijo Mercedes riendo y pasando un brazo en torno a los hombros de la pequeña diva – está aquí porque la tenacidad es una de sus mayores virtudes.

- Gracias – respondió la judía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tenemos monos en la cara? – increpó Santana a uno de los mucho que pasaban por delante señalando a Mercedes y murmurando sobre ella y Sam - ¿no verdad? ¿A qué tú tampoco quieres tener mis uñas marcadas en la tuya? Pues sigue andando.

- Gracias…creo – dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa destinada a la latina.

- Nadie habla mal de vosotros; para eso, en caso de necesidad, estoy yo.

- San os quiere – explicó Brittany – pero le cuesta decirlo.

- Vas a cargarte mi reputación Britt – protestó su novia.

- Nunca – le dijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo – si es necesario salvaguardarla, en caso de necesidad, estamos nosotros.

La latina le guiñó el ojo de vuelta y viendo la cara de Mercedes le golpeó suavemente con la cadera para llamar su atención:

- ¿Quieres relajarte Aretha? Son muchos, el poder del número está de su parte. Incluso Ruedas aportaría su granito de arena en caso de bronca, puede dirigirlos desde lo alto si acaban en el suelo. Pero Azimio está suspendido, ni siquiera…- en ese momento un grito que relacionaron con la voz de Puck interrumpió a Santana en mitad de la frase.

Acto seguido la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el pasillo de los vestuarios se abrió y Azimio y Sam aparecieron ante la vista de todo el alumnado allí presente, probando falsa la idea de Santana y haciendo que todos, especialmente Mercedes, se sobresaltasen y ahogasen un grito.

Sam, que se había quedado a medio vestir y solo llevaba los vaqueros y las deportivas, empujó a Azimio, todavía con el chándal del equipo puesto, contra las taquillas y lo golpeó en las costillas con una rabia y una fuerza que ninguno de los presentes se habrían esperado.

El chico reaccionó y cuando Sam alzó el brazo de nuevo para golpearlo lo sujetó y se lo retorció, consiguiendo así moverse con libertad y siendo esta vez él quien mandaba al rubio al suelo. Aprovechando la ventaja que le daba esa posición se sentó sobre él y empezó a devolverle los golpes que se había llevado antes en el suelo del vestuario.

- ¡Sam! – chilló Mercedes que dejó caer sus libros y echó a andar el lugar dónde se había formado el tumulto que rodeaba la pelea.

- Ni de broma vas a meterte ahí – dijo Santana cogiéndola por un brazo mientras Kurt hacía lo propio del otro lado.

- Pero…

- Mercy – dijo Britt – si vas ahí te van a hacer papilla, y no de esas de pollo que saben tan ricas.

- ¡Finn! – chilló Rachel de puntillas al ver salir a los chicos al pasillo – haced algo.

- ¡Lo estamos intentando Barbra! – le respondió Puck – Pero la boca de Azimio no ayuda precisamente.

- Lo va a reventar – chilló Santana de vuelta señalando a los dos chicos y a la manera en la que Azimio estaba golpeando a su amigo, Mercedes apretó su mano a su lado y la latina se maldijo por sus palabras.

En ese mismo instante Sam se retorció lo suficiente como para conseguir mover una de sus piernas bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, y con todas sus fuerzas le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna consiguiendo que este lo soltase mientras se retorcía de dolor, y así girar sobre si mismo para librarse de él.

Azimio cayó de espaldas al suelo y Sam asumió la posición que este tenía antes sobre el mismo, y descargó el puño contra su cara con fuerzas. Mercedes a un par de metros se tapó la boca con las manos y se tragó un sollozo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su novio y del que el mismo parecía no ser consciente. Estaba ensangrentado y apaleado, el hombro tenía que estar doliéndole más de lo que nada le había dolido en su vida, pero no parecía ni notarlo mientras seguía golpeando a Azimio; algo muy grande tenía que haber pasado para que Sam estuviese golpeando a su compañero de aquella manera.

Mercedes estaba a punto de romper a llorar ante la impotencia que sentía, y a falta de algo mejor que poder hacer gritó el nombre de su novio:

- ¡Sam! Para por favor – al escuchar su voz algo pareció disiparse dentro de Sam que se calmó lo suficiente como para que sus amigos consiguiesen meter las manos entre ellos para separarlos. En ese mismo momento varios profesores aparecieron por el pasillo, justo a tiempo de ver como Sam se retorcía entre los brazos de Finn y Puck con intención de seguir golpeando a su compañero.

- ¿Sam? – preguntó el profesor Schue sorprendido acercándose a ellos.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – bramó la entrenadora Beiste adelantándose para ayudar a sujetar a Azimio que una vez liberado de Sam parecía dispuesto a devolverle los golpes.

- Ya lo hago yo Shanon – dijo Sue – esto se me da mejor: ¡Quiero saber que está pasando aquí! ¡Y quiero saberlo ahora! ¡Antes de tener que matar a alguien!

- ¡Esto no acabó aquí Evans! – gritó Azimio.

- Haz el favor de callarte Adams – lo reprendió su entrenadora.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a hablar sobre mi familia! ¡Nunca en tu puta vida! ¡Y eso también la incluye a ella!

- Ya está bien Sam – dijo el profesor Schue – tienes que calmarte.

- ¿Vas a callarme si no lo hago? – volvió a provocarlo Azimio.

- ¡Voy a romperte la boca! – fue la respuesta del rubio que seguía retorciéndose enfurecido. Mercedes intentó separarse de sus amigos para acercarse a él pero estos se lo impidieron, aún así forcejeó hasta conseguir aproximarse un poco para susurrar el nombre de su novio con la esperanza de que este la mirase, pero lejos de eso Sam apartó la vista hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

- ¡Al despecho de Figgins! – gritó Sue – Por caminos separados a ver si se calman un poquito – siguiendo las instrucciones de la entrenadora de los cheerios, Karokfsky y Beiste torcieron por el pasillo de la derecha y Finn y Puck instaron a Sam a caminar por el contrario.

- Podéis soltarme chicos – dijo el chico con un hilo de voz; sus amigos le hicieron caso y seguidos del profesor Schuester se encaminaron a dirección; Mercedes hizo ademán de seguirlos decidida pero la entrenadora Sylvester la paró:

- Tú a clase, como el resto; quiero dejar de veros a todos en quince segundos. O alguno hará el número del cañón este año, y sin quejas – ante esa frase Brittany no pudo evitar dar un salto y agarrarse a la mano de Santana y también a la de Rachel, pero no se movió de allí.

- Voy a ir con él entrenadora – afirmó Mercedes sin estar dispuesta a aceptar un no.

- Mercedes – en vez de la entrenadora fue Mike quien habló, e intentó hacerlo con voz calmada – yo iré con él; pero creo que es mejor que no te vea ahora.

- Pero Mike…-pidió la chica.

- Te prometo que yo me ocupo Mercy – le dijo el asiático apretando su mano; ella asintió con tristeza y el chico cogió la silla de Artie para dirigirse al despacho de Figgins con rapidez.

* * *

><p>A pesar de las protestas y los gritos de buena parte del equipo de fútbol, no los dejaron entrar a dirección con sus compañeros; los mandaron esperar en una de las aulas cercanas y allí llevaban ya quince minutos, quince minutos que había aprovechado para hablar y pensar que hacer si pasaba lo que se temían.<p>

- ¿Pero que coño les está llevando tanto? – preguntó Puck que se paseaba por el aula intranquilo al igual que Mike que había acabado apoyado de cara a una pared con los ojos cerrados; justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y el profesor Schue les hizo un gesto para que lo siguiesen. Cuando llegaron al despacho no había ni rastro de Sam o Azimio y Will contestó a la pregunta que vio en todas sus caras:

- Están en la enfermería; bueno, Azimio está en la enfermería, Sam está en la sala de profesores con la señorita Pillsbury, nos pareció lo mejor mantenerlos separados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber Finn.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para…- empezó a decir el director.

- Con todo el respeto – lo interrumpió Finn – soy el co-capitán del equipo de fútbol y tenemos derecho a saber lo que ha pasado.

- Están fuera – respondió Beiste mirando al suelo – los dos están fuera – los gritos inundaron el despacho de dirección pero la voz de Puck se impuso a la del resto:

- ¿Nos estáis jodiendo? A Adams tiradlo a una puta alcantarilla si queréis, pero no la paguéis con Sam.

- Puck – dijo Will ignorando el vocabulario de su alumno – los dos estaban peleando, de hecho era Sam quien estaba sobre Azimio, no sería justo…

- ¡Y una mierda justo! – chilló esta vez Artie.

- Señor Abrams…- murmuró el director sorprendido.

- Castigadlo, suspendedlo un par de días, o mandadle que limpie los vestuarios lo que queda de curso, pero no podéis echar a Sam – habló esta vez Finn.

- Hudson no hay más que decir – habló de nuevo Beiste – a mi me duele más que a nadie, Evans es un gran jugador, y sé que necesita la beca; pero ninguno ha querido explicarnos que había pasado exactamente y este comportamiento…- mientras la entrenadora se explicaba los jugadores se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, así que Mike dio un paso al frente e interrumpiéndola habló:

- Si echan a Sam del equipo nosotros renunciamos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero vosotros sabéis lo que estáis diciendo? Para muchos es vuestro último año, no podéis hacer eso – preguntó la entrenadora sorprendida.

- Lo que ha oído entrenadora; o Sam vuelve al equipo o nosotros salimos de él. Al menos tiene que escucharnos – se reafirmó Mike.

- ¿Todos? – quiso saber Will; ante su pregunta, Mike, Artie, Finn, Puck, Karofsky y otros cinco chicos más dieron un paso al frente.

- Genial…simplemente genial – masculló Beiste.

- Vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que decir, ¿no? – dijo Will – el resto podéis iros a clase.

- Nos quedamos profesor Schuester – dijo uno de los jugadores – puede que algunos no quieran sumarse a la renuncia, y otros no estemos en condiciones de hacerlo; pero todos hemos visto lo que pasó.

- De acuerdo…- empezó a hablar Shanon, pero en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y el resto de miembros del Glee entraron con Rachel Berry a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – quiso saber su profesor – deberíais estar en clase.

- Somos una familia profesor Schue – dijo Kurt – usted más que nadie debería saberlo.

- De acuerdo, pasad, pero a ver donde nos sentamos – concedió el profesor.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – quiso saber la entrenadora – no os dejéis ni un detalle.

Los chicos iban a empezar a explicarse cuando un golpe en la puerta los distrajo y una mujer rubia entró:

- Hola, soy Mary Evans, la madre de Sam. Me han llamado para que viniese – explicó la mujer extrañada al ver el atípico grupo que allí había, la extrañeza dejó paso a la preocupación al ver la cara de la novia y el mejor amigo de su hijo - ¿Mercedes? ¿Mike? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Siéntese Mary – pidió Will señalando la silla que el mismo había estado ocupando, pero la mujer lo rechazó con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de la novia de su hijo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber preocupada - ¿Sam está bien?

- Sam podría estar mejor pero está bien – explicó su entrenadora – en cuanto a lo que ha pasado…eso mismo queremos saber.

Durante casi treinta minutos los jugadores del equipo de fútbol explicaron lo que había pasado hacía casi una hora en el vestuario; pisándose unos a otros, interrumpiéndose, recalcando cada uno los momentos que les habían parecido más importantes, todos dijeron la verdad; incluso los amigos de Azimio que no pudieron negarlo al ver que todo el equipo, incluso aquellos que no eran miembros del Glee, se había unido para que no se cometiese una injusticia.

- Voy a matar a ese… – murmuró la entrenadora entre dientes, después de eso el silencio se hizo de golpe en el despacho y duró un par de minutos que los miembros del coro, aprovecharon para murmurar entre ellos, al finalizar su corta charla Rachel iba a hablar, pero calló y dejó que lo hiciese Mercedes.

- Profesor Schue – dijo esta poniéndose de pie e intentando contener las lágrimas – el Glee Club al completo presentará su renuncia si no dejan que Sam vuelva al equipo.

- Mercedes…- empezó a hablar el profesor sin saber muy bien que decir aún impresionado por lo que acababa de oír, pero una de sus alumnas le impidió pensar nada que decir.

- Es lo que hay señor Schue – dijo Quinn levantándose de su asiento y tomando la mano temblorosa de Mercedes entre las suyas – no vamos a dejar que se cometa esta injusticia.

- Ninguno de nosotros – dijo Finn poniéndose también de pie, tras él todos sus compañeros del Glee y aquellos del equipo de futbol que lo habían dicho antes, se levantaron también mirando desafiantes a sus profesores y haciendo que Mary Evans tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo, aún mayor, por contener las lágrimas al ver a los compañeros de su hijo levantarse en armas por él.

- Brittany y yo también saldremos de las cheerios – dijo Santana mirando a los ojos a la entrenadora Sylvester.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella sorprendida casi dando un grito.

- A ver si lo pillamos de una vez – dijo Puck aún enfadado – que fue Sam porque llegó antes, pero que podíamos haber sido cualquiera el que le hubiese hecho tragar toda esa mierda. Lleva toda la semana dándonos por culo de lo lindo, y hoy atacó directamente a su familia. Yo aún estaría reventándolo.

- Gracias por su aclaración final señor Puckerman, ha sido muy delicado – dijo Sue – creo que está claro lo que debemos hacer, ¿no? – antes de que Sue pudiese seguir hablando la puerta se abrió y Emma asomó la cabeza:

- Perdonad, Sam sabe que hace rato que ha llegado su madre y pregunta si puede ir con él.

- Ahora no va a poder ser Elmo – le dijo Sue – necesitamos seguir hablando con la señora Evans.

- Lo supuse – dijo la orientadora sin molestarse en corregirla – en ese caso, ¿puede venir Mike? – mientras Emma hablaba Mary había apretado la mano libre de Mercedes y esta se había girado para salir de allí, así que ambas se sorprendieron y miraron a Mike que sin saber muy bien que hacer las miró a ambas. La madre y la novia de su amigo asintieron y él soltó la mano de Tina para seguir a su orientadora hasta la sala de profesores.

- De acuerdo – habló de nuevo Sue – todos fuera, excepto la señora Evans. Al resto que no sea personal docente del McKinley no quiero ni veros, ni oleros, ni sentiros.

- Pero queremos…- a la protesta de Rachel se sumaron tantas que fue imposible que ninguno consiguiese hacerse entender; Mercedes miró a Mary y está apretó su mano con fuerza, prometiéndole con la mirada que no dejaría que aquello quedase así.

- Vamos fuera – habló Mercedes con voz firme; ante aquello todos se callaron de golpe y siguieron a la novia de su amigo u compañero fuera del despacho. Pasó un buen rato, en el que los padres de Azimio llegaron y se sumaron a la reunión, hasta que por fin los adultos salieron del despacho, y todos aquellos que habían dado la cara por Sam seguían esperando en el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió y Mercedes que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn se levantó con rapidez seguida por todos los demás.

- ¿Qué han decidido?

La madre de Sam estaba a punto de hablar cuando Mike llegó a donde estaban:

- Señora Evans…

- Mary, Mike – le dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

- Mary – se corrigió él avergonzado – si ya han acabado es mejor que vaya con Sam, la necesita – aquella frase hizo que Mercedes tuviese que cogerse con fuerza a las manos de Quin y Kurt, y que agradeciese la caricia de Rachel en su espalda. No quería verla, desde que había sido la pelea no la había ni mirado y aquello estaba empezando a asustarla.

- Will os lo contará todo cariño – le dijo la matriarca de los Evans acercándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla, la chica asintió y la siguió con la vista; al fondo del pasillo pudo ver a Sam, y una vez más este le apartó la mirada y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Mercedes sintió como todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, ella solo quería cruzar aquel pasillo y abrazarlo pero él salió de allí sin tan siquiera volverse y ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezasen a rodar por sus mejillas; Sam se había cansado, aquella pelea, que en parte había sido por ella, había sido demasiado, los problemas habían podido más que su relación. Ya había tenido drama suficiente.

Siguió llorando hasta sentir como sus amigos la aplastaban en un abrazo mientras gritaban, habían confundido sus lágrimas con lágrimas de felicidad. Sam estaba en el equipo, y Azimio fuera del McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Me lancéis lo que queráis lanzarme lo aceptaré con mucho gusto, así que disparad (cuidado con la cabeza, la uso de vez en cuando). Un capítulo más y la historia ya estará acabada (creo que uno, de todas maneras siendo yo puede ser que se alargue algo más), sé que os hice esperar mucho por este y realmente no sé porqué. La historia ya estaba más que montada en mi cabeza pero me bloqueé; ya estoy empezando el cuarto, así que a no ser que mi inspiración vuelva a darse a la fuga (la he atado) debería tardar bastante menos.

Para evitarme que me matéis (y con razón) el resto de long fics en los que estoy trabajando no verán la luz hasta llegar a un punto en el que no me arriesgue a haceros esperar demasiado (y así no tengáis ansias asesinas que repercutirían en mi ciclo de la vida xD). Vamos, que perdón por haceros esperar y muchísimas gracias a los que todavía tengáis ganas de saber como continua esta historia ^^

* * *

><p><em>"Review this chapter" está ahí abajo y aunque la lenta de la autora no lo merezca a la historia le gustaría saber que opináis de ella :P<em>


	4. Lluvia y trueno

**Disclaimer: Nuevamente me repito: tengo pelo; para los Gleeks eso es disclaimer más que suficiente.**

* * *

><p><em>Sil como siempre para ti, esta fue la primera historia que empecé de ellos, y fue para regalarte así que gracias, gracias a ti por regalármelos. Y también para Mine, por estar ahí siempre ayudándome, con todo y con esto. Y desde luego para Luna y Julia, que me han obligado a mover el culo para corregir esto y subirlo, además lo han hecho de la mejor manera posible, sugiriendo que lo hiciese mientras escuchaba Human Nature.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE<strong>

**Capítulo cuatro: Lluvia y trueno**

Mercedes aparcó ante el motel y se cogió con fuerza al volante intentando contener sus temblores. Sabía que no serviría de nada pero sabía que tenía que intentar controlarse, si pretendía conseguir salir de allí y caminar hasta la puerta del motel tenía que conseguir dejar de temblar, porque a esta paso las piernas no la sostendrían.

Había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para conducir hasta allí, y sus padres no se lo habían impedido al saber lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el instituto; contárselo o no contárselo había sido una decisión que no había podido tomar, no le había quedado otra alternativa. En el mismo instante en el que había cerrado la puerta de la entrada de su casa las piernas le había fallado y así la había encontrado su madre, sentada en el suelo llorando como si volviese a tener cuatro años.

Le había contando todo entre lágrimas mientras dejaba que la meciese como si fuese una niña pequeña, cuando su padre había llegado quince minutos después se las había encontrado allí sentadas y su madre le había hecho un resumen rápido de lo que se había perdido; cuando Mercedes se había recuperado lo suficiente como dejar de llorar en el pecho de su padre, la familia se había trasladado al salón y una vez más había contado toda la historia. Para cuando había acabado se paseaba como una loca de un lado al otro del salón, con las lágrimas todavía corriendo por las mejillas y gesticulando para intentar explicar un poco mejor lo que sentía, estaba deshecha, había perdido a Sam y ni siquiera tenía valor para llamarlo a sabiendas de que no se pondría al teléfono, si ni siquiera la había mirado en el instituto ni soñaba con que ahora quisiese hablar con ella, y tampoco podía reprochárselo.

Su padre la había obligado a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y justo cuando estaba empezando a decirle que quizás las cosas no eran como ella pensaba el teléfono había sonado, su madre había salido a la cocina a contestarlo y ella había vuelto a perderse en su cabeza, sabía que su padre le estaba hablando pero no estaba escuchando ni una sola de sus palabras; reaccionó la segunda vez que la llamó pero antes de que le diese tiempo a explicarse de nuevo su madre había entrado en el salón, era Mary quien llamaba.

Mercedes había cogido el teléfono con manos temblorosas, y la madre del que a todos los efectos aún era su novio le había dicho una sola frase antes de que saliese disparada por la puerta:

- Mercedes, sé que tienes que estar devastada cielo pero ¿podrías venir? No quiere llamarte, pero lo necesita.

Mary Evans había dicho aquello y ella se había puesto en marcha al instante, sus padres simplemente le habían dedicado una sonrisa antes de que saliese por la puerta, y su padre había vuelto a repetirle que quizás las cosas no eran como ella pensaba mientras su madre le daba un abrazo.

Y allí estaba, menos de quince minutos después incapaz de salir del coche, paralizada por el miedo de estar a punto de tener su última conversación con Sam.

* * *

><p>Sintió un golpe suave en la ventanilla y levantó la cabeza del volante para encontrarse con Mary Evans sonriéndole preocupada, Mercedes se secó las lágrimas y se apresuró a salir del coche.<p>

- Hola cielo – la saludó la mujer envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido.

- Señora Evans, ¿cómo está? – preguntó la chica devolviendo el abrazo.

- Bastante machacado, pero bien – respondió Mary a sabiendas de que le preguntaba por su hijo.

- Gracias por llamarme, sé que no quiere verme pero… - empezó a decir Mercedes intentando combatir las lágrimas.

- Escucha, yo ya he hablado con él, su padre también, pero si alguien puede meter algo de sentido dentro de ese cabezota eres tú.

- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó la adolescente confusa – Si ni siquiera quiere verme, aunque no lo culpo, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa; lo siento, de verdad que lo siento señora Evans.

- Mercedes, Mary, llámame Mary – le repitió la matriarca de los Evans por enésima vez - Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, y tampoco Sam. Mira, creo que lo mejor es que habléis, aunque sino quieres hablar con él lo entiendo.

- No, no, no – negó Mercedes con rapidez – claro que quiero.

- De acuerdo – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa que buscaba darle ánimos – os quedáis solos; el reverendo y su mujer tenían un compromiso fuera de la ciudad y me han pedido que cuide a los niños, así que me llevo a Stacy y Stevie allí a pasar la noche conmigo. Si cuando te vayas Sam sigue empañado en no hablarte ni a ti ni al mundo llámame, ¿te importa?

Mientras Mary le hablaba las dos se habían encaminado a la puerta del motel y cuando Mercedes respondió ya estaban casi frente a ella.

- Claro que no, la llamaré aunque haré todo lo posible para que me hable – aseguró la chica intentando calmarse antes de entrar a enfrentar a su novio.

- No cualquiera estaría dispuesta a hacerlo – le dijo Mary con una sonrisa triste.

- Le quiero señora Evans – respondió simplemente la chica encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos un instante para retener las lágrimas.

- Lo sé – murmuró la madre de Sam apretándole la mano; abrió la puerta con cuidado y en cuanto sus dos hijos pequeños se giraron a mirarlas se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirles silencio – ¿Ya estáis listos? Venga, que se nos va a hacer tarde.

- Sammy duerme – respondió Stacy que se había abrazado a la cintura de Mercedes en silencio, su madre les había dicho a ella y a Stevie que cuando la novia de su hermano llegase no podían decir nada y los niños lo estaban cumpliendo – íbamos a darle un beso pero preferimos no moverlo.

- Mejor así cariño – le aseguró su madre – necesita descansar, mañana estará mejor.

Stevie se acercó también a Mercedes y la abrazó con fuerza sin decir una palabra, el niño batallaba consigo mismo para no llorar y su hermana no podía impedir las dos lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas; su hermano mayor era su héroe y Mercedes no quería ni pensar lo que habían pasado al verlo como lo habrían visto, se inclinó y dejó un beso en sus cabezas antes de que saliesen ,y después de que Mary le diese a ella un beso en la mejilla y cerrase la puerta se permitió levantar la vista.

* * *

><p>Había esperado a quedarse sola por miedo a derrumbarse al ver a Sam, pero este estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta, una manta lo cubría hasta la barbilla y sino sabías lo que había pasado aquella mañana no lo sospecharías en absoluto.<p>

Lo único que se veía en aquella habitación era a un chico durmiendo, excepto que Mercedes podía asegurar que Sam no estaba dormido, tan solo fingiéndolo, lo sabía por como respiraba, aquel no era el ritmo tranquilo y pausado que su respiración tenía cuando estaba dormido, ella se había quedado dormida unas cuentas veces contra su pecho como para asegurarlo; estaba alerta, tan solo fingiendo el sueño como había hecho tantas veces para sorprenderla de pronto con un beso o haciéndole cosquillas, solo que esta vez no sería así.

La chica se apoyó un instante contra la puerta y suspiró, buscando calmarse antes de acercarse a él, pero al escuchar el crujido de la madera Sam habló antes:

- Mamá por enésima vez estoy bien, puedes irte tranquila. Vais a llegar tarde.

- No…no soy tu madre – respondió Mercedes con voz temblorosa, esperando que girase a mirarla y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse fuerte.

- Vete - murmuró Sam al cabo de unos segundos.

- No voy a irme Sam – dijo ella dando un paso para acercarse a la cama – no me mires sino quieres, o no me contestes pero no voy a irme.

El chico ni siquiera le contestó, ni se movió, se limitó a quedarse como estaba, dándole la espalda tras tirar un poco más de la manta para cubrirse.

- Está bien… - continuó Mercedes – solo voy a decirte una cosa y me voy, ya no te molestaré más. ¿Puedes al menos asentir para que sepa que me estás escuchando?

- Habla – respondió Sam con voz seca.

- Quizás sea mejor así – dijo la chica intentando no echarse a llorar aún, no al menos hasta haber salido de allí; le había prometido a Mary Evans que intentaría hablar con él pero tenía poco que decirle más que darle la razón – no creo que fuese capaz de decir esto mirándote a los ojos – vio la espalda de Sam agitarse un instante y aunque consiguió no acercarse a él viendo que él no quería su contacto, no pudo evitar alzar una mano como si así consiguiese tocarlo – Solo quiero que sepas que estos meses han sido los mejores de vida, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que siento mucho todo esto. Lo siento, de verdad.

Nada más acabar de hablar se giró para salir de allí pero paró al escuchar como Sam se revolvía en la cama.

- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? – preguntó el chico a su espalda.

- Sí, sé que no es suficiente pero lo siento – le dijo al tiempo que se le escapaban un par de lágrimas y abría la puerta.

- Para, para, para – pidió Sam al tiempo que llegaba hasta ella, Mercedes vio como la puerta se cerraba ante ella al empujarla el chico y se giró para encontrárselo frente a ella con los ojos vidriosos y agarrándose un costado con dificultad – no tienes nada que sentir.

- Oh Dios… - murmuró Mercedes tapándose la boca con las manos al verlo por fin, tenía un ojo morado, un corte en el labio y en la mejilla y un cardenal estaba empezando a abrirse camino en su frente.

- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? – preguntó de nuevo el chico.

- Sam vamos a sentarte, tienes que descansar – respondió ella, demasiado preocupada por él como para contestar su pregunta, con manos aún temblorosas lo cogió por el antebrazo para dirigirlo de nuevo a la cama pero Sam no se lo permitió.

- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? – insistió de nuevo él, al tiempo que hablaba movió el brazo que ella intentaba sujetar para ser él quien la agarraba y sus nudillos rozaron la tela de la chaqueta de Mercedes haciendo que soltase un juramento entre dientes – hostia…

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿qué te duele? – preguntó su novia angustiada olvidándose por completo de sus miedos y de la conversación que temía mantener, con rapidez pero con delicadeza tomó su mano entre las suyas y no pudo impedir torcer el gesto al ver la piel levantada que dejaba ver la herida que tenía en los nudillos.

- No es nada – le dijo él frunciendo el ceño pero intentando quitarle importancia – mi madre me hizo la cura de nuevo al llegar, pero Stacy y Stevie llegaron y se asustaron cuando me vieron, me metí en la cama y quedó sin vendar.

- Yo lo haré – ofreció ella con rapidez tirando ya de él hacia la cama.

- No hace falta, de verdad – le respondió Sam, aunque a pesar de su negativa empezó a seguirla.

- Por ahora sigo siendo tu novia – dijo Mercedes enfadada, una cosa es que no quisiese hablarle, otra muy distinta que se negase a recibir su ayuda cuando le hacía falta.

- Aún así, no tienes porque hacerlo, puedo hacerlo yo - insistió el chico mirando al suelo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues nada, hazlo, te espero – le dijo al tiempo que se sacaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en la cama.

Sam cruzó los pocos metros que separaban la cama del baño con paso renqueante, Mercedes no pudo evitar morderse un labio con preocupación al ver como a pesar de sus esfuerzo por disimular necesitaba sujetarse un costado a medida que caminaba, tal y como había hecho al alcanzarla en la puerta, pero se obligó a quedarse allí sentada; solo conocía una persona más cabezota que Samuel Evans y era ella, así que se sentó sobre sus propias manos para evitar moverlas y se hizo esperar, a pesar de que su fuerza de voluntad trastabilló al ver como el botiquín caía de las manos de Sam al suelo y este se tensaba para recogerlo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente Sam volvió a la cama y aunque intentaba que no se notase Mercedes se dio cuenta de que esta vez no se sujetaba el costado, pero a cambio movía su hombro ya lesionado con cuidado; se sentó frente a ella en otro extremo de la cama e intentó empezar a curarse la mano derecha el mismo, pero lo único que consiguió fue echarse un chorro de alcohol en los pantalones y en la herida, emitiendo un quejido en voz alta.<p>

- ¿Puedes tú no, Evans? – preguntó ella levantándose y sentándose en el suelo frente a él mientras le quitaba el botiquín.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – insistió de nuevo mientras ella empezaba a pasar un algodón con cuidado por su herida.

- Cállate – respondió Mercedes simplemente sin apartar los ojos de su mano.

- ¿Por qué me pedías perdón? – volvió a decir Sam de nuevo mientras apretaba los dientes ante el escozor.

- Lo sabes – dijo ella simplemente antes de empezar a soplar con cuidado intentando aliviar el efecto del alcohol. Durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a guardar silencio mientras Mercedes acababa de limpiar su herida y la vendaba con delicadeza, estaba acabando de atar la venda cuando Sam por fin habló:

- No lo sé, realmente no sé ni porque has venido – dijo con voz ronca.

- Siento todo esto – explicó ella con toda su atención volcada en la venda que estaba ajustando sin necesidad, lo que fuese con tal de no mirarlo a los ojos – siento haberte metido en este lío, haberte hecho pasar por esto, que hayas acabado así con Azimio, lo siento, no merece la pena.

- Yo lo siento más – respondió Sam resbalando su mano de entre las suyas y apoyándola en su pierna para dejar de tocarla; pasaron unos segundos en los que un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la habitación y finalmente Mercedes se puso en pie, cogió su chaqueta y sin volver a mirarlo salió de allí. Sam se dejó caer derrotado de espaldas en la cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta, pero en el último momento Mercedes se lo pensó mejor y giró un instante.

- Te quiero Sam – le dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo de allí.

Al salir de la habitación se estremeció al notar como la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre ella, no sabía cuando había empezado a llover, pero suponía que había estado tan centrada en no romperse por dentro que se había perdido todo lo que había pasado en el exterior de aquella habitación.

Cegada por las gotas de agua y también por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas siguió con su carrera al coche y aunque la lluvia no pudo ahogar el portazo que la hizo saber que Sam la había seguido, no se paró a mirarlo.

- ¡Mercy para! – chilló el chico a sus espaldas.

Mercedes hizo oídos sordos a su llamada y si las llaves no se le hubiesen caído al suelo y hubiese tenido que parar a recogerlas probablemente se habría ido de allí, pero mientras se agachaba escuchó un golpe que la hizo girarse. La lluvia le estaba impidiendo a ella la huída y por lo visto también le estaba dando problemas a Sam, el chico ni se había molestado en calzarse para salir tras ella y había resbalado en el pavimento mojado.

- ¡Sam! – gritó Mercedes al ver como el chico se apoyaba en el capó del coche contra el que se había golpeado, pero lejos de dejar que el golpe lo detuviese siguió corriendo hacia ella como podía.

- ¡Para! – le pidió llegando a su lado y apoyando las manos en sus hombros para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estás loco? – casi gritó de nuevo Mercedes – Lo que te faltaba era mojarte, vuelve dentro.

- No – negó él con la voz y la cabeza decidido.

- Sam entra – pidió la chica desesperada, estaba calándose hasta los huesos, golpeado a más no poder y ahora que por fin lo había mirado a los ojos había visto que al igual que ella estaba llorando.

- No – insistió el rubio – necesito que me repitas lo que has dicho.

- ¿Para que quieres oírlo? – cuestionó Mercedes atónita – Entra, te estás empapando.

- ¡Me da igual! – la contradijo él – Mercy por favor, ¿qué me has dicho?

- Que te quiero – admitió ella tras coger aire y cogerse también a las manos que Sam mantenía en sus hombros.

- ¿No estabas dejándome? – preguntó el chico clavándole la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero que tonterías dices? – le dijo ella asombrada sin contener la mano que había subido a apartarle los mechones empapados que se le pegaban a la frente – No quiero dejarte, ¿por qué tendría que dejarte? Yo no quiero romper contigo.

- Por lo que hice hoy – explicó Sam mirando de nuevo al suelo.

- ¿En que mundo paralelo lo que ha pasado hoy me llevaría a romper contigo? – quiso saber Mercedes; a la vez que hablaba movió una mano y con todo el cuidado del mundo hizo que Sam levantase la cara para mirarla.

- He perdido los papeles, lo que he hecho hoy… me avergüenzo de mi mismo, es normal que tú también te avergüences de mi – confesó el chico azorado y trastabillando con las palabras.

- Sam… - comenzó a decir ella, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre, "Quizás las cosas no sean como crees pequeña", y entonces lo entendió, porqué sus padres parecían estar más preocupados por su novio que por ella misma, porqué Mary había dicho que no quería entrar en razón, ahora tenía sentido – Cuando me apartaste la mirada en el instituto, cuando dijiste que querías ver a Mike, ¿no era porque quisieses apartarte de mi verdad? ¿Era porque estabas avergonzado?

- ¿Cómo iba a querer apartarme de ti? – respondió Sam en el mismo tono asombrado que ella había usado – Solo quería abrazarte; pero lo que hice…yo no soy así y entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo después de eso. Vi como me miraste – finalizó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Cómo te miré Sam? – cuestionó Mercedes luchando consigo misma para controlarse y no lanzarse a sus brazos.

- Asustada – la palabra salió de los labios del chico en un susurro, casi como si el asustado fuese él por pronunciarla.

- Mi novio estaba en el suelo con un mastodonte encima apaleándolo, no estaba asustada, estaba aterrorizada – explicó ella, y entonces entendió lo que él había querido decir - ¡Oh Dios! Sam no estaba asustada de ti, de ti no; tenía miedo por ti.

- Pensé que… - empezó a decir él.

- No – lo interrumpió la chica – no estaba ni estoy asustada de ti, no estaba ni estoy avergonzada de ti; Sam perdiste los papeles sí, pero es normal, sé todo lo que pasó, a cualquier persona le habría pasado.

- No es verdad, lo que hice… - intentó empezar a explicarse Sam, pero nuevamente sin suerte.

- Escúchame, nadie te echa la culpa de lo que pasó – dijo Mercedes cogiéndole la cara entre las manos – habría que ser un desalmado para que no te afectase lo que te dijo; ni tus padres, ni los profesores, ni el Glee, ni yo te vamos a mirar diferente por lo que ha pasado hoy. Es tan comprensible que ni te han echado del equipo, incluso eres co-capitán aún.

- No me lo merezco – insistió el rubio apartando la mirada de la de su novia de nuevo – no merezco nada de todo eso.

- Sam lo que no te mereces es que ningún gilipollas se meta contigo y con los tuyos; hoy has defendido a tu familia; ¿Quiero que se vuelva a repetir? Por supuesto que no, ¿Te quiero menos por ello? En absoluto.

- ¿Cómo puede no importarte? – preguntó el chico moviendo la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar un beso en la palma de su mano.

- Lo único que me importa es lo que has tenido que pasar; estás haciendo un drama de esto porque eres un buen hombre, pero lo único que yo he visto hoy ha sido a mi novio llegar al límite porque alguien que lleva días haciéndole la vida imposible ha tocado la más sagrado que tiene, su familia, y lo ha hecho de la manera más vil.

- Un buen hombre no había hecho esto, y no te merecer a alguien así.

- ¡Agh! – dejó escapar Mercedes levantando los ojos al cielo – Mi padre tenía razón…

- Oh no…- murmuró Sam – tus padres…

- Ni de coña, ni se te ocurra empezar a preocuparte por ellos – lo advirtió la chica – mi padre ha dicho que habría hecho lo mismo y mi madre solo quiere echarse a Azimio a la cara ella, así que no empieces a preocuparte por lo que pensarán de ti.

- Claro, soy el yerno que todos padres querrían tener – respondió él con la voz engullida por el sarcasmo.

- Al menos el que mis padres quieren tener – le aseguró ella ignorando su tono – y aún más importante, el hombre que yo quiero tener a mi lado. ¿Aún te tengo? – preguntó pasando los dedos por su pelo.

- No sé como aún puedes quererme – respondió él.

- No te he preguntado eso Sam, ¿aún te tengo?

- Siempre – aseguró él con firmeza, y con la misma Mercedes lo besó; ambos llevaban horas necesitando aquel beso así que cuando Mercedes se puso de puntillas para llegar a él, Sam se apresuró a envolverla con sus brazos a pesar de que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se resintieron, ignoró cada pinchazo y cada dolor, aquello era más importante. Fue ella quien lo besó de lleno y fue ella quien pidió profundizar el beso, cosa que Sam no tardó un segundo en concederle, el sabor de cada uno se mezclaba con las lágrimas y la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sobre ellos sin clemencia y ambos se entregaron por completo.

Las manos de Mercedes seguían enredadas en su pelo, temerosas de hacerle daño si viajaban a cualquier otro lugar, pero la falta de aquella caricia la suplió con el asalto desesperado a su boca; por su parte las manos de Sam que de entrada la habían encerrado en un abrazo desesperado subieron a sus mejillas para acunar su cara, y también para presionarla más contra él por si se le ocurría apartarse.

Cuando una de las manos de su novio fue a su nuca y la hizo inclinarse para profundizar más el beso la precaución de Mercedes la abandonó, y uno de sus brazos bajó a la cintura de Sam para sujetarse a él. Aunque lo acalló en el beso, Mercedes pudo diferenciar el quejido que su gesto había sacado de Sam y se apresuró a separarse de él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con rapidez preocupada – Vamos dentro.

- Estoy bien- le aseguró él robándole un beso más – no te preocupes.

- Vamos – insistió ella sin poder esconder una sonrisa mientras tiraba de su mano, la sonrisa radiante que había aparecido en la cara de Sam se borró por un instante y Mercedes se dio cuenta de que había tirado de su brazo derecho – perdón, perdón, perdón – dijo con rapidez soltándole la mano y volviendo a su altura.

- Nena, estoy bien – le aseguró él pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Mentir por norma general está feo, pero cuando es tan obvio es absurdo – lo contradijo la chica, al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos para mover su brazo de su cintura a sus hombros y así hacer que se apoyase un mínimo en ella.

* * *

><p>Les llevó más de lo normal llegar de nuevo a la habitación y Mercedes podía asegurar por la cara de Sam que necesitaba sentarse, pero siendo como era antes se cortaría la lengua que decirlo en voz alta. Además los dos habían empezado a temblar gracias a sus ropas empapadas, los dos se habían olvidado de la lluvia envueltos como estaban en algo más importante pero ahora notaban sus efectos.<p>

- Siéntate – dijo Mercedes nada más entrar mientras se descalzaba – voy a por un par de toallas.

- Puedo ir yo – le aseguró él al tiempo que intentaba no crispar el gesto.

- ¿Puedes, aunque solo sea por una vez, dejar que sea yo la que te cuide Evans? – pidió su novia ya llegando al baño.

- Tú siempre me cuidas – respondió el rubio con dulzura; aprovechando que ella le estaba dando la espalda se levantó con cuidado la camiseta y ahogó un quejido al ver el cardenal que le estaba saliendo en las costillas y contra al que había vuelto a golpearse al resbalar.

- Pues déjame hacerlo literal – insistió ella desde el baño consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa; cuando volvió se lo encontró temblando de pies a cabeza, abrazándose a si mismo e intentando hacer todo lo posible por disimular sus escalofríos – ven aquí – susurró Mercedes acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su cabeza y secarla con la toalla, Sam obedeció sus gestos y se inclinó para que le llegase con más facilidad.

- Tú también tienes que secarte – le dijo preocupado por que fuese ella la que acabase acatarrada.

- Yo tenía puesta la chaqueta, la capucha y además estoy calzada, vamos a preocuparnos primero por ti.

- Me cambio y listo – le aseguró sacándole la toalla de las manos para secarle él la cara a ella - ¿te dejo algo? – ofreció.

- Si quieres que me quede mejor será; aunque si es mucha molestia puedo irme ya – bromeó Mercedes.

- Estoy lesionado, no puedes dejarme solo – contestó Sam haciendo pucheros mientras la veía acercarse al armario donde guardaban la ropa, Mercedes sacó unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de manga larga y se las ofreció antes de sacar una vieja sudadera para ella; no era la primera vez que se la ponía y Sam estaba decidido a conseguir que se la quedase, le gustaba más vérsela puesta que llevarla él.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió al baño para dejar que se cambiase allí y sin pensar, se estiró para sacarse la camiseta como siempre hacía, pero el movimiento solo consiguió que tirase la ropa al suelo mientras soltaba un improperio.

- ¡Hostia! – siseó sin poder controlarse.

- Como se te ocurre… - murmuró Mercedes llegando a su lado al momento ya con la sudadera puesta y agachándose para recoger la ropa antes de que a él se le pasase por la cabeza.

- No pensé – reconoció él flexionando el hombro con cuidado.

- ¿No me digas? – lo reprendió su novia sin perder la sonrisa.

- Eh, no es fácil volver a tener tres años y dejar que tu madre te vista, y no porque no sepas, porque no puedes – se excusó Sam sonando como el niño al que acababa de emular.

- ¿No puedes vestirte solo? – preguntó Mercedes, normalmente una frase así la habría hecho enrojecer hasta las orejas, pero no aquel día, estaba demasiado preocupada por él como para ello.

- Me apañaré – le aseguró él extendiendo la mano para que le devolviese la ropa.

- De eso nada; ven aquí – exigió Mercedes volviendo a llevarlo hasta la cama.

- Mercy no tienes que hacer esto – protestó el chico.

- Claro, mejor me quedo quieta y dejo que te hagas más daño – refunfuñó ella antes de cambiar el tono a uno dulce que solo él solía oír – no me cuesta nada Sam, además tu madre dijo que había que revisarte las heridas – Mary no le había dicho nada, pero el tubo de crema anti-inflamatoria estaba en la mesilla y después de su carrera accidentada bajo la lluvia estaba segura de que le haría falta.

Sam quiso protestar pero con un leve vistazo a la cara de su novia supo que tenía la batalla perdida, no quería que viese los golpes pero parecía que gracias a su madre no le quedaba otra salida, si tan solo se hubiese mordido la lengua en vez de quejarse…pero ahora ya era tarde; para rematarla un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo y la determinación en la cara de Mercedes se acentuó.

- Vamos – demandó haciendo que se sentase en el borde del colchón; dejó el montón de ropa al lado de su novio en la cama y después centró en él toda su atención, se agachó para coger el borde de la camiseta y Sam no tuvo más remedio que levantar los brazos para dejar que se la sacase. En el momento en que lo hizo fue Mercedes la que dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Estoy bi…- empezó a repetir él.

- Di que estás bien Evans, y seré yo la que te haga daño – lo amenazó ella señalándolo con un dedo. Sam levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se limitó a quedarse callado mientras ella se arrodillaba con la pomada en la mano; con toda la delicadeza posible empezó a tratarle los golpes, primero lo secó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y luego empezó a repartir la pomada por todos los puntos que ya amenazaban con mostrar cardenales.

Ninguno habló mientras los dedos de Mercedes se movían con suavidad por su cara, pero a diferencia de antes este no era un silencio incómodo, ahora los dos sabían que no tenían de que preocuparse; las manos de Mercedes bajaron a su hombro y Sam no pudo evitar morderse el labio, no tenía nada roto o dislocado, en el colegio se habían encargado de asegurárselo, pero el hombro le dolía casi más que cuando se lo había desencajado, buscando distraerse y también distraerla a ella que no podía borrar la mueca de preocupación de su cara dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

- Mi madre dijo que los chicos estaban dispuestos a dejar el equipo si me echaban.

- Así es – le contestó su novia – y también el Glee, y Santana y Britt iban a renunciar a las Cheerios.

- No me merezco todo eso – dijo Sam con tristeza.

- Sam, te mereces eso y más; tus amigos te conocen, saben como eres, todo por lo que has pasado, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por ellos – insistió ella pasando su mano al próximo punto, entre su cuello y su pecho, la marca que estaba empezando a salir la hacía pensar que Azimio había estampando a Sam contra la pared reteniéndolo por el pecho, y realmente no quería pensar en ello, así que se alegró cuando su novio habló de nuevo aunque fuese para llevarle la contraria.

- Pero todo lo que han hecho es mucho, ya no sé ni como agradecérselo – insistió el rubio.

- Un simple gracias bastará, o mejor, un abrazo; a ti tampoco no te haría falta más – respondió Mercedes segura de sus palabras, su novio tenía la manía de preocuparse demasiado por los demás y demasiado poco por si mismo.

- ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Sam cerrando los ojos al notar los dedos de su novia resbalar por sus costillas - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte a ti todo lo que haces por mi?

- Creía haberte dicho ya varias veces que yo no necesito que me agradezcas nada, que con un abrazo tuyo tengo más que suficiente – le dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo, aunque se lo encontró con los párpados cerrados – Ponte de pie – le pidió.

Sam se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo para que alcanzase bien el golpe en las costillas, uno de los que más le dolía y uno cuya perspectiva total no le hacía mucha ilusión darle.

- Voy a su casa y lo mato – siseó Mercedes al ver el gran cardenal que empezaba a distinguirse y que se perdía bajo la goma de los pantalones.

- Yo tampoco me estuve quieto precisamente – comentó Sam.

- Me da igual que él no tenga cabeza – siguió murmurando la chica enfadada – pero tus golpes me duelen a mi – la frase hizo sonreír a Sam que con los ojos aún cerrados tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no dejar escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo; y no precisamente por el dolor, sino por lo qué la calidez de las yemas de Mercedes contra su piel le estaba haciendo.

La chica giró y la oyó chasquear la lengua al darle un vistazo a su espalda pero antes de pensar en como distraerla fue ella quien habló.

- ¿Lo que dijiste era verdad? – quiso saber mientras empezaba a encargarse del único golpe que tenía su espalda pero que la recorría casi en diagonal por completo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber de que era ese, el golpe contra la taquilla y la caída al suelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sam al cabo de un instante, se estaba relajando tanto entre sus manos que le había costado oírla.

- Lo que le dijiste a Azimio – explicó la chica – que cuando te referías a tu familia eso también me incluía a mí.

Sam sabía que tenía que avergonzarse de que lo hubiese oído, sonrojarse al menos al saber que su novia había oído aquellas palabras y querer enterrar la cabeza ya que con ella las había oído medio alumnado y unos cuantos profesores del McKinley, pero nada de eso pasó.

- Sí – aseguró con firmeza, notó como los dedos de Mercedes dejaban de temblar contra los músculos de su espalda y como sonreía contra su omóplato mientras dejaba un beso allí.

- Tú también eres mi familia – le susurró ella; Sam sonrió y antes de poder decirle nada la escuchó hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez sin rastro de seguridad en su tono – no llego.

No hizo falta que dijese nada más para que supiese a que se refería, el moratón de su espalda se extendía un par de centímetros bajó la tela del pantalón, al igual que el que bajaba por sus costillas y antes había ignorado.

- Yo lo hago – le dijo pretendiendo girarse.

- No hace falta – le aseguró ella presionando la mano entre sus omóplatos, allí donde había dejado el beso y no había daño alguno, para evitar que se girase; con dedos temblorosos tiró de la goma del pantalón para bajarlo un poco y Sam se sorprendió a si mismo con las mismas manos inseguras mientras batallaba con el cordón, para deshacer el nudo y hacerlo de nuevo una vez que se bajó el chándal lo suficiente como para dejarla hacer.

* * *

><p>No era la primera vez que se tocaban así, aquella habitación y la de Mercedes podían contar maravillas de un par de veces en el que ambos habían perdido sus manos en el otro pero había algo en aquel momento que hacía que ambos temblasen al rozar la piel del otro. Sería porque ambos pensaban que habían estado a punto de perder al otro, porque aquel día habían pasado por algo que los había hecho más fuertes, como personas y como pareja, porque de verdad habían visto que todo lo que se decían era verdad, que el amor que el otro sentía era real, que estaban enamorados y realmente planeaban que les durase para siempre, quizás era una mezcla de eso que los hacía ver que a pesar de todo el otro era lo más importante que tenían, y que el sentimiento era mutuo.<p>

Fuese lo que fuese el ambiente de la habitación había pasado a estar inundado por el miedo de hacía un rato a un sentimiento mucho más cálido que se escapaba de las dos personas que la ocupaban, un sentimiento que resonaba en aquellas cuatro paredes como lo hacían aquellos dos corazones.

Mercedes giró para quedar de nuevo frente a frente e intentando controlar sus manos trémulas las volvió a su piel; una de las manos de Sam fue a la que tenía libre y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para dejar una caricia distraída con su pulgar, notando sus ojos clavarse en ella levantó la vista para mirarlo.

- No como hoy, pero nos quedan días más difíciles que este – le dijo con un susurro.

- Lo sé – aseguró ella.

- ¿Y estás dispuesta a lo que venga ahora? Azimio la tomó conmigo por muchas cosas, pero los comentarios seguirán, los murmullos, las miradas por el pasillo… - empezó a enumerar.

- ¿Y? – le cuestionó Mercedes apretando su mano, aquella conversación estaba más que mantenida, pero siempre desde la teoría, nunca habían tenido algo en lo que basarse, pero aún así sabía a donde estaba yendo Sam.

- No tendrías que pasar por esto, y si tienes que pasarlo al menos que sea por alguien que merezca la pena – le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Por qué siempre que sale este tema volvemos a eso? – preguntó con voz suave mientras acababa de encargarse del golpe – Los dos vamos a oír y a ver de todo, pero te comportas como si tú fueses el único a quien le merece la pena, como si yo no tuviese suficiente contigo.

- Porque tú mereces le pena – respondió Sam con rapidez llevando las manos a su cara – yo contigo tengo más que suficiente, lo tengo todo. Cada vez que algo va mal con mirarte todo se arregla, solo hace falta mirarte para que todo vaya bien y…

- Y tú tienes mi corazón – lo interrumpió ella apoyando un dedo en sus labios – tú me has dado seguridad, me has dado esperanzas, me has dado felicidad, me has dado lo más grande que se le puede dar a una persona, me has dado el amor. No pienso irme a ninguna parte, estoy aquí y lo voy a estar siempre.

- La gente seguirá hablando, a muchos no les parecerá bien… -insistió el rubio.

- ¿A ti te importa? – lo cortó de nuevo Mercedes pasando los dedos por su pelo.

- Sabes que no, que digan lo que quieran, lo único que a mi me importa eres tú – le aseguró él por enésima vez.

- ¿Y por qué debería importarme a mi? Que hablen, que digan lo que quieran y que nos miren como quieran, eso solo va a hacernos más fuertes – le aseguró ella.

- Eso me suena – murmuró Sam esbozando una sonrisa.

- Cierto rubio me lo dijo hace tiempo, cuando yo le dije que le iba a suponer más problemas que alegrías – dijo la chica todavía sin apartar los ojos de él.

- ¿Y qué te contestó? – preguntó su novio que se había inclinado hasta presionar su frente con la de ella.

- Que no había problema que valiese más que mi sonrisa, y que por verla se levantaba de la cama cada mañana, y que le parecía un buen motivo para hacerlo siempre.

- Siempre – susurró Sam ya casi contra sus labios.

- Siempre – repitió Mercedes mientras cerraba los ojos para encontrarse con su boca.

A diferencia de antes ahora no parecían tener prisa, las manos de Sam acunaban su cara, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares mientras las suyas se perdían en su pelo, el chico rozó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y pronto sus lenguas se sumaron al beso. Con lentitud deliberada recorrieron y saborearon cada uno de los recovecos que conocían a la perfección, dándose tiempo para repetirse con aquel beso todo lo que acababan de decirse con palabras; poco a poco fue yendo a más, sin perder la calma el beso se tornó más insistente, más necesitado, al igual que lo hicieron sus manos.

Mercedes intentó contenerse pero de poco le sirvió al notar las manos de Sam colarse bajó la tela de la sudadera, con delicadeza empezó a recorrer su espalda, sin querer hacerle daño pero incapaz de negarse aquel contacto. No pasó mucho hasta que notó como su novio tiraba de la prenda para quitársela y tal y como él había hecho antes levantó los brazos para dejar que la sacase del medio.

En el momento en el que fue a parar al suelo se acercaron más el uno al otro, buscando sentirse piel contra piel, las manos de Sam se pasearon pos sus costados, haciéndola estremecerse al llegar a sus pechos y haciendo también que jadease en su boca; las suyas fueron a parar a la goma del pantalón, debatiéndose entre pasar la barrera de la tela o no y dejando mientras una caricia tortuosa, en el momento en el que coló la mano más allá de su espalda sintió como Sam soltaba el broche de su sujetador y respondió a ello besándolo con más ansia.

De pronto sus manos y las de Sam se encontraron, las suyas buscando el cordón de los pantalones de su novio para acabar de aflojarlos y las de él luchando con el botón de sus vaqueros; ambos se movían tímidos pero decididos y fueron los pantalones de Mercedes los que cayeron antes ya que ella se seguía moviendo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, e intentando no rozar demasiado sus golpes. Dio un paso atrás para sacar los pies de los pantalones y Sam avanzó con ella impidiendo que el beso terminase; el chico los giró y la hizo avanzar poco a poco hasta que las rodillas de ella golpearon la cama.

- Sam – murmuró Mercedes contra sus labios obligándose a dejar la discusión que mantenía con sus pantalones, tan empapados que se pegaban a su piel resistiéndose a bajar – para.

- Lo siento – respondió él, apartó las manos de donde las tenía, una en la curva de su trasero y la otra abriéndose paso por su abdomen para llegar a su pecho y las llevó de nuevo a su cara; solo con una palabra pararía y no iría más allá, pero no podía dejar de besarla. Poco a poco fue cortando el beso, hasta retirarse casi por completo de su boca, dejando solo besos suaves y cortos pero que parecían no tener fin.

Si aquello continuaba sería su primera vez, como pareja y por separado, habían conocido ya el cuerpo del otro pero nunca habían llegado hasta el final; la primera vez sus hermanos los habían llamado porque se había cancelado una fiesta de cumpleaños a la habían ido y la segunda Kurt había entrado en la habitación de Mercedes sin previo aviso o anuncio de ningún tipo, creándose un trauma del que tardarían años en oír el fin, y si aquella tarde tampoco iba a ser porque por lo que fuese ella no lo quería así por él estaba bien, pero no podía apartarse del todo de ella.

- No – murmuró ella al notar como Sam se iba apartando poco a poco, notó como él se extrañaba y mientras era ella quien retomaba el beso con ansias y se pegaba por completo a él paseó las manos por su cuerpo, acarició con cuidado su hombro, luego su espalda y a regañadientes se apartó de él lo suficiente como para acariciar su pecho, intentando dejarle claro lo que quería decir sin tener que apartar su boca de la suya.

- Estoy…bien – consiguió murmurar el rubio, la había entendido a la perfección, no quería parar porque no quisiese estar con él, tenía miedo de que se hiciese daño.

- Sam, no estás como para – negó Mercedes entre besos, sus palabras estaban intentando parar aquello, pero era consciente de que la insistencia de su boca, las caricias que sus manos estaban regalando y la manera en que se aferraba a su novio hacían todo lo contrario.

- Estoy perfecto – la interrumpió él bajando la boca a su cuello, las protestas que Mercedes iba a continuar murieron al notar como Sam mordisqueaba un camino hasta su clavícula con suavidad.

- Deberías guardar cama – insistió la chica sin mucha convicción.

- Tranquila – dijo él estremeciéndose al notar como las manos de ella volvían a intentar bajar sus pantalones – voy a acabar en la cama – finalizó levantando la cabeza de su hombro y arqueando las cejas consiguiendo hacerla reír.

- No quiero que te hagas más daño – susurró Mercedes poniéndose de puntillas para susurrar en su oído.

- No voy a hacerme daño – respondió Sam mientras acariciaba su espalda, dejando resbalar las manos por sus costados, rozando sus pechos con las yemas de los dedos – quiero hacerte el amor – acabó de hablar mientras notaba los labios de su novia justo en el punto que su pulso se había acelerado en su cuello, y pronto Mercedes se movió para besarlo.

* * *

><p>Sam sabía que estaba preocupada por él, pero por la manera en que lo estaba besando de nuevo sabía que había mandado a toda su preocupación a volar; le dolía el hombro como nunca en su vida y sabía que aquello iba a costarle no poder ni levantarse de la cama al día siguiente, pero iba a ignorar a todos y cada uno de sus músculos resentidos, aquello era más grande que unos cuantos golpes, aunque algunos de esos golpes le doliesen cada vez que cogía aire.<p>

Siguieron perdiéndose en el beso hasta que Mercedes acabó sentada en la cama, se movió hasta quedar en medio con cuidado, intentando no moverse demasiado rápido para que Sam, que tras sentarla se movía para quedar sobre ella, no se hiciese daño.

- Cuidado – murmuró Mercedes mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien – le aseguró el chico, y realmente lo estaba, se había preparado para disimular lo que se iba a resentir al moverse así pero había conseguido apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en el antebrazo izquierdo al lado de su cabeza en la almohada, y no se le ocurría como estar mejor que así, tumbado sobre ella, besándola y estremeciéndose tan solo por el efecto que sus dedos provocaban al subir y bajar por su espalda.

Antes de que a ella le diese tiempo a decir nada más Sam empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, nunca habían perdido todo la ropa junta y el chico iba a asegurarse de aprovechar y regodearse en la primera oportunidad que tenía la oportunidad de verla así. Su mano derecha bajaba por su costado, con cuidado de tocarla solo con los dedos para evitar rozarla con la venda, mientras sus labios empezaron a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se tomó su tiempo para explorar; los gemidos de Mercedes inundaron la habitación al notar como su lengua y sus labios se entretenían en ella y sin poder evitarlo se arqueó contra él mientras perdía las manos en su pelo una vez más.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de la chica al tiempo que la boca de Sam se entretenía en un punto exacto, y este se incorporó lo suficiente como dedicarle una sonrisa orgullosa por lo que acababa de conseguir, tras eso siguió con su exploración, trazando mil y una figuras húmedas por su abdomen.

Mercedes se mordió un labio con fuerza, intentando contener todo lo que Sam le estaba haciendo sentir, había ocasiones en que solo con mirarla podía hacerla sentir arder, y su manera de tocarla la volvía loca y desde luego aún no se había acostumbrado a ello, a que Sam la quisiese, a que Sam la desease, a que explorase su cuerpo con aquella reverencia, sonriendo cada vez que la mira o abrasándola más aún con la mirada; sintió como besaba su ombligo y como su boca seguía bajando hasta besarla por encima de la ropa interior y no pudo evitar gemir su nombre.

De nuevo supo que sonreía, pero esta vez porque sintió la sonrisa contra su cuerpo al tiempo que los labios de su novio subían al borde de sus bragas, apartó la goma suavemente con la boca mientras enroscaba los pulgares en los extremos de la prenda y tras darle un beso más comenzó a bajarla, repartiendo besos a lo largo de una de sus piernas hasta llegar a su tobillo.

* * *

><p>Mercedes tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente perdida en el momento y tardó un par de segundos en darse de cuenta de que Sam no había vuelto a acercarse; se sentó en la cama con rapidez buscándolo y se lo encontró de rodillas, todavía con su ropa interior en la mano y con semblante pensativo.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó asumiendo su misma posición y acercándose a él, sabía que no tenían que haber seguido, que lo que su novio tenía que hacer era descansar y no podía sentirse más culpable.

Sam asintió, todavía perdido en sus propios pensamientos pero descansando la cara en la mano de su novia, que la había alzado para acariciarle la mejilla.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó Mercedes cada vez más preocupada por su silencio – Anda, acuéstate – le dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse para buscar su ropa, pero el rubio la sujetó por una muñeca impidiéndoselo.

- No – dijo el rubio solamente para detenerla.

- Sammy me estás asustando – insistió la chica – si te has hecho daño deja de intentar disimular, no pasa nada, no teníamos que haber seguido con esto – le aseguró acercándose para apartarle el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente.

- No podemos – intentó explicarse Sam – no podemos seguir.

- No pasa nada – le aseguró ella – túmbate, ¿dónde te has hecho daño? – preguntó Mercedes aún sin moverse ya que él se lo impedía todavía.

Pasaron unos instantes sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, Mercedes a cada segundo más intranquila, mientras Sam tenía la vista fija en la colcha. El chico sabía que tenía que contestarle, y que aunque lo más fácil era decirle que sí, que alguno de los golpes era insoportable sabía que en el momento en el que abriese la boca para mentirle Mercedes lo sabría, además no quería preocuparla y se había prometido no mentirle jamás y no iba a empezar ahora, así que muy a su pesar empezó a decir la verdad.

- No, no me he hecho daño, te lo prometo – le dijo girándose a mirarla, pudo leer la pregunta en los ojos de Mercedes y cogió aire para empezar a hablar – es solo que…no podemos…no puedo…lo siento, no…- había intentado hablar calmado pero obviamente había perdido la batalla.

- Entiendo – susurró Mercedes avergonzada, los ojos Sam se abrieron de par en par al oírla, era imposible que lo hubiese entendido, ni siquiera ella que había llegado a conocerlo como a la palma de su mano podía haber entendido a que se refería con aquellas disculpas atropelladas; cuando nada más pronunciar la palabra vio como cogía la manta para cubrirse con manos temblorosas fue él quien sí la comprendió a ella.

- ¡No! – gritó apresurándose a estirarse para tirar de ella de nuevo y sentarla en la cama; jamás en la vida había odiado tanto su dislexia como en aquel momento, la vergüenza había hecho que trastabillase y al ver los ojos de Mercedes llenarse de lágrimas supo lo que ella había entendido y le dieron ganas de golpearse con algo.

- No…no pasa nada, lo entiendo – dijo ella tragándose las lágrimas.

- ¡No! - insistió Sam sacudiendo la cabeza, una vez que consiguió que se sentase intentó apartar la manta de ella pero Mercedes se cogía a ella como si le hiciese tanta falta como respirar – Nena, suelta eso – le pidió Sam acariciando su mejilla y secando la lágrima que se le había escapado.

La chica se limitó a negar con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando no dejar escapar una sola lágrima más. Aunque se agarraba a la manta con mano de hierro Sam consiguió hacer que la soltase, y en el momento en que sintió como la apartaba de ella empezó a temblar como una hoja.

Viéndola así su novio olvidó por completo sus heridas e ignorando toda precaución la estrechó contra su pecho rodeándola con fuerza.

- No me refería a eso – aseguró dejando un beso en su cabeza – no me refería a eso y deberías saberlo – sin dejar de temblar aún Mercedes se movió por fin para devolver el abrazo, sujetándose con fuerza a él, Sam hizo caso omiso del dolor punzante que le recorrió la columna y siguió hablando - ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que era por ti?

- No sé – habló la chica con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello – tendría sentido, es la primera vez que me ves completamente desnuda…

- Y ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mi vida – aseguró él interrumpiéndola – eres preciosa, cada parte de ti, cada curva, podría seguir mirándote por horas – aseguró acariciando su espalda. Varias veces había salido el tema, Mercedes se quería como era, pero se extrañaba de que ese amor fuese correspondido por alguien como Sam, tantas veces como había salido el tema él le había dejado claro que sí, la quería, pero independientemente de eso su cuerpo lo volvía loco.

Se lo había dejado claro en cada ocasión que ella lo había dudado, en cada ocasión que había perdido la cabeza mientras se comían a besos y cada vez que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor, por eso a Mercedes no le había costado perder la ropa en aquella ocasión, por eso no se había cubierto, pero apartarse justo cuando había acabado de desnudarla no había sido su acción más inteligente.

"_De puta madre Evans, acabas de coronar las gilipolleces que has hecho hoy"_ se reprendió Sam mentalmente.

- ¿Entonces por qué fue? – preguntó Mercedes más calmada sin aflojar un ápice el abrazo en el que se había refugiado; Sam no contestó, siguió susurrándole al oído lo preciosa que era hasta que ella se apartó para mirarlo con una sonrisa – Sam…¿qué pasó?

- Que no… que esto no está… que tú… - empezó el chico de nuevo enredándose con sus palabras nada más empezar a hablar. Mercedes volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello y dejó un beso en su hombro que tuvo el efecto esperado en Sam, el chico paró a coger aire y se calmó antes de volver a hablar con la vista fija en la pared.

Normalmente su novia haría que la mirase a los ojos para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, pero cuando estaba tan nervioso por algo que tenía que decirle a ella se limitaba a abrazarlo hasta que se relajaba lo suficiente como para seguir, y Sam se lo agradeció silenciosamente antes de explicarse.

- No quiero que sea así – le dijo concentrando la mirada en una pequeña mancha de humedad de la pared y las manos en recorrer su columna en una caricia continua – por mi me daría igual, pero es nuestra primera vez, no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad en un cuartucho de mala muerte; quiero que sea especial – reconoció al fin.

- Sam… – susurró su novia levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y acariciando su mandíbula con las puntas de los dedos – eres tú, no hay nada más especial que eso.

- Pero no está bien – negó él cogiendo una de sus manos para dejar un beso en su palma y luego apoyarla en su mejilla sin soltarla – te mereces otra cosa, empezando por los alrededores; no sé… me gustaría llevarte al lago a ver las estrellas, cantarte algo rodeados de velas…

- Lo tenías bien pensando ¿eh Evans? – preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa.

- No para que pasase – le explicó él dejando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja – no tenía pensando hacer todo eso y que por eso nos acostásemos, no, pero es algo que quiero hacer para ti, y aunque siga sin ser suficiente al menos sería mejor que esta cutre habitación.

- Eres irremediablemente romántico – respondió la chica acercándose para darle un beso dulce – me da igual, esta habitación, un lago de ensueño, o un hotel cinco estrellas en París…

- Ahora que lo dices – la cortó Sam – eso empezaría a hacerte algo de justicia.

- Sam – rió Mercedes – no me hace falta París, no me hacen falta velas o flores; esto, tú y yo, aquí, ahora, es más que suficiente, tú eres más que suficiente – finalizó apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el corazón de su novio.

Sam no pudo resistirse a sus palabras y la besó, hundió una mano en su melena y la acercó más a él, sentándose y dejándola a ella sentada en su regazo, los dos se dejaron llevar en el beso, entregándose con ganas, queriendo dejarse claro en aquel beso una vez más todo lo que sentían, y como todos los besos que habían compartido aquella tarde este parecía ser significar algo más que los anteriores, parecía que ahora les besos les sabían a más tras haber llegado a pensar que el otro no volvería a regalarles uno nunca.

- Te quiero Mercy – susurró el chico contra sus labios, y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada siguió hablando casi en su boca – eres lo mejor que tengo, no sé porqué decidiste que yo valía la pena, pero el día que lo pensaste fue el mejor de mi vida, el día que lo pensaste mi vida empezó a contar de verdad.

- Sam – quiso empezar Mercedes conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Chsss – le pidió él – te quiero tanto que no sé como hacer que lo entiendas, no sé como estar a la altura.

- Sólo tú sabes quererme, no tienes que estar a la altura de nada, tú has puesto ese listón – susurró la chica dándole un beso más.

- Queriendo hacerte el amor por primera vez lesionado y en este motel, acabo de dejar el listón por los suelos – le dijo dando un beso en su sien para evitar mirarla.

- Escúchame – demandó su novia cogiendo su cara entre sus manos – si quieres esperar porque te encuentras mal o por lo que sea, de acuerdo, pero olvídate de que no pase porque sea en este motel. Entre estas cuatro paredes hemos pasado momentos que voy a recordar por siempre, y aunque me muero de ganas de que salgáis de aquí siempre recordaré este sitio con cariño, aquí nos hemos hecho pareja; y además, mientras vaya a perder la virginidad contigo me daría igual, aquí, el Rizt o mi coche clavándonos la palanca de las marchas. Me impor…

- Lo del coche ahora mismo podría ser peligroso – la interrumpió él con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

- Cuando piensas en nuestra primera vez, ¿realmente te importa donde sea? – preguntó Mercedes ignorando su broma.

- Claro que no, estoy pensando en ti, ¿crees que me importa algo más? – le dijo él con tono de obviedad.

- Pues lo mismo va para mi – susurró la chica antes de besarlo con dulzura – estoy contigo, voy a estar contigo, el resto simplemente no imp…

No acabo de hablar porque Sam la besó de nuevo, perdiéndose en ella de la misma manera en la que se había perdido en sus palabras, pronto estuvieron de nuevo tumbados, enredados en un beso que los dejaba sin aire.

- Si no quieres… - empezó a decir Mercedes.

- Quiero estar contigo – dijo Sam después de callarla con un beso más – quiero hacerte mía y hacerte entender que soy tuyo.

- Ya soy tuya, desde el primer te quiero – le aseguró ella clavando sus pupilas en las suyas.

- Yo lo soy desde que aceptaste bailar conmigo – susurró Sam antes de besarla una vez más; sintió como Mercedes le devolvía el beso con el mismo ansia, pero también como temblaba al tiempo que su mano la acariciaba hasta llegar a su pecho.

* * *

><p>- La luz – pidió la chica ahogando en gemido al notar la boca de su novio de vuelta a sus pechos.<p>

- De eso nada – negó Sam – quiero verte, ahora y después, no quiero perderme un instante de esto – sabía porque le estaba pidiendo que apagasen la luz, puede que le hubiese quedado claro que no se había apartado de ella por lo que había llegado a creer, pero el momento había traído a sus inseguridades de vuelta, y tampoco le extrañaba. Nunca habían estado los dos más vulnerables, completamente desnudos, cuerpo y alma, completamente a merced del otro, de su vista, su tacto y sus sentimientos; Mercedes no era la única de esa habitación que se sentía vulnerable, pero él lo olvidaba al mirarla, al tocarla, ella era lo que le daba fuerza, nunca era más débil o más fuerte que con ella y se iba a asegurar de que su novia también se sintiese así.

Calló sus protestas con un beso dulce y de nuevo empezó a recorrerla, desde su cuello a su ombligo, no dejó rincón sin acariciar o saborear mientras le hablaba:

- Eres preciosa; no quiero perderme esto, quiero disfrutar de cada rincón de ti con todos los sentidos – ya pasando su vientre desvió su rumbo para seguir bajando por la cara interior de su muslo – cada parte de ti, cada trozo es perfecto, eres lo más bonito que jamás he visto – Mercedes tembló pero esta vez fue ocasionado por lo que sintió al notar el aliento de Sam contra su centro, el chico dejó un beso en ella y se inclinó al tiempo que cogía una de sus piernas para apoyarla en su hombro como ya había hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella la apartaba.

- Tu hombro – casi jadeó Mercedes al seguir notando sus labios tan cerca mientras flexionaba las rodillas.

El chico no contestó pero dejó un beso en la cara interior de su muslo con una sonrisa, él ni siquiera se había acordado de su hombro, notaba como algunos músculos se resentían dependiendo de cómo se moviese pero nada que consiguiese distraerlo de aquello, no iba a dejar que nada les interrumpiese aquel momento, así que mientras acariciaba la piel de sus caderas volvió su boca a donde estaba llevándola.

En el momento en el que Mercedes sintió su lengua gritó, sin poder ni querer contenerlo el sonido del nombre de Sam inundó la habitación en un grito sin aire; a media que la boca y la lengua de su novio se movían contra ella y en ella pasó el agarre que tenía en la colcha al pelo de él, tironeando con fuerza en ocasiones al notar como a cada segundo la llevaba más y más al borde, sus caderas se alzaron contra él por reflejo pero Sam utilizó su caricia para sujetarla con firmeza contra la cama.

Cada segundo que pasaba los jadeos de Mercedes se incrementaban, haciendo que Sam se estremeciese con ella, notando como sus ganas crecían más y más, notó como la espalda de su novia se arqueaba tras un movimiento muy particular de su lengua y sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar dudó un instante; finalmente apartó la cabeza de ella y la cambió por su mano antes de que a Mercedes le diese tiempo a articular una protesta, volvió a ponerse sobre ella y mientras sus dedos asumían el ritmo que su boca había mantenido le dio un beso en el cuello antes de susurrar en su oído:

- ¿Pretendías que me perdiese esto?

Aquel susurró ronco fue todo lo que hizo falta para que Mercedes perdiese el control por completo, Sam sonrió al ver como dejaba caer la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras alzaba las caderas contra una su mano una vez más al tiempo que jadeaba su nombre, y lo próximo que supo fue que Mercedes había vuelto a llevar las manos a su pelo para inclinarlo sobre ella y hacer que la besase.

El beso se volvió famélico, interrumpido por jadeos, los de ella todavía recuperándose de lo que acababa de sentir y los de él que con cada caricia quería más, las manos de Mercedes se colaron entre los dos logrando al fin deshacer el nudo del pantalón para deshacerle de él de una vez, lo bajó hasta donde sus manos se lo permitieron y luego Sam acabó de sacarlo de en medio con los pies. Aprovechando aquello Mercedes desanduvo el caminó que sus manos había hecho, y acarició cada rincón que encontró a su paso, desde el muslo al cuello de Sam paseando por toda su espalda con una mano y entreteniendo la otra en su abdomen.

Los labios de él habían aprovechado para dedicarse a su cuello mientras sus manos imitaban los trazos de las de Mercedes pero dibujando su propio camino, entreteniéndose en su pecho, en sus costados, en la parte más estrecha de su espalda. Cuando una de las manos de Sam cambió el rumbo y subió desde su rodilla a su culo Mercedes no pudo evitar arquearse contra él, fue a rodear su cadera con una de sus piernas pero en el último momento recordó el cardenal que tenía y lo hizo con la contraria.

Los dos gimieron al notar como sus pelvis impactaban y el movimiento que ambos llevaron a cabo solo hizo que acabase en un jadeó ahogado.

- Deja de tener cuidado conmigo – demandó Sam mordisqueándole el labio inferior antes de besarla mientras con una de sus manos cerraba más la pierna de la chica en torno a él – no voy a romperme – finalizó al apartarse de su boca.

- Lo mismo te digo – murmuró Mercedes con los labios en su hombro al tiempo que conseguía colar una mano entre los dos y dentro de los calzoncillos de Sam, coaccionado por su acción y por lo que acababa de decirle le mordió el cuello con más fuerza de la que pensaba mientras la presión de cu caricia en su pecho se hacía más fuerte, aquello solo consiguió que la mano de ella siguiese haciendo de las suyas con más ganas consiguiendo que Sam apretase la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Para – pidió dejando un par de besos en su cuello – para o no voy a aguantar mucho más – su novia hizo lo que le pedía y presionó su pecho con las manos para pedirle sin palabras que se girase. Sam obedeció de buena dejándose caer sobre la espalda llevándosela consigo; notó como su espalda se resentía pero el dolor quedó acallado al notar los labios de Mercedes repartir besos por su pecho, y quedó completamente olvidado al sentir como recorría sus abdominales con la punta de su lengua.

Mientras ella seguía descendiendo por su pecho, acompañando las caricias de su boca con las de sus manos por sus brazos, el rubio se movió intentado dar con una posición adecuada, pero solo consiguió clavarse uno de los muelles flojos del colchón en la espalda, justo en medio y medio del golpe que se había llevado.

- ¡Joder! – soltó antes de poder controlar su queja, Mercedes que ya tenía las manos en la goma de sus calzoncillos se incorporó con rapidez, quedando a horcajadas sobre él sin cargarlo con su peso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó preocupada - ¿He sido yo? Lo siento.

- No, no – aseguró Sam casi sin dejarla terminar, las manos de Mercedes a punto de sacarle los boxers mientras sus labios lamían el cardenal de sus costillas descendiendo poco a poco le había hecho sentir de todo menos dolor – es esta mierda de colchón, me he clavado un muelle.

- ¿Quieres que…? – empezó a preguntar la chica y viendo como empezaba a moverse para salir de encima de él Sam se apresuró a mover sus manos, crispadas en puños, para sujetarla por las caderas.

- Quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo antes de hacerla descender para besarlo, Mercedes le devolvió el beso de buena gana, pero aún así se movió con la intención de volver a quedar sobre su espalda – Mercy no – protestó el rubio – vas a clavártelos tú.

- Ni los noto – le aseguró ella tirando de él para que volviese a colocarse sobre ella, algo que Sam no tuvo la voluntad de resistir – a ti porque te hacen daño, pero yo ni los notó – su novio la miró un momento, intentando saber si lo que decía era verdad o no, y al final acabó rendido a la manera en que lo miraba, clavándole los ojos, en un ruego ardiente, mordiéndose un labio y acariciando el antebrazo que había apoyado junto a su cabeza. Cuando la besó de nuevo entregado ella no pudo evitar dar gracias mentalmente por haberlo convencido, realmente no le había mentido, notaba los muelles sí, pero no era nada molesto y desde luego no era nada que siguiese sintiendo cuando sus manos se movían por ella, aquello suplía con creces cualquier molestia; además no podía tener más ganas de él, o más bien, necesidad, y no estaba dispuesta a que él se hiciese daño por darle, y darse lo que ambos estaban tan desesperados por compartir.

Pronto retomó su acción anterior y empezó a librar a Sam de la última prenda que le quedaba puesta, entre besos y caricias los calzoncillos acabaron en el suelo y la caricia que Mercedes dejó por toda su espalda desnuda hizo que él la hiciese enrollar de nuevo una pierna en torno a él.

A lo largo de la tarde el amor y las ganas se habían mezclado hasta acabar siendo una necesidad extrema, se necesitaban y pronto, habían disfrutado de cada pequeño momento, pero ahora les sabía a poco, no era suficiente, querían más.

Las manos de Mercedes se clavaban en las caderas de Sam, pidiéndole algo por lo que se sentía incapaz de esperar más mientras se arqueaba contra él, el rubio la besó con fervor e intentó controlarse mientras apoyaba los dos antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza después de comprobar con una última caricia que estaba preparada; no les hacía falta parar a por un preservativo, Mercedes había empezado a tomar la píldora cuando empezó a ser obvio que ambos tenían ganas de algo que ninguno tenía ganas de controlar, y ambos lo agradecieron en aquel instante, porque detenerse ahora, aunque fuese un segundo, sería algo imposible.

- Te quiero – susurró Sam empezando a introducirse en su interior.

- Te quiero – repitió ella, aunque la palabra acabó en un quejido al notar un dolor intenso en su interior. Sam se detuvo al instante, acariciando su pelo y dejando besos tiernos en su hombro buscando aliviarle el dolor que acababa de sentir – Bésame – pidió Mercedes con la voz aún rota y él de buena gana le dio lo que pedía.

Pasaron unos instantes así, cuerpo contra cuerpo, boca contra boca, batallando lengua contra lengua en una calma agónica que pedía más hasta que ella movió las caderas contra él; con suavidad Sam empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando en ella con cuidado, notando como poco a poco el agarre tenso de Mercedes en sus caderas se relajaba, como uno de sus pies regalaba una caricia a lo largo de su pierna y finalmente como su otra pierna se cerraba contra él con fuerza, haciendo que se enterrase por completo en ella.

Se lo tomó como la señal que era y dejó de contenerse, ambos pedían más del otro entre besos desesperados, querían más del otro, lo querían más fuerte, con más rapidez, querían más porque todo les parecía poco; sus nombres abandonaban los labios del otro, cada vez con más desesperación mientras se aferraban el uno al otro con ansia.

- Sam – casi gritó Mercedes presionando su espalda con sus talones – ahí…ah…¡Oh Dios!

- ¡Mercy! – jadeó Sam en la curva de su cuello, estaba a punto de irse y lo sabía así que como pudo bajó una de sus manos al lugar en el que se estaban uniendo para ayudarla a que siguiese sus pasos; se obligó a apartar los ojos de aquella vistas que poco lo ayudarían a controlarse y las cambió por unas mejores, los ojos completamente vidriosos de su novia. Mercedes se agarraba con fuerza a su antebrazo y a su cuello, intentando evitar sus heridas pero no completamente segura de estar consiguiéndolo, aunque en ese momento no podía preocuparse por ello, estaba sintiendo demasiado como para preocuparse por ello, y además Sam parecía lejos de todo dolor mientras sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más feroces.

- Míra…- empezó a pedir rompiendo el beso en el que se habían enredado, no pudo acabar la palabra pero no hizo falta porque ella lo entendió, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos mares verdes y los dos dejaron escapar por última vez el nombre del otro mientras el clímax los golpeaba con fuerzas.

Las fuerzas de Sam no dieron para más y cayó rendido sobre Mercedes, quiso intentar apartarse pero ella no se lo permitió, sus piernas ahora agarrotadas seguían a su alrededor, y sus manos temblorosas incrementaron su agarre en su nuca para impedírselo. Sin fuerzas para nada más se quedaron frente contra frente, mirándose a los ojos, con una sonrisa cansada mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

* * *

><p>Tras un par de minutos de te quieros intercambiados casi voz Sam se apartó de ella para tumbarse a su lado, ignorando a todos y cada uno de sus músculos que gritaban pidiendo clemencia tiró de ella para hacer que se acurrucase en su pecho, Mercedes lo dejó hacer y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho durante un momento, dejó un beso justo encima de su corazón y se incorporó de nuevo.<p>

- Eh…- empezó a protestar su novio, quiso tirar de ella pero tuvo que soltarla al notar como un calambre le recorría el brazo.

- Ponte cómodo – le dijo Mercedes apartándole el pelo sudado de la frente.

- Estaba cómodo – dijo él testarudo mientras se removía intentando dar con una postura que no le desgarrase la espalda.

- No – rió ella ante su terquedad – te tiene que estar doliendo todo.

- Estaba perfecto – insistió él, aún a sabiendas de que su novia no se lo creería, menos aún cuando de pronto tuvo que girar sobre un costado al hacerse insoportable el dolor del hombro; no le había mentido, no se había hecho daño mientras hacían el amor, o al menos no lo había notado tal y como estaba absortó en otras cosas, pero ahora que toda la adrenalina había dejado su cuerpo de golpe notaba todas y cada una de sus heridas el doble.

- Espera – murmuró la chica levantándose e ignorando el ceño fruncido de su novio a modo de protesta.

- Quiero abrazarte – insistió Sam mientras ella lo ayudaba a sentarse – que le den a mis golpes.

- Calla – lo instó ella sin perder la sonrisa ante su actitud, levantó la almohada para apoyarla en la pared y se sentó contra ella, dejando sus piernas en los costados de Sam – ven – le dijo rodeando su espalda con los brazos hasta apoyar las manos en su pecho; Sam la miró y tras dedicarle una sonrisa hizo lo que le pedía, se dejó caer con cuidado contra ella, apoyando su espalda en su pecho - ¿mejor? – preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- En el cielo – aseguró él acariciando las piernas que ella acababa de enroscar en torno a sus caderas – pero para la próxima no pienso soltarte – aseguró girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para darle un beso rápido.

- Te guardo la palabra Evans – rió ella pasando una mano distraída por su pelo, mientras una de las de Sam dejaba sus piernas para juntarse con la que ella mantenía encima de su corazón.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, sin necesitar hablar para que aquel momento fuera perfecto, estando el uno en brazos del todo, sintiendo el corazón del otro latir contra su propia piel, no había nada más perfecto que eso. Mercedes sonrió al ver el semblante relajado de Sam, que había cerrado los ojos abandonado a las caricias cansadas que ella le estaba regalando, sabía que no estaba dormido y quería preguntarle algo pero aún así no reunía el valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él de pronto sonriendo y llevando sus manos entrelazadas un momento a sus labios para besar la de su novia.

- ¿Qué de qué? – cuestionó ella sorprendida.

- Que a qué le estás dando vueltas – insistió Sam sin dejar de pasear los dedos por su pierna.

- ¿Cómo sabes que le estoy dando vueltas a algo? – se asombró Mercedes – Ni siquiera tienes los ojos abiertos, es imposible.

- Cómo si me hiciese falta mirarte para saber que te pasa… - susurró su novio - ¿Qué piensas?

- Yo…nada… - empezó a decir la chica sin dejar de pasear los dedos entre los mechones del pelo de él nerviosa, Sam apretó su mano para darle ánimos y lo consiguió, porque tragándose la vergüenza consiguió decir del tirón – Me estaba preguntando si para ti ha estado tan bien como para mi.

Sam agradeció estar tan pegado a ella porque le había costado un esfuerzo extraordinario entender lo que había dicho, había hablado a una velocidad más propia de Rachel que de ella misma, intentó incorporarse para girarse a mirarla pero se encontró con su resistencia.

- Mercy – protestó molesto consigo mismo por no tener fuerzas ni para deshacerse de su agarre.

- No te gires – le pidió con un hilo de voz y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro – bastante vergüenza me ha dado ya decirlo.

- No me dejas girarme, me pides que apague las luces…tenemos que trabajar en esto señorita Jones – le dijo besando su mano de nuevo.

- Al final las luces quedaron encendidas - le recordó ella con una sonrisa.

- Ni sueñes con apagarlas nunca – dijo él con firmeza haciéndola reír, notó los nervios en su risa y siguió hablando para contestarle – No pienso dejar que las apagues porque eres preciosa, y no quiero perderme un solo momento cada vez que esto pase; ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- Entonces, ¿he estado bien? – preguntó sonrojada sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

- ¿Bien? – repitió Sam incrédulo – Jamás había sentido lo que sentido hoy, se me ha olvidado el dolor, se me ha olvidado todo lo de esta mañana, jamás había sentido nada parecido, y no habría sido así sino hubieses sido tú; me has llevado al límite. ¿Bien? Prueba con algo que te quede mejor, maravillosa, magnífica… - iba a seguir pero Mercedes lo calló de pronto con un beso emocionado.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó él cohibido acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

- No sé de nada que no hagas a la perfección Evans – susurró ella – y esto se incluye.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó no muy convencido.

- Sam, ha sido perfecto – le aseguró, vio como fruncía el ceño y le preguntó - ¿por qué no me crees?

- Porque estoy hecho un trapo, quería estar en condiciones, hacerlo bien, asegurarme de que disfrutabas, de poder…

- Calla – demandó Mercedes asegurándose de que le hiciese caso con otro beso – he disfrutado, más que nunca, no sabía que se podía sentir tanto placer, que podías llegar a volverme tan loca…

Esta vez fue ella la que calló, silenciada por un beso ansioso por parte del rubio, se besaron con las fuerzas que habían acumulado, con ganas, con toda la pasión que sus palabras habían emulado. Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesidad y Sam se apoyó de nuevo en ella mientras jugaba con sus manos y murmuró:

- Si pudiese, ahora estaría repitiendo cada momento.

- Aunque pudieses, creo que yo no soy la que está para repetirlo – le dijo Mercedes al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo con suavidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él incorporándose de nuevo - ¿te he hecho daño? ¿me aparto?

- No – negó ella con una sonrisa conmovida por su preocupación – no me has hecho daño y estoy perfecta, estoy más que perfecta, así que ven aquí, te necesito cerca.

Tras mirarla para asegurarse Sam le sonrió y tras besarla de nuevo volvió a su posición anterior.

* * *

><p>Pasó un buen rato sin que nada se oyese en la habitación, solo sus respiraciones acompasadas y calmadas, el roce de sus manos con la colcha, que Sam les había echado por encima por miedo a que Mercedes cogiese frío, al acariciarse y la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad.<p>

Mercedes estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, más en paz y más completa de lo que jamás se había sentido cuando Sam empezó a hablar.

- Te amo – dijo el chico de pronto con voz segura – Cuando en el baile aceptaste bailar conmigo aquella canción…no me imagine que ese sería el momento en el que mi vida iba a cambiar, y lo fue. Cuando me miras, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, o simplemente cuando sonríes sin saber que te estoy mirando, esos momentos son los que hacen que mi vida valga la pena; Dios…si pudiese explicarte como me siento de verdad… Cada vez que pienso en que llegué a creer que lo que sentía por otra era amor…soy estúpido, cuando empecé a enamorar de ti lo supe, de inmediato, no había ni habrá nada más grande que esto que siento, eres todo. Y no hay nada comparable a esto, quererte me hace completo. Y sé suena muy fuerte, y que nos queda mucho por vivir, y días difíciles como hoy, pero sé que si te tengo a ti viviré feliz; porque cuando peor he estado tú me has dado motivos para salir adelante, días en los que he sentido que la vida no era justa tú los has hecho mejor solo con sonreírme.

Tú haces que vivir valga la pena Mercy, tú me haces vivir, tú haces que este corazón lata, y aunque no sé como he tenido la suerte de que me eligieses te prometo que siempre te querré lo mejor que sepa, y que te cuidaré, porque perderte para mi no es una opción.

Cuando Sam terminó de hablar Mercedes era incapaz de contener las lágrimas, no tenía palabras para explicarle como se sentía después de haber oído aquello, no sabía como explicar que todo lo que él decía era lo que ella sentía, que él era su todo, que gracias a él había descubierto lo que era el amor, que aquel corazón, que latía acelerado bajo la palma de su mano, era lo mejor que tenía.

Cerró los ojos intentando dar con algunas palabras que reflejasen un mínimo lo que quería decir, y de pronto aparecieron claras en su mente, lo abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a cantar en su oído:

_Oceans and the distance_

_**Los océanos y la distancia**_

_Can't keep us apart_

_**No nos pueden mantener separados**_

_Though you're far away_

_**Aunque estés lejos**_

_I still know who you are_

_**Sigo sabiendo quien eres**_

_A flicker in the darkness_

_**Un destello en la oscuridad**_

_Our love is like a spark_

_**Nuestro amor es como una chispa**_

_You're the perfect ending love song_

_**Eres el final perfecto de una canción de amor**_

_I'm the strings on your guitar_

_**Soy las cuerdas de tu guitarra**_

_And i'll stand beside you_

_**Y me quedaré a tu lado**_

_As long as i'm alive_

_**Mientras esté viva**_

_As long as i am breathing_

_**Mientras respire**_

_I'll make things alright_

_**Haré que las cosas vayan bien**_

_And i'll stand beside you_

_**Y me quedaré a tu lado**_

_As long as i'm alive_

_**Mientras esté viva**_

_You'll always be my baby_

_**Siempre serás mi amor**_

_You know that you and i_

_**Sabes que tú y yo**_

_You and i got something that's so rare_

_**Tú y yo tenemos algo que es muy raro**_

_Nothing comes close, nothing can compare_

_**Nada se le parece, nada se puede comparar**_

_They can say, they can do what they wanna_

_**Pueden decir, pueden hacer lo que quieran**_

_Cause we get stronger like rain and thunder_

_**Porque nos volvemos más fuertes como la lluvia y el trueno**_

_Every time they try to tear our love apart_

_**Cada vez que tratan de acabar con nuestro amor**_

_We get tired of their look, love you have my heart_

_**Nos cansamos de como miran, amor tú tienes mi corazón**_

_They can say, they can do what they wanna_

_**Puedes decir, puedes hacer lo que quieran**_

_Cause we get stronger like rain and thunder_

_**Porque nos volvemos más Fuertes como la lluvia y el trueno**_

_Our love is like a movement_

_**Nuestro amore s como un movimiento**_

_And i've become so bright_

_**Y he llegado a ser tan brillante**_

_Without your love behind me_

_**Sin tu amor tras de mi**_

_I don't think i'd survive_

_**No creo que sobreviviese**_

_You made me so happy_

_**Me haces tan feliz**_

_And you're the reason why_

_**Tú eres la razón por la que**_

_I keep on climbing higher_

_**Sigo yendo a por más**_

_You keep my hope alive_

_**Tú mantienes mi esperanza viva**_

_We're stronger than yesterday_

_**Somos más fuertes que ayer**_

_Let things grow i'm here to stay_

_**Deja que las cosas crezcan, estoy aquí para quedarme**_

_I'll never walk away_

_**Nunca me alejaré**_

_From what we have_

_**De lo que tenemos**_

_Every day and night, when i close my eyes_

_**Cada día y noche cuando cierro mis ojos**_

_I say a prayer cause i got you here in my life_

_**Digo una plegaría porque te tengo aquí en mi vida**_

_Your love is sent from above_

_**Tu amor es enviado desde arriba**_

_Like rain and thunder_

_**Como la lluvia y el trueno**_

_You and i got something that's so rare_

_**Tú y yo tenemos algo que es muy raro**_

_Nothing comes close, nothing can compare_

_**Nada se le parece, nada se puede comparar**_

_They can say, they can do what they wanna_

_**Pueden decir, pueden hacer lo que quieran**_

_Cause we get stronger like rain and thunder_

_**Porque nos volvemos más fuertes como la lluvia y el trueno**_

_Every time they try to tear our love apart_

_**Cada vez que tratan de acabar con nuestro amor**_

_We get tired of their look, love you have my heart_

_**Nos cansamos de como miran, amor tú tienes mi corazón**_

_They can say, they can do what they wanna_

_**Pueden decir, pueden hacer lo que quieran**_

_Cause we get stronger like rain and thunder_

_**Porque nos volvemos más fuertes como la lluvia y el trueno**_

Cuando cantó la última nota en su oído Sam se giró con cuidado a mirarla, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de la misma manera que lo hacían las de ella, había entendido cada palabra, sabía que cada frase de aquella canción se la había cantando desde el corazón, dejándole claro que ni aquel día ni nada podría con ellos, que se harían fuertes juntos, que estaba tan enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella y que quería estar toda su vida con él; se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, abrumados por la intensidad de los sentimientos del otro y de los propios; de pronto un el sonido de un trueno destacó en medio de la lluvia, desatando una tormenta que parecía hacerse eco de las palabras de Mercedes.

Sin poder añadir nada más Sam la besó, pero antes de que Mercedes se entregase por completo al beso se incorporó y tiró de ella para que hiciese lo mismo, se puso los pantalones con rapidez, ignorando sus calambres y la mirada confusa de su novia que se levantó envolviéndose en una de las sábanas; con una sonrisa la cogió de la mano y la hizo salir de la habitación, los ojos de Mercedes se abrieron al comprender que quería salir al medio y medio de la tormenta, pero con una sonrisa bastó para que la convenciese y se dejase llevar.

- Como la lluvia y el trueno – susurró Sam, a Mercedes solo le dio tiempo de asentir antes de que los dos se perdiesen de nuevo en un beso; la lluvia los estaba empapando en mitad del aparcamiento y pronto empezarían a temblar pero les daba igual, la oscuridad de la tormenta los refugiaba de cualquiera mirada curiosa y solo los relámpagos los iluminaban de vez en cuando, dándoles la oportunidad de mirarse a los ojos entre beso y beso.

Un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores resonó justo encima de sus cabezas y la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, los dos rompieron a reír y volvieron a perderse el uno en el otro, tan perdidos en aquella tormenta como en todo lo que sentían.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Lo sé, lo sé, podéis apalearme, no opondré resistencia.

Os había dicho que no estaba muy segura de sí este sería el último capítulo y al final no lo será, queda uno más y entonces creo que si podremos cerrar del todo esta historia. Gracias a todos los que me leéis y seguís disfrutando de esto conmigo, espero haberos compensando la tardanza al ser este capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, aún así seguís teniendo permiso para lanzarme un granizado :)

**Canción:** La canción que Mercedes le canta a Sam es _Rain and Thunder_ de Leona Lewis, aunque también está en youtube como _You and I_; no encontré ninguna traducción así que espero haberlo hecho bien. He variado una frase de la canción, aquí Mercedes canta "I'm the strings on your guitar" y la original dice "You're the strings on my guitar" pero me pareció mejor que Mercedes se concediese esa licencia y lo cantase así, porque sería más acorde para ellos.

**Rating**: El rating ha cambiado de T a M, pero ya habéis visto porqué (lo mismo esto tenía que haberlo avisado antes)

* * *

><p><em>Review this chapter como siempre está ahí abajo, esperando por vosotros mis amables y queridos lectores para que digáis lo que tengáis que decir.<em>

_¿Veis? Aquí abajo._

_Solito. Esperando por vosotros._

_Pidiendo un review con el mismo ansia que Sam le pide a Mercedes que vuelva con él..._


End file.
